The Love of Three
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: This is a story I was originally called 'Two Girls with Harry in the Middle' by sheltie. When Harry reveales his relationship with his Slitherine girlfriend after fifth year, his life changes forever. Harry/Daphne/Hermione
1. Girlfriends

Hello everyone, I am BlueInferno X and this is my first story. Well, to be accurate, this is a story I have adopted. It was originally called 'Two Girls with Harry in the Middle' by sheltie. I, personally, love this story and I was very annoyed that it had been abandoned because it was totally brilliant!

So I asked sheltie if I could adopt it so it could be finished. However, my best friend called RedWarGrey X on this website, we are both from England (the birth place of Harry Potter so ha!), said that I should probably improve it a bit. I'm an okay writer but I ask RWG to help me by checking my stories before I post them form improvements. I also ask his little sister and my big brother.

So, even though I'm trying to keep this as close to the original story as I can, I have decided to sort out the punctuation mistakes, and since he was probably from the USA which uses a different form of English to England I had also sorted out the spelling. I have also added to the description and I hope it worked well. Please enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

"SPELL CASTING"

"**Parseltounge"**

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter fanfic<strong>

**The ****Love of Three**

**Chapter 1****: Girlfriends**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was smiling as he walked with his girlfriend to their favourite spot. It has been two weeks since the Department of Mysteries and Voldemort was exposed to be back. He and his friends went to the Ministry in hopes of saving Sirius, but found out it was a trick by Voldemort. Harry and his friends fought bravely against twelve of the most dangerous Death Eaters. Harry's best friend, Hermione Granger, was injured badly in the fight while the others came through with minor injuries.<p>

"Harry dear, we're here." his girlfriend said breaking Harry out his thoughts

"Well then, I guess we should set everything up." Harry said as he gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek

She smiled as she set down the picnic basket and began to taking out the food "Have you told them yet?" she asked as soon as she laid out all of the food

"Um… no. Not yet." Harry said sheepishly

"Harry James Potter!" she scowled

"I'm sorry Daph, but it's kind of hard to tell your two best friends that I've had a secret girlfriend for almost a year!" Harry said cowering a bit

"Fine, but you'll tell them as soon as you get to that headquarters?" Daphne Greengrass said in a commanding tone. Daphne was one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had long blonde hair, which was currently up in a loose pony tail and bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light

"Yes, dear." he said meekly

"Good, now let's enjoy this picnic Dobby made for us!" Daphne said smiling

Harry and Daphne have been secretly dating since a few weeks into their fifth year, but kept it secret because they knew what the fallout would be. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor dating, that was sacrilegious. So they made secret meeting spots and with the help of Luna Lovegood, who stumbled upon their secret, were able to have a nice time together while keeping their friends in the dark.

After they ate Daphne was sitting against a tree with Harry's head in her lap "When do you leave?" Daphne asked as she played with Harry's hair

"I got a letter telling me they'd get me in a week." Harry answered as he relished the touch of his girlfriend

"So we only have a few days left together?" Daphne pouted

"Then let's make the most of it." Harry said grinning. Daphne smiled also before she gently held onto the sides of her boyfriends head and pulled him up so their lips met in a soft, loving kiss which made them both smile in joy…

* * *

><p>(1 Week later)<p>

Harry entered Number 12 Grimmauld Place with a frown. He missed Daphne already, but he couldn't do anything about it for now. "Hey pup, how's your summer been?" Sirius asked smiling

"Alright, though it's better now that I'm away from the Dursley's." Harry answered though the truth was that Harry barely spent anytime at Privet Drive because he was with Daphne for most of it. He arrived at Privet Drive, but didn't stay long as he had a portkey to Daphne's house then he'd go back to the Dursley's every night so not to arouse suspicion.

"That's good; I made a room just for you so you don't have to stay with snore-a-lot Weasley!" Sirius said

Harry laughed at his best mate's new nickname "That's great Sirius." Harry grinned at his Godfather, or Dogfather as Sirius sometimes called himself

As Harry followed Sirius he found that the place looked better than the first time he was here. The dank darkness that was everywhere here wasn't there and it looked a lot friendlier, especially with all the snake motifs gone and replaced with lions. Sirius led Harry up to his new room. It was decorated in Gryffindor colours and Harry felt like he was finally home.

"Sirius, could you get Ron and Hermione for me? I need to talk to them." Harry asked. Sirius nodded at his Godson's request and left the room. When his two best friends came in Hermione immediately rush over to him and gave him one of her patented bone-crushing hugs

"Oh Harry, it's great to see!" Hermione said excitingly

"It's great to see you too Hermione, but I need to breath!" Harry said smiling at his friend's enthusiastic greeting

Hermione loosened her grip, but stayed close to him "So, what is it you want to talk to us about?" Ron asked curiously

"Hang on; I think Sirius should hear this too." Harry said as he went to get his Godfather

Ron and Hermione looked confused as to what he wanted and why he wanted his Godfather included. As soon as Harry came back with Sirius, he closed the door and put up as many privacy charms as he could think of. "What's so secret pup?" Sirius asked curiously

Harry looked at three of the most important people in his life before releasing a deep sigh "I have a girlfriend." The Boy-Who-Lived said simply. The black haired boy looked at their reactions with curiosity; Ron's jaw dropped, Sirius looked proud, and Hermione looked like she was ready to cry though she held it in.

"How can you have a girlfriend, mate? I mean, we would've known you are dating someone!" Ron said still in shock somewhat

"Well yes, usually, but I didn't want anyone to know. So I'm sorry for not telling you until now, but I wanted to have some time to be normal, you know?" Harry said not looking at them directly

"So who is she?" Sirius asked anxiously

"Daphne Greengrass." Harry said to his Dogfather with a smile on his face

"A Slytherin! You're going out with a bloody Slytherin! What's wrong with you mate?" Ron bellowed

"That's why I put up the privacy charms." Harry muttered to no one

"You do know that all Slytherins are evil!" Ron stated

Harry frowned at his best friend "Ron, not all Slytherins are evil, in fact the Greengrass family have always been fence sitters, but I've convince them to side with us" Harry said proudly

"But it could all be a ploy Harry!" Ron said desperately trying to make his best friend see the light

"No, Harry is right, the Greengrass family never sided with Voldemort or ours until now, I guess." Sirius said thoughtfully

"Harry, how long have you and Daphne been going out?" Hermione asked speaking for the first time in conversation

"Since some time in late September or early October, I think. I can't remember exactly without looking at my calendar." Harry answered truthfully. Hermione's face fell at this news. At seeing his best friend sad Harry tried comforted her in the best that he could "Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Daphne and I thought it would be best to keep this a secret. I wanted so bad to tell you." Harry said looking at the brunette and giving her a small hug. Hermione nodded, but said nothing

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Ron shouted

"Ron calm down. If Harry says that Daphne is good then I believe him." Hermione said with conviction

Ron stared at the brainy bookworm in disbelief "Am I the only one who has any sense here?" Ron asked out loud

"Ron, you better get your act together because I want to invite Daphne over to stay for the summer." Harry said

"You want that slimy Slytherin here?" Ron shouted

Harry balled his fist as he tried to control his anger. No one insults his girlfriend not even his best mate. Hermione sensed this and grabbed Harry's hand to help try to calm him. Harry glared at his best friend and said in a very cold tone to leave, which Ron was gladly to do after the privacy charms were gone.

After the redhead was gone the three had a discussion on where Daphne would sleep and when she'd arrive. Harry told them that she was waiting for his letter and Hermione offered to share her room with Daphne. Harry was happy that one of his best friends was trying to accept his girlfriend. Little did he know was that Hermione wanted to share a room with the 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin to interrogate her

* * *

><p>(2 days later)<p>

Daphne walked through the door if Number 12 Grimmauld Place and was greeted with a lukewarm greeting from everyone except three people; her boyfriend, Hermione and Sirius. "Hello love, I've missed you." Harry said after he kissed her in greeting. Daphne smiled and returned the greeting with equal passion

"If you two want to get busy, may I suggest somewhere private?" Sirius said grinning. The couple broke apart blushing. Hermione came forward and introduced herself, which went well then she showed the Slytherin where she was sleeping.

Once Daphne was settled Hermione put up a privacy charm in their room and sat down "I guess you want to talk about Harry?" Daphne asked knowing the reason she was sharing a room with Hermione. The bookworm nodded at the question "I don't know what to say really, but he changed me. I was the Ice Queen of Slytherin as you know, but with Harry I can be myself, I don't have to hide." Daphne said smiling a little

"I know what you mean, Harry has a way of bring out your true self and not to be embarrassed about it. He did the same thing to Luna last year and now she's one of his closest friends." Hermione said knowing exactly how Harry can affect people around him

"I know, Luna caught us one night and promised to help us sneak around." Daphne said as she remembered that time. Hermione's eyes widened in shock at the new information "I know, I didn't expect it either, but she respects Harry and is very loyal to him." Daphne said when she saw how the brunette reacted

Hermione knew that Luna was extremely loyal to Harry. She could see it in Luna's eyes and knew that Luna would sacrifice herself to protect Harry. "I wish I was able to go to the Ministry with you. So I could be there for Harry, but I didn't know what was going on and even if I did know, I couldn't risk blowing our cover." Daphne continued, feeling guilty

"Daphne, you don't need to feel guilty and you don't have to hide now and if we go somewhere again. I'll make sure Harry brings you with us!" Hermione said firmly. Hermione didn't like that this girl, who didn't know Harry as well as her, but was able to snag him. But she was willing to give her a chance. She would do anything for Harry even if meant sacrificing her own happiness.

"I know that I'll never be as close to him as you are Hermione, and I don't want to get in between the two of you." Daphne said breaking Hermione out of her thoughts

"Daphne, you don't.."

"I've seen how you two interact with one another over the years and I know you love him Hermione and I think he loves you too." Daphne said looking down

"But if he loves me, why is he with you?" Hermione asked perplexed

"Because he doesn't think you like him like that, so he went to me because I'm like you, I'm intelligent, beautiful and independent." Daphne said tucking a piece of her blond hair back over her left ear

Hermione blushed at the beautiful comment "I'm not beautiful Daphne. Not like you or even half of the girls at Hogwarts." Hermione said sadly

Daphne snorted "You are obviously blind Granger!" the blonde Slytherin muttered. Hermione blinked at the comment from the blonde "Harry sees you not for your outer beauty, though I think he finds very attractive, but it's on the inside that he really cares about." Daphne said confidently

Hermione nodded as she understood what Daphne was telling her. Harry wasn't blinded completely too physical beauty like most of the boys at Hogwarts, but he saw what was inside and that was what really mattered. "Listen, I think I can share him if you want to." Daphne said seriously though she fidgeted a bit Hermione just stared at the tall blond Slytherin

Share Harry? She never thought she'd have to do such a thing. It's always been him and her even if Ron was there he was in the background mostly. But now his girlfriend was proposing sharing her boyfriend with her. The boy, who she's fancied since third year. It was something she needed to consider carefully.

"Look, I know that you'll be able to be there for Harry more than I can, because where I am and the position I'm at. So I think we can work something out!" Daphne said as she fiddled with the comforter

"You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?" Hermione asked still in shock at what the tall blond offered her

"You're the only person he talks about mostly, sure he talks about Ron and Sirius, but you always ended up what he talks about no matter what." Daphne said feeling depressed now. Hermione got up from her spot and hugged the tall blond Slytherin

Harry was grinning as he walked in to the library. He's never been so happy and it's because he has his girlfriend with him even though not with him at this moment. When he entered the library he spotted Ron and Ginny playing wizard's chess, Remus was reading in one of the chairs, and Luna Lovegood was staring at the books on the shelves.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Harry asked quite shocked to see the blond Ravenclaw

"Oh hello Harry." Luna said giving him a glance then turning back to the books

"Hi Luna, but again what are you doing here?" Harry asked still perplexed

"Oh, I was asked by professor Dumbledore to come since he thought it would be wise for the students who went to the Ministry be here since they'd be targeted heavily." Luna said in her dreamy tone

Harry nodded in agreement to the headmaster's logic "Where's Neville?" Harry asked looking around knowing the once clumsy and shy Gryffindor would be here also since he was with them at the Ministry

"He's in his room waiting for the effects of one of the twins products to wear off" Ginny said looking up from the chessboard for the first time. The room went silent as Hermione and Daphne entered

"What's she doing in here?" Ron sneered

"Ronald, that's no way to treat someone you don't know!" Ginny said smacking her brother in the head

"But she's a Slytherin!" Ron whined as he rubbed his head

Ginny rolled her eyes and got up to greet the new girl "Hello my name is Ginny, I apologize for my prat of a brother." Ginny said

"Nice to meet you Ginny, I am Daphne." the blond said

"Ronald, Daphne is a nice person once you get to know her and you'll best be nice to her!" Hermione said sticking up for her new friend

Ron's jaw dropped "I can't believe you, she's a bloody Slytherin for goodness sakes that means she evil" Ron said almost shouting

"Not exactly Ron. Slytherin house is for the ambitious, not for evil." Lupin said entering the conversation

"Hello professor, it's nice to see you again." Daphne greeted her former Defence teacher

"Hello Miss Greengrass and I haven't been your teacher for a while so you can call me Remus." Lupin said smiling and Daphne nodded with a smile on her currently red lipstick covered lips

Ron sputtered for a bit then stormed off. Neville came down a little while later to see the others all talking in the library

"Hey Neville, how are you?" Harry greeted with a smile

"I'm great Harry, but what's going on with Ron?" Neville asked as he sat down next to Ginny

"He's not happy with my new girlfriend." Harry said with a shrug

Neville looked confused "Why would he be mad at Hermione, she already told him that she wasn't interested in him last year" Neville said

Harry's eyes widened "Hermione? I never said Hermione was my girlfriend" the Boy-Who-Lived shouted out

Neville looked more confused "Then who is your girlfriend?" Neville asked eyeing Ginny and Luna

"Neville, I'd like you to meet Daphne Greengrass, my girlfriend." Harry said smiling proudly

Neville did a double take, but smiled and held out his hand "Nice to meet you, Daphne."

Daphne took it and smiled "It's nice to meet you too."

After that the conversation was smooth sailing as everyone, except Harry learned about Daphne and Daphne in turn learned about Harry's friends. "I'll tell you the real stories of Harry's exploits when we are alone." Hermione whispered into Daphne's ear. Daphne nodded with a smile on her face

Harry however heard this and sighed "Alright, I guess there's no going around it, I'll tell you the truth about my years a Hogwarts and Hermione will help!" Harry said in a fake defeated tone because he trusted the people in this room with his life. So for more than three hours Harry and Hermione regaled the group in the adventures they had during their school years. Sirius joined them before they got started so he got to learn the truth also.

During the telling the group found it interesting as Harry always highlighted Hermione's accomplishments leaving his in the background while Hermione would downplay her part and highlighted Harry's. At the end everyone in the room was really enlighten. They got the real story by combining both stories and not the cock and bull that a certain redhead spewed that made him look like the hero of it all.

After that Daphne was more than sure that Harry had feelings for Hermione and she had to get to the bottom of it. "Harry, could we talk for a moment?" Daphne asked seriously. Harry nodded and got up wrapped an arm around Daphne and they left

"Harry's got it bad!" Sirius said shaking his head, a big smile on his face before letting out a small laugh

"What, like you did back in fifth year with, what was her name, Amelia Bones?" Lupin said with a smile

"Shut up Moony, we where both Love Potioned!" Sirius growled

"That was forth year Padfoot." Lupin said, rolling your eyes "That didn't stop you from humiliating yourself by singing that love song to her on Valentines day, and that _was_ in fifth year." The werewolf then smirked and continued "But what happened next? When you tried to kiss her what happened? You missed and kissed old Christopher Petermore. Who was her _boyfriend_ at the time. And _then_ he was your own personal stalker!" the group in the room burst out in laughter at that tail

"Shut it Moony!" Sirius growled, throwing a pillow at Lupin, which hit him in the face.

"What is it you want to talk about, love?" Harry asked as soon as the two of them were somewhere private

"Do you have feelings for Hermione?" Daphne asked outright. Harry sputtered for bit then he went to a spiel that he and Hermione were only friends. The speech he used came so naturally to him made Daphne sure he's said this before or rehearsed it in his head many times. "Harry, you don't have to lie to me. Remember, I've seen how you two act around each other for the past five years and I know that you care for her deeply." Daphne said knowingly

Harry hung his head in defeat "You're right Daph, but I love you too, I don't want to choose." Harry said sadly

"Harry, I think Hermione and I can work something out where you can have both of us." Daphne said with confidence

"But that's not fair to you!" Harry said morosely

"Harry, you've been selfless for a lot of your life. For once in your life be selfish!" Daphne said with a smile. Harry stood there thinking of the pros and the cons of this and finally nodded his head, but he still wasn't sure. "Good, now I need to talk to Hermione." Daphne said leaving Harry to his thoughts. Daphne pulled Hermione from the library and into the room they shared and after she secured the room she got to the point. "I think I've got Harry right where we need him." Daphne said proudly

Hermione blinked in confusion before she asked "What are you talking about?"

"Have you thought any more about my offer?" Daphne asked knowing that the brunette probably never stopped. According to Harry, Hermione never paused on a problem until she solved it.

"I have, and I think I am willing to do this, but what does Harry think of it?" Hermione asked

Daphne smiled at this "I told him that for once he should be selfish and I think he's willing to try."

"But he never said that he'd go along with it!" Hermione pointed out

"No, but I can tell that he's going to cave." Daphne said smugly

"How do you know?" Hermione asked not liking this smug looking Daphne

"Don't worry Hermione, I didn't do anything to influence his judgment, but I could tell that he's going to accept it." Daphne said trying to reassure the brunette

Hermione was still conflicted. She didn't want to do this if Harry felt like it was not a good idea. Her whole being was centred on doing right by Harry and helping him in any way. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts "Who is it?" Hermione called

"It's Harry." the Boy-Who-Lived said from the other side of the door. Daphne undid her privacy charms and let her boyfriend in

Harry was shocked to find his girlfriend here, but ignored it because he wanted, no; he needed to talk to Hermione. She was the only person whoever gave him unbiased advice and knew exactly what to do to help him no matter what. "Um, Hermione could we talk?" Harry asked nervously glancing at his girlfriend

Hermione nodded "I think I'll go downstairs and talk to Remus and the others." Daphne said taking the hint. After she left Harry re-cast the privacy charms in the room

"So I guess you want to talk about me sharing you with Daphne?" Hermione asked starting the talk. Harry nodded

"Yeah, what do you think about it?" Harry asked. Hermione blinked then smiled. Leave it to Harry to worry about her wellbeing and totally ignore his.

"I've thought about it a lot and I think that I'm willing to try. I like Daphne and I think between the two of us we could keep you in line. But what do you think of it, really?" Hermione asked

Harry looked at his best friend for a while. He never thought of Hermione to be willing to share like this, but she always had a way to surprise him. That's why he loved her the way he did. She was never dull and kept him on his toes. "I've liked you since second year." Harry admitted sheepishly

Hermione's eyes widen at this. Harry smiled at the fact that he rendered her speechless, which was an amazing feat "I didn't know that I did at the time, because I never had any kind of love or affection before, but after you got petrified I was lost and didn't know what to do. I'd visit you in the hospital wing every chance I got, I even snuck in under my invisibility cloak at night just to see you, to talk to you." Harry said smiling as he remembered those nights. Hermione never knew this and it made her love him more if it were possible

"My feelings for you grew over the years, though I didn't notice them at all since I had other things going on. But you were with me through all of that and helped me through it like you always do" Harry said smiling at the last bit. Hermione smiled also "By the time I figured it out, I also found that Ron like you too and I didn't want to lose his friendship so I let you go." Harry said

'Figures that Harry would do something noble like that.' Hermione thought

"I also never thought you'd like me in that way so I kept my feelings hidden, which I had become good at. But you were always on the forefront of my mind. But when Daphne and I started to date, I figured that I missed my chance and besides I was happy." Harry continued

"Harry, I've liked you since you saved me from that troll in our first year. I've never seen anything so selfless before. You intrigued me and not because you were the Boy-Who-Lived, but for the boy you are. I made a vow to myself to be there beside you no matter what, to help you through whatever trouble that plagued you, it plagued me also. I dedicated my life to helping you in any way possible. No matter how hard it was or how you might feel about me." Hermione said.

Harry felt awful because he knew what she was talking about. Third year, the Firebolt. She did it to protect him and he treated her like dirt. He never made it up to her and that now bogged him down. Hermione smiled as she could see what was going through Harry's mind, which she was able to do since their first year a few weeks after the troll accident. "I hold no grudge Harry, and you don't have to do anything to make up for it." Hermione said taking Harry's hand in her own

"But you deserve it Hermione, the way I treated you, I never appreciated all you've done for me. What kind of friend am I?" Harry said as he sat down on the nearest bed head in his hands

"Harry, you're a good friend and the fact that you admit this makes you a better one." Hermione said comfortingly

"How do you always know how to make me feel better?" Harry asked smiling slightly

"Because it's my job." The bookworm said with a smile

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" the Gryffindor Golden Boy asked simply

Hermione beamed before she said "Yes I will!" she then leaned forwards and caught Harry's lips with her own, kissing the black haired boy with all the love she had inside her. All the passion her heart held for the scar-headed boy she wrapped her arms around.

Harry closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her back, showing the girl the same amount of love and passion she was showing him. When they pulled away, they where both blushing and smiling happily

Meanwhile downstairs Daphne was having an interesting talk with Harry's other friends "So what's it like in the Gryffindor tower?" Daphne asked curiously

"Well we always have the best parties!" Neville said, smiling smugly

"Really?" Daphne said with intrigue

"Yeah, Fred and George always were able to get all the food and drink." Ginny said smiling also

"That sounds lovely, better than what the Ravenclaw's have." Luna said as she played with her Butterbeer cap necklace

"How about Slytherin, what are their parties like?" Ginny asked curiously

"Malfoy bragging about how he won the entire match." Daphne said

"Pshh, Draco couldn't find the snitch if it were right in front of him!" Neville said. This made everyone laugh

"You're probably right since he's never beaten Harry, but that's because Harry's the best Seeker in the whole school" Daphne said smiling. Everyone nodded

Ginny liked Daphne, she couldn't help it. Daphne wasn't like any of the other Slytherins, and plus if Harry trusted her than that meant she was trustworthy. Neville was also on the same thought train as Ginny and trusted Harry's judgment. Luna as usual was hard to read with her dreamy expression in place.

Harry and Hermione came down holding hands and Daphne smiled when she saw this "Well?" she asked anxiously

"We talked and decided that it could work." Hermione said smiling. Daphne jumped up and kissed Harry then hugged Hermione. The others in the room were quite confused as two what was going on.

Daphne explained to the others what was going on and after she was finished Sirius laughed "Only you could get two of the smartest girls in school!" Harry blushed at this

Neville walked up to Harry "Congratulations Harry" Neville said grinning

"Thanks Nev." Harry said happily

Luna just smiled as Ginny looked shocked at the new threeway couple

Well, that's chapter 1. I feel that this went really well and that it is still great.

* * *

><p>Personally I don't really want to change much of this but not only RWG but his sister and my big bro all said that I should add Fleur to it; personally I thought it was good but I'm only thinking about it. You all review, or PM, on your thought of this and I will decide on the answers you gave me. This will continue until the last chapter that our old friend, sheltie, had written on the old story. I will slightly add her later on during Chapter 3 but not for very long.<p>

I will also have a poll on my profile to add to the decision so, please, vote. And I hope you are liked the slight modifications I felt like I had to make to this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. Come back for the next chapter!


	2. Ron, the team and OWL's

Here's Chapter 2, I hope you like it. I didn't really change much in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

"SPELL CASTING"

"**Parseltounge"**

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter fanfic<strong>

**T****he Love of Three**

**Chapter 2: Ron, the team and OWL's**

* * *

><p>It took a while for the threesome to get to a place where they were all comfortable with one another, though it was easy with Harry and Hermione since they've always had a dynamic between them. It was the addition of Daphne that they needed to get used to. It helped that Ginny kept Ron out of the way. But that of course didn't last.<p>

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron shouted. This startled the threesome who were playing twister and laughing. Harry was smiling one of the biggest smile he had ever had, Daphne waist was really close to his while his face was awfully close to Hermione's, who was also smiling. The youngest Weasley son looked like he was ready to blow

"What business is it of yours Ronald? As you've made it quite clear of your feelings." Hermione said as she tried to untangle herself from the others

"Why are you hanging around with _that_?" Ron sneered as he pointed to Daphne

Harry glared at his former best friend "I'm playing a game with _my_ Harry and my new friend." Hermione said

"New friend!" Ron sputtered not catching the 'my Harry' part

"Yes, my new friend!" Hermione affirmed

"But she's a Slytherin!" Ron bellowed

Hermione rolled her eyes "Ronald, not all Slytherins are evil that's just a dogma that Voldemort started!" Hermione said

"They're evil, I know it!" Ron shouted

"Ron, if you having nothing nice to say then leave now!" Harry said coolly

Ron glared at his former best friend "She's brainwashed you into her slave and now she has Hermione also, I have to do something before it goes too far!" Ron said. Daphne couldn't help, but snort at this "What's so funny you piece of filth?" Ron sneered

Harry was ready to attack the redhead, but Hermione held him back knowing that Daphne could handle herself against Ron. "You know, you do a very good impression of Malfoy." Daphne commented. This made Ron's ears turn red "Yes, in matter of fact if we changed your hair to blond and got rid of the freckles, I think you could be mistaken as Malfoy!" Daphne said in deadpan

This only increased the redness in Ron's face that was now turning purple. Harry and Hermione were holding onto one another as they collapsed to the floor laughing. Daphne stood up and circled the furious redhead and tapped her finger to her chin in thought "Yes, you'd make a good Malfoy with the right changes; in fact let's try it out to see!" Daphne said puling out her wand

"I'd hex you before you could!" Ron growled as he pulled his wand also

Daphne snorted "Please! You wouldn't have enough time to think of a hex before I cast mine." Ron just glared at her "Harry has told me all about the DA meetings and he told me that you were all right, but that you didn't have the guts to actually do something about it!" Daphne said. This made Ron turn even more purple if that was possible "Yes, and he said that you don't put enough power into your spells and even if you did they'd be mediocre at best." Daphne said, though Harry never actually said this she did just to rile the redhead up

"I'll show power! REDUCTO!" Ron snarled as he unleashed the most powerfulstate of the blasting curse at Daphne, who dodge it with ease

"Unlike some purebloods, my parents made sure I stayed in shape." Daphne taunted. Ron was panting a bit after unleashing such a powerful spell "What's wrong Weasley, don't have another one in you?" Daphne taunted. Ron again readied another hex, but before he could utter it he was in a full body bind and silenced without a word from Daphne. "That Weasley is called silent spell casting and we start learning about it this year, but sadly you'll have trouble with it like all other things that isn't Quidditch or eating." Daphne said coolly. Harry got up and took Daphne's hand as he held his other out to Hermione, which she took. They left Ron bound on the floor of the lounge.

The summer progressed and Harry was teaching Daphne all the spells they covered in DA last year and Hermione and Daphne helped Harry prepare for next year by reading ahead. Harry found that having two girlfriends was difficult as they both pushed him to have his homework done and not wait for the last minute, but he found out that if he did what he was told he'd get rewarded by both of them. This made him more motivated in his studies.

Daphne stood in the Dulling room and held her wand tightly in her left hand. Harry was behind he and Hermione was of at the side, watching with a smile "Okay Daph, just remember what I said." Harry explained, taking her hand in his and held the wand out, pointing it forwards "Think of the happiest memory you can and focus it into your wand. Allow the memory and the feeling associated with it spill from your wand and into the physical world."

"Okay." Daphne said, taking a deep breath "I'm ready."

Harry let go of her and smiled "Now."

"Expecto petronum!" Daphne said and a bright silver mist escaped her wand which soon formed into her fully corporal Patronus. It was then that the three found out that Daphne's Patronus was a snake. A King Cobra to be exact

"That's wonderful Daph; I knew you could do it!" Harry said before he span her around and kissed her deeply a reward

Hermione smiled before she held out her wand to cast her Patronus since she hadn't done it in a while. "Expecto petronum!" she said calmly what happened caused a gasp of surprise to escape her mouth. Harry and Daphne pulled apart to see a shinning silver doe Patronus standing in front of the brown haired bookworm "B… But my Patronus is an otter?" Hermione said

"I guess it changed." Harry said with a shrug

This set Hermione to head into research mode, as Harry called it. Later they found that a Patronus can change when something has changed in your life that was significant. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Daphne were sitting in the living room lounging when one of them decided to ask.

"Who do you think is going to be our new Defence professor?" Neville asked out loud

"Who knows, but I hope it isn't Snape that's the last thing I need!" Harry said. Hermione glared at her boyfriend

"I agree with you Harry, Snape would be a drag on Defence. Not that we've had great teacher in the past minus Professor Lupin." Daphne said. Hermione's jaw dropped "Oh come on Hermione! Snape is a greasy git that should never teach children in the first place!" Daphne said noticing Hermione's expression. Everyone except Harry were looking at Daphne with shock and a bit of awe also "What? He may be my head of house, but that doesn't mean I like him. He's petty man, who likes to bully people by using his position. I can't understand why Dumbledore keeps him around unless they are lovers or something!" Daphne said

The lovers comment made everyone turn green "Uh, Daphne, I don't think we needed that mental image!" Ginny said as she tried to rid the horrific image from her mind

"Sorry, but he really is a useless teacher that only likes to abuse his position." Daphne said with a shrug "Plus why else would Dumbledore have him around?" she added with a smirk This only reinforced the mental image of Snape and Dumbledore, which made everyone turn a dark shade of green.

"Dumbledore says he's trusts Snape and if by saying that is supposed to make everything better." Harry said. Daphne snorted

"Yeah right, it's like saying that I trust Malfoy" Daphne said. Hermione was still in shock as she was used to hearing Harry and Ron berates Snape and then reprimanding the two for it, but how was she going to do that to Daphne. "Oh Hermione, you shouldn't completely trust authority figures. I thought you'd learned that by now!" Daphne said when she saw the look of shock on the brunette's face

"But if we can't trust them who can we trust?" Hermione asked exasperatedly

"I trust Harry." Neville said steadfast. This made everyone looked at the boy with intrigue

"You trust me Nev?" Harry said with shock

"Of course I do Harry, if it weren't for you I would still the clumsy weak wizard I was, but you gave me confidence that not even my Gran could give me. I learned that if you want something done then you need to do it yourself with or without the help of adults." Neville said

"Well said Neville." Daphne said smiling at the once shy Gryffindor. Neville blushed a bit at the praise. Harry looked at the others

"I trust you also Harry." Luna said "Before I met you I was either picked on or just ignored, but you helped me find a place where I belong and I can final say that I have friends." Luna had tears in her eyes as Ginny pulled the blond into a hug

"I'll stand by you Harry; you saved me in my first year and never did anything to hurt me at all unlike my prat of a brother." Ginny said

Harry then finally turned to Hermione. He knew he needed her on his side if he had any chance whatsoever. She also knew this. "Harry, you know that I'm a stickler for the rules and believe our professors know best, but I've always stood by you. Ever since you saved me from that troll in our first year, I've never abandoned you, not even when your name came out of that goblet fourth year and everyone was against you. I always believed in you and knew that you'd be a great wizard. And my belief in you is as strong as it was in first year, so if we have to tackle not only Voldemort, but the Order and the Ministry then you can count me in!" Hermione said with conviction

Harry smiled "Thanks Hermione, I'd never be here if it weren't for you!" Harry said hugging and kissing his best friend/girlfriend and held her hand after they parted

"Even though I only joined this merry band recently, I know that Harry will beat Voldemort." Daphne said with confidence. Harry smiled and pulled Daphne into a kiss then held her hand with his free one

"So this is it, we stand as one?" Harry said looking at all of his friends

"Absolutely, but don't you think we need help of some kind?" Hermione asked

Harry thought for a moment "I'll contact the twins, I'm sure they'd love to join." Harry said

"But wouldn't they side with their family?" Daphne asked knowing who Harry was talking about

"No, Fred and George never ever went with the flow of things and I think they'd like to help." Ginny said. Luna nodded in agreement with Ginny

"Good because I know with their clever minds they can come up with some interesting weapons for the war." Harry said

"What about Ron?" Neville asked knowing that the redhead's name would eventually come up

"Ron is still the same immature prat that he was when he was younger!" Ginny said frowning

Luna again nodded in agreement with Ginny, this time sadly "Yes, he hasn't played chess with me since I beat him and that was when he was six and I was five." she said

"Okay, we don't include Ron unless he changes." Harry said with a sigh Hermione knew this was hard for Harry to do since Ron was Harry's first friend, so she gave Harry a gentle squeeze of his hand to know that's he's not alone. Harry smiled at Hermione as a thank you.

The new group began to train, first by learning Occlumency, which thankfully Daphne knew and helped teach. When she learned of Harry's lessons with Snape this made Daphne very angry and muttered a few choice words about the potions professor.

Hermione was shocked that Dumbledore would willingly allowed Harry to be tortured by the man that hated him the most. This of course made her along with Daphne want to hex the greasy git to bits. It took some time to get the two girls to calm down, but Harry did it. Though he had a feeling that he was only delaying the inevitable. Ginny had start from the beginning, which was hard for her because she had to relive her first year all over again. Her friends comforted her when she needed it.

Luna seemed to be a natural at Occlumency and didn't need much guidance. As for Neville, he struggled a bit, but Harry and Hermione kept encouraging him along with the other three girls. Hermione didn't need much help either with Occlumency as it required to organize your mind and Hermione's mind as nothing, but organized.

When they weren't working on Occlumency they were reading ahead and research various spells in the Black Library. Sirius found this out and gave them freedom to roam, but made sure the most dangerous books were hidden. Remus also helped when he could by subtly suggesting certain books. The only hard part was to keep Molly out of the way since they all knew she could destroy their progress.

"She's like a ghost! I mean we have no peace with her!" Daphne said after a run in with the Weasley Matriarch

"I know, I thought we'd be caught for sure!" Hermione said wiping the sweat from her brow

"We can't give up, but we have to do something to distract her." Harry said

"Why don't we use my dear brother?" Ginny said

"What do you have in mind Gin?" Harry asked

Ginny just smiled "Leave it to me!"

Ginny got her mom to hassle Ron into help cleaning Grimmauld Place, so freed up the library for the teens use. The meeting with the twins was what they expected. "So what do you…" Fred said

"… Need oh, great business partne.r" George said. Fred and George then bowed after this

Harry rolled his eyes at the twins' antics "We want you to join us." Hermione said

"You guys joined the Order?" Fred asked

"How'd you do that?" George asked

Harry shook his head "No, we didn't. We decided that we need to go a different way from the Order." Harry said

The twins nodded "What we want you guys to do is help make some weapons we can use for the war not to mention if you hear anything let us know." Hermione said

"We're in!" they both said

"But what about your family?" Daphne asked curiously

"We love them, don't get us wrong, but we, like you know that the war is not going to be won their way." George said with Fred nodding in agreement

Daphne nodded. Harry and Hermione were exchanging a couple glances with one another and nodded "We also want you to do some recruiting for us also because we know we need more people to be able to win." Hermione said

"You can count on us!" the twins said with a salute Hermione sighed as she shook her head while Harry chuckled. Daphne was amused by the twins' antics.

The group maintained their training schedule with Remus and Sirius now taking a more active approach. The two marauders began to teach the teens all they knew and even told them what went on during the Order meetings, which wasn't much.

"So Dumbledore isn't doing anything with the information that the Order has gathered?" Hermione asked incredulously Remus shook his head

"Not really, it appears that he's trying to do convert captured Death Eaters to the light side." Sirius said with a sigh

Harry snorted at this "Harry?" Hermione chided

"What? Come on, Hermione that is stupid! They're Death Eaters they should be killed for what they have done!" Harry said

Hermione paled slightly. Everyone else was quiet and watched "You don't believe that, do you?" Hermione asked shocked that her best friend/boyfriend would suggest killing

"I do, because they'll keep killing and raping. It doesn't matter if they say they've changed they are who they are!" Harry said

Daphne nodded in agreement "You're right Harry." she said

Hermione whipped her head toward her friend "But they are still humans!" Hermione argued

Ginny and Luna stayed silent as they listened "No they aren't Hermione, they're animals that need to be put down!" Neville said firmly

"Neville is right Hermione. I know you want to see the good in everyone, but not everyone has it within them. Plus this is war and in war there will be death." Remus said sombrely. Hermione couldn't believe it

"Hermione, I know this bothers you, but we can't win this without dealing with Voldemort's supporters like this. I mean we could lock them up, but then Voldie will find a way to free them. Plus, even if we win they will try to buy their freedom like the last war!" Harry said trying to get Hermione to understand

Hermione frowned, but nodded "You're right Harry, we have to do the right thing and that is take out as many Death Eaters as we can so they can't harm anyone else." she said sadly.

Harry pulled Hermione into a hug and a kiss "After we're done I'm taking you away from this and all we'll be worried about is if you need more suntan lotion." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear Hermione smiled at this and kissed Harry

"And what about me?" Daphne asked because she heard what Harry said though the others didn't

"You're invited as well if you like." Harry said smiling. Daphne smiled before playfully punching him in the shoulder. She then pulled Harry into a kiss

Harry and his friends were having a nice talk about their favourite memories at Hogwarts when they heard a tapping sound. Luna, who was closest to the window opened and five owls flew through.

With a flurry of owls marked what would be an interesting day. Four of them landed by them and the fifth flew upstairs. "Our OWL's!" Hermione squeaked as she took her letter from the owl with a shaky hand

"Well there's no way to avoid it. Let's see how badly I did." Harry said taking his without any nerves at all

"I'm sure you did fine dear." Daphne said as she took hers

**OWL's**** Results for Harry James Potter**

**Subject-Theory-Practical-Overall**

**Transfiguration-**O-O-O

**Charms-**O-O-O

**Potions-**A-EE-EE

**Defence**** against the Dark Arts-**O-O+-O+

**History of Magic-**T-N/A-T

**Astronomy-**A-A-A

**Care of Magical Creatures-**EE-EE-EE

**Divination-**A-A-A

**OW****L's-11**

Harry smiled at his results as he was expecting worse. Mostly from potions, but he did well enough. "How'd you do Mione?" Harry asked turning to his girlfriend

"I got almost all O's except for Astronomy and History of Magic."

Hermione said frowning slightly

"That's better than me." Neville said as he looked through his results

"I think Hermione beat everyone!" Daphne said closing her letter

"What about you Daph, how'd you do?" Hermione asked looking away from her results

"Not as good as you Hermione, but I did well enough." Daphne said smiling

Their peace was broken by an overly loud shout "HOW COULD YOU ONLY GET ONLY ONE OWL?" Molly Weasley bellowed

"Looks like mom saw Ron's results." Ginny commented though she really didn't need to

"She's like a living howler!" Daphne said with a bit of awe

"That is what her unofficial nickname is." Luna said fiddling with her Butterbeer cap necklace

"YOU LOST YOUR PREFECT BADGE BECAUSE OF YOUR POOR PERFORMANCE AND MCGONAGALL THREATEN THAT YOU'D LOSE YOUR QUIDDITCH PRIVILEGES IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!" Molly bellowed

"Well if Ron isn't a prefect, then who is?" Ginny asked

At that time Harry decided to look at his school list and out fell a Prefect badge "Oh Harry, congratulations I knew you deserved it!" Hermione said pulling Harry into one of her bone-crushing hugs

"Thanks, but I don't think Ron's going to like this." Harry said as he stared at the shiny silver badge in disbelief

"Who cares what that prat thinks; you deserve that badge more than him!" Ginny said hugging Harry also

"That means Hermione and you will be patrolling together." Daphne said sadly

"I may be with Hermione more than with you, but that doesn't mean I love you any less." Harry said giving Daphne a kiss. Daphne brighten at this

"So who is the Quidditch captain I wonder?" Ginny asked curiously

"It's Katie Bell, she's the most senior member of the team." Harry said right away

"You think she's any good?" Neville asked since he didn't know the girl that well

"Definitely, she my favourite Chaser!" Harry said brightly

"Your favourite Chaser?" Hermione said arching an eyebrow

"Yeah, she and I get along great, and I know she'll be a great Captain." Harry said smiling

"Is that all she is?" Daphne asked suspiciously.

Harry blinked in confusion "What are you two going on about?" Harry asked

"Harry, did you and Katie ever, you know?" Hermione asked waving her hand at the end

Harry's eyes widen "No! We're just good friends that's all! Besides I think she is seeing Fred." Harry said

Hermione brighten up at this "That's good or I would be having some words with Katie." Hermione said

"I don't think you need to worry about that Hermione, since everyone in Gryffindor figured that it would only be a matter of time before you and Harry got together." Ginny said

"I don't think anyone will believe that Harry's got two girls and the other is Daphne." Neville said. Ginny nodded in agreement

"This is going to be an interesting year!" Harry said. Ginny and Luna where both made fifth year prefects. Once they found this out smiles spread on their faces and they hugged each other, smiling and laughing together

* * *

><p>Thank you for sticking around to the end, it means a lot to know you at least read this story. Tell me if you liked it or hated it. Please, I really enjoy working on this story so please, tell me what you think.<p>

Also, I can't think of a name for Harry's group, so if you have an idea just put it into a review or send me a PM.

And remember, the Fleur thing is still on and end two days after I post that last chapter that the old story got to. Come back for the next chapter!


	3. Gringotts

Here's Chapter 3 hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

"SPELL CASTING"

"**Parseltounge"**

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter fanfic<strong>

**The**** Love of Three**

**Chapter 3: Gringotts**

* * *

><p>Harry and his friends were getting ready to head to Diagon Alley to get their supplies for the year. Tonks and Remus were to of the Order members that would be escorting them. "Everyone set?" Remus asked looking at the assembled group<p>

The group of teens nodded "Good, we thought that we'd split you into groups so it would be easier." Tonks said

"Harry, your group will be Hermione, Daphne and Ron. While Neville will be with Luna and Ginny." Remus said

"Sounds good as long as Ron doesn't say anything about my girlfriend!" Harry said glaring at the redhead

"Don't worry Harry; I'm going to be watching your group." Tonks said with a grin. Harry smiled at the pink haired Auror

"Right, let's get going." Remus said. They flooed into the Leaky Cauldron and then from there headed to Diagon Alley

"I need to go to Gringotts first to get some money." Harry said

Tonks nodded. The Weasley's also needed to get money so they all headed over to Gringotts to find Neville's Gran and Luna's father waiting for them. Gran, what are you doing here?" Neville asked surprised

"Dumbledore told me when you'd be getting your school supplies and I thought it was a good time to see you." Augusta Longbottom said

"Lady Longbottom, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Harry greeted as kissed the back of her hand. Daphne taught Harry about proper pureblood edict during their time together.

"Mr Potter, nice to finally meet you." Augusta Longbottom said amazed by Harry's manners. Harry introduced everyone there and also greeted Luna's father then they headed inside.

When the group entered the bank who was quickly greeted by a small Goblin who was wearing a blue business suit. "Hello Lord Potter. I am Hookeye, the Potter Account Manager. Can you, Ms Greengrass and Ms Granger follow me, please?"

"Okay." Harry said in confusion

"We will be awhile so your companions should probably leave." Hookeye said

"We'll go and sort out everything before meeting up at the Leakey Cauldron in three hours." Tonks said

"Got it Tonks." Harry said "Oh, and can you grab our stuff for us, I'll pay you back later."

"You better Harry." Tonks said as she, Ron and everyone else left with another Goblin to go to their vaults

The threesome followed Hookeye to the goblin's office and by the time the trio got there they where completely confused. "Excuse me sir, but why are we needed here?" Daphne asked with confusion and a bit curiosity in her voice

"Ms Greengrass, you are here as you are a betrothed to Mr Potter." the goblin said

"What?" Harry and Hermione shouted

"I would advise you to be calm Ms Granger, Mr Potter." Hookeye said calmly

"But what do you mean betrothed? I mean I'm dating Daphne but betrothed? I never did anything that would be for a betrothal!" Harry said panicking a bit

"It's in the Potter history Mr Potter. When you kissed Ms Greengrass and meant it, you became betrothed to her." Hookeye said like it was a known fact. Harry sat back stunned

"Then why am I here, sir?" Hermione asked

"Hookeye, I'm the Potter account manager. And you're here because you're betrothed to Mr Potter as well." Hookeye said

This made the three teens' eyes widen "How could that be as Harry and Daphne are already betrothed?" Hermione asked trying to stay calm

"According to the Potter history it isn't unusual for the head of the Potter house to have two betroths." Hookeye said looking at his notes

"But how did this happen?" Harry asked trying not to whine

"It appears that Ms Granger has been your betrothed just a couple weeks ago." Hookeye said looking at a piece of parchment

"That's when we decided to start dating!" Hermione said shocked

"But how could I be betrothed to Hermione when we decided to date?" Harry asked

"The same way it was for Ms Greengrass and that created the betrothal." Hookeye said. Harry and Hermione turned to each other still in shock

Hookeye figured he should explain "It is a Potter custom of sort, when a kiss occurs and both mean it with their very heart and soul a betrothal is formed. The kiss can't be out of lust or because of a potion, or spell, the feelings must be genuine. How it can tell is a mystery that may never be solved."

"Excuse me Mr Hookeye, but what would be the positions of myself and Hermione in the household?" Daphne asked. Harry and Hermione turned to Daphne shocked that the blond would ask such a question at this time

"Well you would take the title of Lady Gryffindor and Ms Granger take the title Lady Potter." Hookeye said. Daphne nodded

"Did you say Gryffindor?" Hermione croaked. Hookeye nodded

"But, how, huh?" Harry uttered in confusion

"Were you not aware of your family history?" Hookeye asked. Harry shook his head. Hookeye sighed and took out a book

The trio then got a crash course of Harry's family history. He was direct descendant of Gryffindor from the Potter side and was direct descendant of both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw from the Evans side, his mother's. He was also very wealthy because of that and had almost complete control of Hogwarts because of his connection to three of its founders. He was also direct descendant to many other families. They found this out because is the last two wizarding wars left many families without heirs Harry was the last link to them all.

"So let me get this straight, I'm betrothed to Harry and have been since we decided to date, meanwhile Harry is also betrothed to Daphne, Harry is also the descendent of three of the four founders of Hogwarts, and to finish it off, thanks to two wizarding wars Harry is the heir to nearly thirty small family's and therefore is the richest wizard in England." Hermione said as she finally wrapped her head around this revelation

Hookeye nodded. Hermione wanted to jump into Harry's lap and snog him senseless, but one look from Daphne she knew that wasn't proper etiquette when you deal with goblins. So she held off for now.

Hookeye then summoned a box with six rings inside, four family rings and two engagement rings. The Gryffindor family ring was a red metal band with a circular gold plate at the top of the ring. The gold plate had the lion of Gryffindor on in red with the words 'Bravery is our sword' engraved on the inside of the ring in Latin. The Gryffindor engagement ring was a thin silver band with a red ruby on the top with a small diamond on either side of the red gem.

The Potter family ring was different; a white gold ring with a silver metal plate with the symbol of a phoenix standing on top of a P of fire. The engraving on the inside said 'We rise before the fall' in Latin. The betrothal ring was a gold band with a purple sapphire with a normal white diamond on the left and a black diamond on the back.

The Ravenclaw family ring was blue with a white gold disc on top of it. The plate had the blue eagle of Ravenclaw on it. Inside of it where Latin engraved words which translated as 'Knowledge is our weapon'. And the final family ring, the Hufflepuff family ring, was a yellow ring with a black metal plate. The metal plate had a yellow badger on top of it. The words engraved on the inside of this where 'Kindness heals all'.

Harry placed the family rings onto his hand and then placed the Potter betrothal ring onto Hermione's left ring ringer. He then placed the Gryffindor betrothal ring onto Daphne's right ring finger. "Mr Potter, you are also allowed access to more of your vaults." Hookeye said. Harry nodded wondering if he could handle any more surprises today. Hookeye then summoned a blue folder that was an inch thick that was full of separate pieces of parchment that was tied together with green thread. The parchment was the same size as a page of A4 paper. "This has all the information on all of your vaults and all withdrawals."

"Let me look at it." Hermione said as she grabbed the folder and skimmed through it, her eyes gliding across each page in mere seconds, spending no more then 7 seconds on a page. In only two minutes she was already half way through the folder

"Is she even reading that thing properly?" Daphne asked

"She has a near perfect photographic memory." Harry explained, shrugging his shoulders "I think she purposely studies so much because she finds is therapeutic or something." After another few minutes Hermione closed the book with a sigh "Well?"

"I'd say that in total you have about 9,824,050,987 Galleons, 10 Sickles and 12 Knuts." Hermione said

"What?" Harry asked in shock

"Yes." Hermione said "And that's only because Gringotts interest is frozen until the volts are clamed by the heads of family's. If you had known about this since you where 11 you would have about 1,672,999,765,098 Galleons 15 Sickles and 12 Knuts."

"At least you don't ever have to worry about taking care of your two loving future wives." Daphne smirked as she kissed Harry's cheek

"But there's more." Hermione said simply

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously

"Every year at the start of each school year since your parents died approximately 2,000 Galleons are taken out of your Trust Vault since all other vaults where sealed until you excepted the family rings." Hermione explained "The excuse for the withdrawals where that they where for your welfare Harry."

"That's a lie!" Harry growled "I was given no money growing up and the only money I get nowadays is the money I personally get from Gringotts before school starts!" Harry then added "And even if I was given money at my relatives house, as soon as the person who gave it to me left the Dursley's would have taken it from me in seconds!"

"Who made the withdrawals Hermione?" Daphne asked

"Let me check." The bookworm said, as if she doubted her memory and searched for one of the pages with one of those withdrawals on and her eyes widened "D… Dumbledore!" she said in shock

"That bastard stole Harry's money!" Daphne growled "At 2,000 Galleons for 14 years, since that won't happen this year that makes 28,000 Galleons!"

"This will not continue Lord Potter." Hookeye growled "The Bank of Gringotts will return all money stolen from you and return it to the main Potter vault, as well as your entire Trust Vault."

"Thank you Hookeye." Harry smiled as he calmed down

"There is no need to thank me, stealing is highly hated in Gringotts." Hookeye smiled, something that caused the girls to be slightly scared "Now, what did you mean by the fact that all money you would have gained being taken away from you by these 'Dursley's'?"

"The Dursley's are my Muggle family. My aunt, uncle and cousin have made my home life a living hell." Harry said, looking down in shame as tears started to well up in his eyes "They make me do all the cleaning, all the cooking, all the gardening and they also beat me when I do something wrong. I still have all of the scares." As he said the words 'beat me' the eyes of the two women he was betrothed to widened and some tears started welling up

"Can we see them?" Hookeye said "This could be a crime that could make their lives miserable."

"Okay." Harry sighed. He pulled the white short sleeve shirt he had been wearing over his head and the women he loved gasped at the sight. Long, painful looking scares covered his back. Some looked like they might have went down to the bone "My magic always healed the wounds when I was asleep but couldn't stop the scaring. One time when I was six I asked if I could have a bike and my uncle grabbed my arm, turned the hob on the oven and placed my arm on it. It had burnt all the way to the bone and he throw me into my cupboard. It was all healed up by the time I woke up but because of that my uncle kept me locked in there for a whole week and only gave me water, no food at all."

"Those assholes!" Daphne growled

"I'll tear their guts out and shove them up their asses for what they've done to Harry!" Hermione threatened

"You said that you got 'no food at all' when you where punished. How often did you eat?" Hookeye asked curiously

"Not often, or much. Mostly scraps." Harry sighed causing eyes to widen again and more tears to fall

"I thought you looked underfeed." Hookeye said to himself mostly

"Account Manager 'Ookeye, you and your client are needed at…" a familiar female voice said from the door as it opened but the speaker froze as they saw Harry and his exposed back "'Arry?" Fleur Delacour asked in shock

"Fleur!" Harry yelped in shock and quickly grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head and turning so she couldn't see the scares on his back

"What 'appened to you 'Arry?" Fleur asked, grabbing his shirt and looking at your back "It loos like you 'ave been fighting a dragon wiz no broom."

"My 'family' happened Fleur." Harry sighed, not even attempting to lie. She'd already seen the scares and she was a friend. Wasn't she?

"Your family?" Fleur asked in shock and Harry nodded. The blonde haired woman swore in French, an angry look upon her beautiful face. The quarter Veela then said "I am sorry you 'ad to go thought zat 'Arry."

"It's fine Fleur." Harry mumbled

"Curse Breaker Delacour, what is the reason you are here?" Hookeye asked

"Oh wi!" Fleur said, suddenly remembering why she was there "You and your client are needed at ze Ritual Room."

"That was faster then I thought it would be." Hookeye said with a smile "Thank you Curse Breaker Delacour."

"Zank you Account Manager 'Ookeye." Fleur bowed "Au revoir 'Arry." The woman then waved at the boy before walking out of the room. Daphne and Hermione pouted slightly when the quarter Veela had left

"What's with you two?" Harry asked

"She didn't even notice us at all." Hermione sulked

"Yea, she just went and fussed over you." Daphne added

"Wouldn't you if you saw a friend in a state like I am?" Harry asked

"Well…" Hermione thought "… Yea, probably."

"We should go to the Ritual Room now, Lord Potter, future Lady's Gryffindor and Potter." Hookeye said as he stood up

"Why?" Daphne asked curiously

"We wish to run the Blood Test on you." Hookeye explained as they followed him out of the room "It will explain all of your ability's and potentials."

"Okay, so will we go to my vaults after this?" Harry asked

"Yes." Hookeye answered as he opened a door that was a simple black tiled circular room and white markings covered the room. In the middle of the room was a small table with three small silver daggers with Ruins carved into it and three pages of parchment

"What do we need to do?" Hermione asked

Use the dagger to slit your finger and drop three drops of it onto a piece of parchment." Hookeye said as they reached the table before giving one of the daggers to Harry "Lord Potter, it is customary for the male to go first during rituals."

"Okay." Harry said as he followed the instructions. The blood glowed slightly and expanded before words began to form on the page

**Harry James Potter****-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw**

**Parents- **James Potter + Lilly Potter nee Evens

**Parental**** guardian-** Sirius Black

**Head of the Ancient ****and Noble House of-** Potter

**Head of the Eternal ****and Royal Houses of- **Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

**Potions-** Potential Master

**Transfiguration-** Prodigy

**Charms-** Potential Master

**Defence Against the Dark Arts****-** Near Master

**State of Magic-** Bound to 1/3

**Additional Magic Ability's-**

**Magic ****Animagus-** Unknown

**Wandless magic-** Master

**Parselmouth-** Master

**Betrothed to-**Hermione JeanGranger, Daphne StephaneyGreengrass

"Whoa!" Harry said in shock, looking at the page in awe

"'Magical Animagus- Unknown'?" Daphne asked

"'Unknown' means that for some reason the ritual can't tell what the form of his Animagus is." Hookeye explained "And the 'Magical Animagus' means that his Animagus form is a magical animal."

"But that's impossible!" Hermione said in shock "All Animagai are non-magical creatures because the magic of any magical creature would counteract the wizard or witches natural magic and nearly kill them."

"There are only a few people who can handle that sort of state; the last one was Godric Gryffindor himself." Hookeye said "And as for the 'Wandless Magic' part, not many people can do _true_ Wandless Magic. Some can do simple summoning charms to get their wands but only a few can do what Lord Potter can."

"Which is?" Harry asked slightly impatient

"You can do all the spells you know without a wand and in special orders so their effects are… altered to boost their power." The Account Manager explained

"What do you mean 'boost their power'?" Hermione asked in confusion

"It is almost like a mathematical formula." Hookeye said "It works in an opposite direction addition that makes the last spell you say add to the one before it, slightly changing the effect to work as both of them and then moving to the next spell down the chain."

"So, if I said 'Reducto, Expelliarmus' the 'combo spell' would cause the other persons wand to explode?" Harry asked

"More or less." Hookeye said "However, this takes a lot of magic to use and it really tires you out so I would advise against using it much once you can use multiple spells, magic lose can be very painful to recover from. And it will be hard to learn how to use your spells like that."

"Okay, thank you Hookeye." Harry smiled happily

"We will need to do a 'Release Ritual' to shatter the block on your magic though. Through the information we have gained I would guess that Dumbledore placed a block on your magic to reduce it to a third of what it should be. And he must have been extremely scared of your power to third your power, that is very uncommon. The most common block is normally about blocking it so the blocky has about ¾ of their normal power." The Goblin smiled only for the three looked shocked at that piece of information

"Wait? Harry is already powerful, but he's only got a third of his normal power?" Daphne said in shock "You're joking right?"

"No future Lady Gryffindor." Hookeye smiled "Your future husband is, truthfully, extremely powerful."

"Well, I guess it's our turn for shocks." Hermione said as she and Daphne both picked up a dagger and slit their finger, letting three drops of blood each collect on the page that they each had. The blood expanded and formed words in a similar way that Harry's had done

**Daphne ****Stephaney Greengrass**

**Parents- **PeterGreengrass + Felicia Greengrass nee Prowers

**Siblings-** Astoria Greengrass

**Potions-** Potential Master

**Astrology****-** Prodigy

**Charms-** Prodigy

**Defence Against the Dark Arts-** Prodigy

**Ancient Ruins-** Prodigy

**History of Magic-** Prodigy

**Additional Magic Ability's-**

**Magic ****Animagus-** Unknown - Marriage gained ability

**Parselmouth-** Marriage gained ability

**Betrothed to- **Harry James Potter-Hermione JeanGranger

**Hermione Jean Granger**

**Parents- **John Granger + Lisa Granger nee Star

**Potions-** Prodigy

**Astrology-** Potential Master

**Charms-** Potential Master

**Defence Against the Dark Arts-** Prodigy

**Ancient Ruins-** Potential Master

**History of Magic-** Potential Master

**Additional Magic Ability's-**

**Parselmouth-** Marriage gained ability

**Betrothed to- **Harry James Potter- Daphne StephaneyGreengrass

"Wait, why dose it say that Daphne and I are engaged?" Hermione said in shock

"That is just a technicality." Hookeye explained "You see the double hyphen? That just explains that they are also betrothed to your future partner so you will also be technically married."

"What's a 'Marriage gained ability'?" Harry asked

"It is a magical trait that the other partner possesses that will be copied to their betrothed as a sort of wedding gift." The Goblin said "And as for the future lady Gryffindor also having an unknown 'Magic Animagus' state, that is a 'Marriage gained ability', she has gained it by being the first betrothed to Lord Potter. And her form will be a similar creature to his because of their betrothal bond."

"Betrothal bond?" Hermione asked in confusion

"Marriage in the Wizard World is very different to that in the Muggle World." The Account Manager explained "It keeps the others protected from others who try to harm or kill a member of the marriage just to break the marriage."

"I'm curious Hookeye." Hermione said "What dose the 'Prodigy', 'Potential Master' and 'Near Master' mean next to the subjects on the parchment."

"'Prodigy' means that you are gifted in that branch of magic. 'Potential Master' means that the subject comes so easily to you that you don't really need much thought and practise in those subjects. And 'Near Master' means that it comes as second nature to you and it also means that, with a little bit of training, you can be a master at it." Hookeye explained "And before you ask, an 'Eternal and Royal House' is twice the status of an 'Ancient and Noble House' and it is also a reward given to Houses that give a great image and impact on the Wizarding World which is both positive and century lasting."

"Creating and running Hogwarts!" Daphne smiled

"So, should we get through with this Release Ritual thing?" Harry asked

"Here you go Lord Potter." Hookeye smiled as he summoned a small transparent goblet full of a white liquid "You must drink it all in one go and not leave any left. The goblet is made to force any drops from the bottom or sides so there is no chance the drinker dose not take the full dose by accident."

"Thank you Hookeye." Harry smiled before downing the liquid in seconds. The white substance flowed down his thought and he felt his very veins beginning to burst with more power then ever before once he had finished he placed the goblet and burped loudly

"How do you feel Harry?" Daphne asked curiously

"Like I can take on Voldemort single handed and end it with one spell." The Founders Heir smirked

"Once you've had enough training, you should be able to kill You-Know-Who with one spell chain if you want to." Hookeye smiled "Now, would you like to come and visit your vaults?"

"Yes please Hookeye." Harry smiled as he took his girlfriend's hands, Daphne in his right and Hermione in his left

"Which one would you like to go to first?" Hookeye asked

"How about we go to the Potter vault first?" Harry asked and Hookeye nodded. They followed Hookeye to a cart and took the crazy, rollercoaster like ride to the Potter vault that seemed to be in deeper then the Trust Vault that Harry normally went to. Harry was laughing the whole way while Hermione screamed, clutching the bar given to them for dear life while Daphne had her head berried in Harry's shoulder, trying to hid from the speed and crazy swerves of the cart.

Once they reach the vault Harry was still grinning widely and laughing while Hermione was glaring at him while Daphne was shaking slightly, so Harry rubbed her back lightly "You are such a child Harry." Hermione glared

"I guess I am." Harry grinned as they followed Hookeye to a giant door with the Potter crest on

"Just place the Potter Ring in the slot at the bottom of the Family Crest." Hookeye explained. Harry nodded and once the ring was placed in the slot the whole door split in two before freely gliding to the sides leaving a massive hole in the doorway leading to the volt "In you go."

"Thank you Hookeye." Harry smiled, bowing to the Goblin as he walked inside the vault with his fiancé's following close behind him. After entering the room the first family vault they where shocked to see giant piles of Galleons, books and chests stacked all over the place "Girls, take all the gold you want." Harry smiled

"We can't do that Harry!" Hermione said

"Yea, that's your money!" Daphne argued

"No, it's _our_ money." Harry said, giving the two girls a money sack each

"Lord Potter, future Lady Potter, future lady Gryffindor, if I might make a suggestion." Hookeye said, taking out three white money sacks "These are bottomless money sacks with featherweight charms on them. You can put in as much money as you wish in there to spend at a latter date."

"That would mean we'd need to go to the bank less often." Daphne said

"Just 300 Gallons each." Hookeye said

"We'll take them." Harry smiled, giving the girls their sacks and he took his own. They then went and each put in about 2,000 Gallons each into their bags

"Let's go to the Gryffiondor vault next." Harry said and Hookeye nodded. As soon as the three walked out of the room the door sealed behind them. They then followed the Goblin to the vault next to the Potter vault which had the red Gryffondor lion on front

"What's it doing here?" Hermione asked

"The Potter family is just a bit younger than the four founders so all of your four main vaults are next to each other." Hookeye explained "Now, the same as before please Lord Potter."

This time when the door opened they saw a room that could have been mistaken for an armoury if it wasn't for the pile of gold, silver and bronze in the middle of the room "Old Godric was one dedicated warrior, wasn't he?" Daphne asked as the other two nodded. For some reason the blonde haired Slytherin felt herself being pulled to a box at the back of the room

"What you got there Daph?" Hermione asked as the girl opened the chest. The future Lady Gryffindor pulled out a Rapier blade in its sheath. The handle of the blade was a perfect fit for Daphne's hand and was made of silver, just like the Sword if Gryffindor and it had a ruby incrusted handle. A spiralling pattern of gold cascaded as the hand guard that made it look almost like pirate cutlass. At the bottom of the handle was a piece of gold in the shape of a lion's head with eyes made of rubies. The blade had the name 'Gabriella Gryffindor' engraved on it

"That's the sword of Godric Gryffindor's wife!" Harry said in shock

"Some say that the two fought against the darkest evils together side by side with their twin Goblin made blades." Hermione said

"Can I have it Harry?" Daphne asked "That way we can carry on your ancestor's legacy, fighting side by side with both wand and blade."

"Anything you want Daph." Harry smiled

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she smiled, hugging Harry tightly. She then clipped the scabbard of the blade onto her belt and expertly covered it with her robes

The next vault was that of Ravenclaw, which was pilled high with books of different types, each old and full of long forgotten magic

"Take all the books you want Hermione." Harry smiled, giving her a trunk that was similar to that of Mad-eye Moody because of the tremendous size it held inside "Build up your own library in there and read all these ancient books whenever you want."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, a smile on her face

"What's mine is my wife's as well." Harry smirked. Hermione just squeaked and hugged her man tightly before kissing him quickly on the lips and running off; putting in all the books she could in the trunk

"You are just too nice you know." Daphne smiled, leaning on Harry's side

"I would spend all the money I own on you two if I was asked nicely enough." Harry smiled

"Really?" Daphne asked in shock

"Of course." Harry smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders

They finally reached the last vault, the Hufflepuff vault, with no real idea on what might be on the inside. Once the door opened they where shocked. It was full of ancient artefacts like armour, pendants, rings and bracelets as well as different ingredient and medical books. The group decided not to take anything from this vault and re-entered the front hall of the Goblin run bank "Thank you Hookeye, this was a very insightful trip." Harry said, shaking hands with the Account Manager

"There is no need to thank me Lord Potter, I am just glad that not only did we stop theft that was happening right under Gringotts nose but we also released your full magic and told you of your true potential. It will be an honour to see you in battle one day." Hookeye smiled

"Thank you for the compliment Account Manager Hookeye." Harry smiled

"We will be looking forwards to our next visit." Daphne said with a smile, bowing to the Goblin

"Do not bow to my future Lady Gryffindor. You will soon be married to the head of an Eternal and Royal House." The Goblin said with a smile "And I will also look forwards to your next visit."

"Bye then." Hermione smiled as she and the other two left the bank. It was now an hour past lunch so when they got back to the Leaky Cauldron they quickly order lunch before going over to the others

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks smiled

"Hi Tonks." Harry smiled

"So, what took you so long at Gringotts?" Lupin asked "You didn't try and Invisibility Cloak your way inside did ya?"

"No." Harry smiled "I'll tell ya later."

"Why did the Snake have to go with ya?" Ron growled only for Daphne to quickly pull out her newly inherited Rapier and point it directly at the red haired boy's throat

"Be quiet now or there will be a hole in your vocal cords." Daphne growled "Not that anyone will really care but you." She added

Ron shut up and let the three eat while everyone else noticed that the blade used to threaton Ron was the Rapier of Gryffindor, they decided not to mention it for now. Just like the rings on Hermione and Daphne's ring fingers.

* * *

><p>Personally I felt like this chapter was really rushed in the original story so I split it in two, one for Gringotts and on for the start of Hogwarts. I also felt like I had to show you all of the ring and vaults so you had a better understanding of what happened. I also like the idea of Harry being an Animagus so… yea you get that.<p>

I was also thinking about making Harry's betrothed Animagai as well but RedWarGrey X's sister talked me out of it, saying it was overrated. So I just made Daphne one as well as an ability she gained through being betrothed to Harry. Don't worry Harry won't do much Wandless, which I find as a really cool idea (RWG suggested it), until later.

I also thought that harry would be the type to spoil his girls with ancient gifts from his vaults that they liked. As for the Rapier of Gryffindor I thought it would be a good way to connect Harry and Daphne. This is because I see Godric Gryffindor as being like the ultimate warrior so he and his wife would have matching weapons as a way of being connected in some way.

This will all be small bits of an advantage the group will have against Lord 'Moldey-Panties' (As me and RWG call him). Old Tommy boy is in for a shock! Please R&R.


	4. Hogwarts

Here is Chapter 4, or the second half of the original Chapter 3, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

"SPELL CASTING"

"**Parseltounge"**

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter fanfic<strong>

**Harry and the Love of Three**

**Chapter 4: Hogwarts**

* * *

><p>After the day at Diagon Alley where harry, Hermione and Daphne had a very busy day, the groups of shoppers all finally got back to Grimmauld Place at 4 o'clock. The trio decided to go upstairs and where currently sitting in Hermione and Daphne's room for a serious talk. After they put up some privacy spells they got down to business.<p>

"Okay, we're both betrothed to Harry and Harry is heir to three of the four founders of Hogwarts, he is also able to do _true_ Wandless magic and is also the first Magical Animagus since Godric Gryffindor, me and Daphne have both inherited Parseltounge from Harry by becoming betrothed to him, Daphne's also became a Magical Animagus the same way and to top it off Harry is the richest person in Britton." Hermione said laying out all the facts

"Yea, that about covers it." Daphne said calmly

"Well, I guess, I don't have to worry on how I'll support a wife let alone two." Harry joked

"Harry this isn't a laughing manner, what will people think about this?" Hermione said starting to panic

"Actually Hermione, this isn't wrong at all, not in the wizarding world, though it is uncommon" Daphne said not bothered or worried at all

"But what can we do, I mean how'll we make this work?" Hermione asked now in panic mode

"We'll just keeping going like we are and deal with things as they come." Harry said "No sense in worrying about the future now." Daphne nodded in an agreement with her future husband.

Hermione sighed though Harry could tell she want to argue some more "Fine, but what are we going to tell everyone else?" Hermione asked

"Nothing, except maybe Neville, Luna and Ginny since we trust them." Harry said. Daphne nodded in agreement

Hermione bit her bottom lip then nodded "But what are we going to do about these rings?" Hermione asked

Not only did Harry have the family rings, but Harry had Hermione and Daphne choose their own betrothal ring too. He promised them they would choose their wedding rings too when it was time. This of course earned him kisses from both of his girls. "Don't worry, we can make them invisible and make them visible to whoever we chose." Daphne said knowingly

"Well that settles that; let's see what's for dinner!" Harry said and Hermione shock her head with a small smile. She know that once Harry, or Ron when he was with them, where thinking about food it was nearly impossible o talk about

With that the headed downstairs to the kitchen. Later that night they pulled their three closest friends and told them what happened at the bank. "This would happen to you Harry!" Neville chuckled

"Gee thanks Nev." Harry said with a roll of his eyes

"I'm here for you mate." Neville said, still smiling

"So what are you going to do?" Ginny asked

"Nothing for now, we're going to act like we planned before we found out about all this." Hermione said

Ginny nodded, agreeing and understanding the plan the three thought of "Well this will be an interesting year." Luna smiled

The trip to King's Cross was usual, but that didn't matter as Harry had his two favourite girls on either side of him with Neville, Luna and Ginny watching his back.

When they got on the train Harry, Hermione, Luna and Ginny headed to the prefect car for the meeting. While Daphne and Neville went to secure a compartment.

"Just great, when I thought Weasel was bad enough, Potty had to be here!" Malfoy sneered

Harry glared at his nemesis but quickly calmed down, putting on a fake kind and concerned face "Hello Cousin Drakey, did you enjoy visiting your daddy in Azkaban." Harry said sweetly

"You'll pay for that one Potter!" Malfoy said as he drew his wand

"No he won't, and if I see you draw your wand on a fellow prefect, you'll be in big trouble!" Cho Chang said, growling at the boy

As Harry and Hermione turned to greet the seventh year Ravenclaw they found she was Head Girl and that a Ravenclaw made Head Boy. "Hello Cho, how was your summer?" Harry asked

"It was fine Harry, hello Hermione it's good to see you." Cho said smiling

"Hello Cho." Hermione said returning the smile

Cho was a member of the defence organization that Hermione and Harry made last year and though her friend betrayed the group Cho stood by Harry and that raised the Ravenclaw up on the chart of trusted friends. The meeting had the usual stuff, prefects receiving passwords for their houses and what expectations were to be upheld this year. "Now this year Dumbledore is wanting us to have house unity because the times we are in." Cho said

Malfoy snorted "Find something funny Malfoy?" the Head Boy asked glaring slightly at the blond. Malfoy said nothing but glared at the older boy

When the meeting was over and the group returned to their compartment they found Daphne keeping a space open for Harry and Hermione. Harry sat in the middle with Hermione on his right and Daphne on his left while both girls where resting their heads on the shoulder that was closest to them and Harry had his arms wrapped around their waists while the girls had their legs curved and resting on the bench with them. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron bellowed when he walked into the compartment and noticing the seating arrangement

"What business is it of yours Weasley?" Daphne asked arching her brow. Ron sputtered, but no words came out "Close your mouth Weasley, you'll attract flies." Daphne said then mouthing an apology to Ginny afterwards

"But Hermione, what are you sitting by Harry when you'd be more comfortable by me?" Ron said patting a spot next himself

"Thanks, but no thanks Ronald I think I like to sit by _my_ boyfriend!" Hermione said as she snuggled closer to Harry

Ron sputtered again "Boyfriend… but I… you… it's just…" Ron said sputtering

"I believe Ron is angry." Luna said without looking up from her _Quibbler_

"Yes, I believe so, but who care what that prat thinks?" Neville said smirking

"I agree." Ginny said smirking widely. Ron's ears turned red and he got up and stormed off. So the group began to discuss what the upcoming year will be like and making guesses on their new Defence Professor when Malfoy decided to come in with his two troll guards.

"Greengrass, what are you doing here and why are you sitting near Potter?" Malfoy demanded

"It's none of your business Malfoy, now sod off!" Daphne said bring forth her icy persona

Malfoy turned pink "I'll teach you to talk back to your betters!" Malfoy said as he pulled out his wand

"Do it; and you'll be hexed." Harry said simply, not threateningly but casually like he was talking about the weather

"And you're going to do it? You don't even have your wand out!" Malfoy said sneering

"No. But there's are." Harry said gesturing to Neville, Luna, and Ginny who all had their wands out and ready to hex the blond boy in the infirmary along with his two bodyguards

"I believe the smart thing to do Malfoy is to leave, but since you aren't that smart I guess I'll just have to help you." Hermione said as she flicked her wand making the three Slytherins fly out of the compartment and closing the door.

"That's my Hermione" Harry said kissing his brunette girlfriend. Hermione blushed, but smiled happily

The group made their way to the Great Hall and got seated for the sorting with Harry and Hermione parting ways with Daphne. The feast commenced afterwards. Harry and Hermione were sitting next to one another as they have since first year, but Ron was not there and was replaced by Neville and Ginny.

"So who is the new Defence teacher?" Harry asked curiously

"I don't know, but I don't see anyone new on the staff table." Ginny said looking at the staff table

"Maybe the teacher isn't here yet?" Hermione commented

"We'll find out after the feast." Neville said

Meanwhile over at the Slytherin table most of the Slytherins were giving Daphne looks, which meant they knew of her sitting with Harry on the train. That didn't bother her right now, but she was a little afraid of what will happen when she got to the dorms tonight. At the Ravenclaw table Luna was sitting between Padma and Cho who both decided to take on the role of protector of Luna while the blond was in Ravenclaw tower.

After the feast Dumbledore got up to address the student body. "Another year of Hogwarts is upon us and I wish to welcome our new students and our returning ones as well. This year will be a trying year with the war going on, but I promise you that Hogwarts is safe for you all!" Dumbledore said with the stupid twinkle in his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes at this, which made Hermione elbow him in the stomach "Now to announce our new Defence against the Dark Arts is our very own Professor Snape!" Dumbledore said happily.

Three-quarters of the hall groaned, but this went ignored "Taking the position of potions will be potions mistress Madam Ophelia Burnstrom!" the bearded Headmaster continued as a woman in her mid forties entered and waved. She was in bright green robes and had dark black hair with green eyes "Now for the general reminders, the Forbidden Forest is off limits and the list of banned object can be found by Mr Filch's door, I believe it has grown quite high since a new joke shop opened." Dumbledore said

Ginny and the other fifth year prefect, Colin, led the first year Gryffindor's to the Gryffindor tower while Harry and Hermione went to talk with Daphne. "Hey Daph, how are you doing?" Harry asked after he gave his blond girlfriend a kiss and a hug as a greeting

"Fine, but I'm worried about what will happen when I get to the dorms." Daphne said nervously

Harry thought for a minute then smiled "I think I have a solution for that, follow me!" Harry said as his girlfriends followed him

"Where are we going, Harry?" Hermione asked

"To our new rooms." Harry answered with a smile

"But Harry, we need to get to the Gryffindor tower soon!" Hermione said

"No we don't Hermione, trust me." Harry said grinning at her. Hermione sighed and continued to follow her boyfriend even though all of her logic reasoning told her to go to the Gryffindor tower. She trusted Harry and knew he'd never lead her to anything that would intentionally harm her. When they got to their destination they were in front of a picture of a red lion sitting on a golden throne. The great beats was sleeping peacefully

"Harry, why are we here?" Daphne asked not knowing exactly where she was

"Our new room are here." Harry said, still grinning

"But how do we…" Hermione was cut off when the lion spoke and he opened his eyes

"Greetings Lord Gryffindor. It is nice to meet the newest Head of Eternal and Royal House of Gryffindor as well as Gryffindor's last male descendent." the lion said as he sat upright on his thrown. The lion had golden yellow eyes

"Hello Anton, it is great to meet you. Moony and Padfoot say hello." Harry said smiling

"Ah, it is a pleasure to know that at least two of the three living Marauders are still true and well." The lion now known as Anton smiled "Now who are the two ladies with you?" the friendly lion asked looking at both Hermione and Daphne

"They are my betroths." Harry said. Anton looked at both girls and saw the ring around Daphne's right ring finger

"I see the blond one is the future Lady Gryffindor, but the other?" Anton asked looking at Hermione with an inquisitive look

"She will become Lady Potter." Harry said with a smile

"Very well, welcome to your quarters." Anton said nodding. Anton's portrait opened and the three entered

"Harry, this looks just like the Gryffindor common room, but cosier." Hermione commented. And it was true, there was more furniture and it was all more softer and cosier then the ones in the Lion's Den

"Well what do you expect from the living quarters of Godric Gryffindor?" said a portrait

"Hello Godric, it is nice to meet you. I am Harry Potter, the last living descendent of the Houses of Potter and Gryffindor on my father's side and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff on my mothers." Harry said, bowing to his ancestor

"Young Harry it is good to finally see you, Hogwarts has told me of your adventures!" Godric said, smiling happily

"Are you Godric Gryffindor?" Hermione asked in awe

"That I am and you are the future Lady Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. Hogwarts has told me a lot about you also." Godric said

"Hogwarts told you about me?" Hermione said incredulously

"Yes, she was very happy with the bond that you and Harry have formed." Godric said "As well as the bond he has formed with a Slytherin to be the next Lady Gryffindor. She even hides my wife's Rapier in her trunk. Carry it with you at all times. If you strap it to your waist and say 'Vanishing Blade' then it will be invisible to all but your betrothed and his other betrothed."

"Thank you Godric." Daphne said, curtseying

"Enough of that my dear, you don't need to be so formal! We're as good as family!" Godric said chuckling. Daphne smiled and nodded

"Wait!" Hermione said, breaking up the conversation "You're talking about Hogwarts like its alive!"

"Don't you feel the magic here Hermione? It's all around us." Harry said. Hermione closed her eyes and then nodded Daphne followed and she too felt the magic surrounding her. It felt ancient yet powerful, very warm and welcoming. "That's Hogwarts, she has so much ambient magic from all the witches and wizards that have come through here and not to mention being a school full of teens that go through practically every emotion there is she has become sentient over the centuries." Harry said

Hermione's eyes shot open as did Daphne's "Well said Harry and I believe that you have chosen wisely in both of your future brides." Godric said smiling at Daphne and Hermione

"Where did you find out about this place Harry?" Hermione asked in curiosity

"Well, after that trip to Gringotts, I decided to find out if my dad knew. So I spoke to Sirius and Remus." Harry answered "They explained that not only did my Dad know about this but he found this room, the living quarters of all and any Gryffindor decedents. The Marauders use to hide in here sometimes during their school days. But my Dad wasn't able to get reactions from Hogwarts like I can. It would react for pranks, slightly and sometimes, but not always."

"And they told you not only where it was but how to get in." Daphne said in understanding

"No, just where it was." Harry smiled "The room can sense the blood of Godric Gryffindor flowing through the bodies of his decedents so it will let them and anyone else they all entry whenever they want."

"The reason that it reacts to Harry better than his father is because he is the heir to three founders, not one." Godric explained "Harry is also a lot… kinder when it comes to how he uses magic."

The trio spent the rest of the night talking to Godric then after they decided to turn in the headed to their rooms to two doors, one with a red plate saying Boys in red and the other green plate saying Girls in red and silver. "Thanks Hogwarts." Harry said smiling before patting the wall friendly

The next morning the trio entered the Great Hall and was about to head to their individual tables and when Harry stopped both of his girls. "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked

Harry smiled "I think Hogwarts doesn't want us separated." he said, motioning with his head and a smile. Daphne looked confused then noticed a table by the teacher's table.

"Harry, are you saying Hogwarts set up a table just for us?" Daphne said looking at her boyfriend like he's gone nuts. Harry nodded and led his two girls to their table with every student watching them. Daphne was uncomfortable with the stares as she wasn't used to them, but Harry and Hermione talked to one another like nothing was different. 'I guess I better get used to the attention if I'm going to be Lady Gryffindor.'Daphne thought, smiling slightly at the end of the thought

When the trio reached their table Harry pulled a chair out for each of his girls and then pushed them in. "Harry my boy, can you please tell us what the meaning of this is?" Dumbledore asked breaking the silence

"Hogwarts didn't want us parted, so she made a special table for us." Harry said casually, tucking into his breakfast

"What do you mean my boy?" Dumbledore asked. Harry extend his first finger up as he chewed showing to wait a second.

After swallowing the food he had in his mouth he said "I'm sorry headmaster, but that is not any of your business." without bothering to glance at the man he once looked up to and taking another bit out of the slice of toast he was eating. Hermione elbowed Harry and when he looked at her she gave him a slight glare saying she wasn't happy with him for the way he was talking to Dumbledore.

"**What?" **Harry whispered in Parseltounge after swallowing his second mouthful **"I don't want that old goat learning anything more then I want him to!"**

"**Everyone will find out soon enough Harry."** Hermione whispered back in Parseltounge, over the summer thanks to the MGA (Marriage gained ability) the three of them had been practising how to have private conversations using Parseltounge **"And he might try and split us up if we don't give him an exceptional reason!"**

"**I agree with Hermione**** there Harry."** Daphne added, enjoying the snake speak falling from her tongue **"Let's just get it over with now and just except it as we go."**

"**Fine."** Harry said, giving in "Hermione and Daphne are my betrotheds." Harry said simply, switching back to normal English. A loud gasp rang throughout the Great Hall

"Y... Your betrotheds?" Dumbledore said in shock

"Yes." Harry answered

"That's utter bullshit Potter! I will not have you taint one of my Slytherins with your lies!" Snape sneered

Harry looked at Snape and snorted "There's nothing you can do about it Snape, and I've been 'tainting' Daphne since fifth year." Harry said smirking. Snape glared at Harry then all of a sudden he went rigid "Please Professor, if you wanted to look into my mind all you had to do was ask." Harry said nicely

Snape tried to break his connection, but couldn't as an onslaught of memories of Harry's childhood rushed through Snape's consciousness making turn paler and than into an usual then into a green colour. "Harry! Stop this at once!" Dumbledore demanded

"Why should I? Since it was the Professor that decided to rummage through my mind without my consent. Which is illegal to do might I remind you?" Harry said coolly

McGonagall heard all of this and wasn't a happy kitty as she heard of Snape's mind reading and from the way Harry was talking made her think that this wasn't the first time. She knew she had to look into it and she was going to, Dumbledore be damned. The others teachers sided with McGonagall and decided to make more of an effort to help their students.

Harry decided Snape had enough and loosen the grip of Snape's probe making the new defence teacher slump in his seat looking very green and panting heavily. "Harry, I will have to take points from you for that act and you'll have detention with Professor Snape for a week." Dumbledore said

"No." Harry said simply

Dumbledore smiled in a condescending way at Harry. "Now my dear boy there is nothing you can do about it." Dumbledore said

Harry smirked, but not just any smirk, it was a smirk that McGonagall hated to see as it was the same smirk a certain Marauder wore before every prank. "Really Professor, what if I told you that you no longer had control of Hogwarts." Harry said as he felt a shift in the magic around him

"Now Harry, my boy that just isn't…" Dumbledore paused in mid-sentence as he felt his insides freeze

"Hogwarts doesn't like that you've been mistreating her and she didn't have the power to do anything until now." Harry growled protectively before rubbing the wall of the Great Hall friendly

"What are you talking about Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked curiously

"Well, Professor it seems that the headmaster has felt a bit of Hogwarts' wrath." Harry said nonchalantly

"Hogwarts is alive?" Flitwick squeaked

"Of course she is Professor. If you close your eyes and concentrate hard enough you can feel her." Harry said. Flitwick nodded and closed his eyes as did the rest of the staff and they felt Hogwarts

"What's the meaning of this Potter, you have no power here!" Snape spat as he pulled his wand out "STUPIFY!" a burst of red light fired from Snape's wand and hurled its way to Harry but he was to fats and reacted quickly

"PROTEGO!" Harry called, a light blue shield appearing in front of him and absorbed the spell. Everyone looked in shock, but all guessing that Harry had used his wand under the table "Bring it _Sniverlus_." Harry growled, using the Marauder's old nickname for Snape

"STUPIFY! REDUCTO! BOMBARDA! BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" Snape growled as he threw a barrage of spells at Harry, his simple shield spell somehow being able to absorb all of the spells without even a scratch "CRUCIO!" Snape then growled, to the shock of every person in the school. Harry jumped out of the way of the spell and glared. Snape the followed the Unforgivable Curse of Torture with the worst of the three "AVADA KADAVER!"

"HARRY!" Daphne and Hermione said in shock. The scar-headed boy just simply sidestepped the spell from the DADA teacher

"Nice try." Harry smirked, raising his wand "EXPELLIARMUS!" the red spell smashed right into Snape's chest and sent him flying, slamming into the floor, knocking the greasy haired man unconscious. Harry then smiled and said "Hogwarts, he shouldn't teach anyone anymore. Should he?" And then, before the entire school, Professor Snape he disappeared from the Great Hall

"What did you do with Professor Snape, Harry?" Dumbledore asked shivering slightly

"He's no longer a Professor here anymore as he hasn't ever taught anyone a single thing." Harry said venomously

"Harry, you have no right to dismiss staff! That right belongs to the headmaster!" Dumbledore said sternly. Everyone in the Great Hall watched on with the power struggle between Harry and Dumbledore. They could feel the magic surrounding the two wizards and it was like the electricity before a heavy weight fight.

"Well sir, since I'm heir to three of the four founders, I think I have the right." Harry said casually

Dumbledore didn't like this since he knew the Potters were descendant of Gryffindor, but he didn't know about the others or who they were. He didn't like not knowing as it left him in a disadvantage and it appeared that Harry was holding all the cards "Very well Harry, who would you like to be the Defence Teacher?" Dumbledore asked playing along for now. Harry wasn't going to bite

"First of all, I'd like Minerva McGonagall as Headmistress of Hogwarts and Deputy Headmaster will be Filius Flitwick." Harry said. McGonagall felt an ancient magic surround her and she began to panic "Don't worry Professor, it's just Hogwarts giving you control of the wards." Harry said. McGonagall nodded, though a bit shaken

"Now, I think we should go to your new office to discuss a few things." Harry said. McGonagall nodded and got up. Harry and his girls followed with the piece of toast he had been eating in Harry's hand as they walked. The talk with the new Headmistress will be quite interesting. The entire Hall looked on in awe. Not only did Harry Potter beat a Teacher and reveal he was the descendent of three of the four founders but he had also kicked Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore out of office as Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry was smiling widely as he walked his way to the new Headmistresses office. He had actually done the first Wandless spell and it was able to hold back not only a Reducto but a Bombarda and a Bombarda Maxima as well, right after the other and the Reducto. And they where fired by a powerful Wizard like Snape. Yes, Snape was a terrible teacher and hateful man but Harry could happily admit that the man was very powerful. To say he was felling big of himself was an understatement.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked that. I thought a quick battle scene between Snape and Harry would be good and a great way to show how much stronger Harry had gotten, as well as a way to humiliate the greasy haired git.<p>

I'm also planning on having Draco's pounce-ey little blonde bitch ass handed to him. The Fleur contest it still on. Please review and PM your views as well as take a vote on the pole. Wait for the next chapter, it'll be up soon!


	5. Heads, potions, papers and friends

Here's Chapter 5, I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

"SPELL CASTING"

"**Parseltounge"**

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter fanfic<strong>

**Harry and the Love of Three**

**Chapter 5: Heads, potions, papers and friends**

* * *

><p>"Mr Potter, would you care to explain what just happened in the Great Hall?" McGonagall asked as they settle in the Headmaster's office<p>

"Of course Headmistress." Harry said

"Mr Potter, I'm not Headmistress, the board of governors have to decided on that." McGonagall said still not believing that all this has happened

"You are incorrect Professor; since I'm heir to three of the four houses I have pretty much full control of Hogwarts and can make any position changes I see fit." Harry said, smiling to himself "The board of governors were only put in place to advise that's all."

"I see." McGonagall said uneasily

"Don't worry Professor, I like you and Hogwarts knows that you would do a good job." Harry said smiling

McGonagall felt better at hearing these words "But what about Albus? What has he done?" McGonagall asked

"He's kept me in the dark most of my life and he's stolen my money over the years." Harry said, a cold look in his eyes

McGonagall couldn't believe it, Dumbledore stole from the hero of the wizarding world it made her sick that she was part of the plan to put Harry with Dursley's. "Mr Potter, I want to apologize for…" McGonagall said, but was interrupted

"I already know Professor, and I don't blame you for it since you tried to stop him." Harry said waving off McGonagall's apology

Hermione and Daphne couldn't believe what was going on, McGonagall was part of the reason why Harry was sent to the Dursley's and Harry knew about this. This day seemed to get weirder and weirder for the two girls. Daphne was trying to keep up with everything and didn't think she could survive it. As for Hermione, she was used to this, but she still had trouble keeping up. Both girls both agreed though that Harry was always full of surprises.

"Now Snape is outside the wards and will not be allowed back in as he is a Death Eater no matter what Dumbledore says. He's a piss poor teacher who his biased to his own house and give them points for breathing while taking away points from other houses for the same thing." Harry said in a not up for discussion tone. McGonagall nodded "Now for Dumbledore, he can stay in the castle, but he isn't going to be put in any position of power, so Head of House isn't an option." Harry said

"He'll take over the Defence position then." McGonagall said calmly

"That's fine." Harry said, shrugging "I'll come to you if I see any problems."

"Thank you Mr Potter." McGonagall said

"Oh!" Harry then said "Professor, since I am a descendent of Godric Gryffindor would it be okay if I have my family sword please?"

"That is an acceptable request Mr Potter." McGonagall smiled before she passed the Sword of Gryffindor from its case to Harry, and just as he was about to touch the blade at all Hermione grabbed his arm

"Be careful with that Harry." Hermione said "The Sword of Godric Gryffindor is Goblin made."

"So?" Daphne asked in confusion

"Rust doesn't affect it. However it takes in different substances which make it stronger." McGonagall explained

"And you stabbed a Basilisk through the head with it." Hermione said "That means that the venom of the Basilisk infused with the blade."

"This means that even a scratch will send Basilisk venom straight into the person's blood stream." Daphne said, finally understanding what the brown haired bookworm meant

"Exactly." Hermione said, nodding to Daphne

"Thanks for that." Harry smiled as he grabbed the handle tightly and held it to his side. He then raised his wand and said "ACCEO Scabbard of the sword of Gryffindor!" a gold scabbard with rubies flew into the room and Harry placed the sword into the scabbard before placing it on his hip "Thank you Headmistress."

"You are welcome Mr Potter." McGonagall smiled

As the three students got up to leave but Harry stopped, smiling "Oh, and can you please call me Harry, Professor?" he asked "It just feels far less formal for me."

"If you would like Harry." McGonagall smiled. The Founder heir and his fiancé's left for their first lesion of the new year of school; the first year; Potions

After entering the Potions Professor Burnstrom smiled at them. "Hello Lord Potter, Ms Granger, Ms Greengrass. The three of you are just in time. You getting into a bit of morning fun?" she asked cheekily causing the three to blush "Get your equipment out and get ready for the lessons task."

"Professor Burnstrom." Harry said "I haven't got anything for this class yet. I wasn't told I could take it until last night."

"That's okay Lord Potter." Burnstrom smiled "Just take what you need from the cupboard."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said, walking to the cupboard

"Who can tell me what's in these cauldrons?" the Professor asked. The class walked to the front and looked at the three potions. Daphne and Hermione shared a smile before answering

"The first is Veritaserum." Hermione said "It's a colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth."

"Correct Ms Granger." Professor Burnstrom smiled "10 points to Gryffindor. But what about the second?"

"The second is Polyjuce Potion." Daphne added "It is a very difficult potion to make that normally takes about a month to create and allows someone to rake the form of another."

"10 points to Slytherin Ms Greengrass." The Professor smiled "What about the third?"

The two girls nodded to each other and said at the same time "It's Amortentia."

"It is the strongest Love Potion in the world." Hermione said

"It also smells different to every person depending on what attracts them the most." Daphne said, looking at Harry out of the corner of her eye. Harry was currently taking out his equipment, only half listening to his fiancé's award winning brains "For example; I smell fresh grass, a soft fire and exotic fruits. My old fiancé over there." As she said the last word she gestured with her head. When Harry heard these words he raised his head to turn and look at her but his head was still in the cupboard and his head hit the inside of the small wooden compartment causing people to laugh at him

"Well done, another 20 points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin each." The new Potion Mistress smiled "And you know, if I didn't know any better I would have guessed you planed that."

"They didn't Professor." Harry said as he grabbed a tattered old book from the cupboard and walked over to the group "They're just amassing." The girls blushed at his words

"Professor." A Gryffindor girl said "You haven't told us what's in that one yet." She pointed to a small glass vile which was filled with golden liquid

"Ah!" she said, picking up the vile "This little beauty is called Felix Felicis. Also known as…"

"Liquid Luck!" Daphne and Hermione said in unison

"Exactly! Liquid Luck." She smiled "Terrible tricky to make, disastrous if you make a mistake! This marvellous little elixir will make all of your endeavours succeed. Until the effects have worn off, of course." Malfoy seemed to perk up at those words "And this is what I offer each and every one of you today. One, small vile of Felix Felicis, to the person in the hour that remains, creates the best brew of the Drought of Living Death. Instruction's of which will be found on Page 10 of your books." The pupils of the class instantly ran to a table and opened their books.

Harry and his girls where at the same table, the first page had the word 'This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince' written in it. Harry turned through the pages; each one had scribbles written on it. He read the instructions and noticed the notes where contradicting the natural instructions. He considered for a second whether or not to follow them but then decided that it might word. The handwriting _did_ look fermiliar.

The first note said 'Crush with flat side of silver dagger, release better juices'. Harry looked at it oddly, but shrugged and crushed it before dropping the juices into his cauldron. Everyone else was struggling to cut the Sopophous Bean and when his girls saw what he did Hermione asked in curiosity "How'd you do that?"

"**Crush it, don't cut it."** Harry whispered in Parseltounge so no one could overhear him

"**No, the instructions specifically say to cut it**." Hermione parsel-whispered back

"**And h****ow well's that working for us? Let's at least try it."** Daphne said back, following her fiancé's instructions. Hermione sighed and did it as well. She found it surprising how easy it was and how much juice was releases. For the rest of the hour the three of them followed the instructions of the H-B-Prince and, by the end, all three had perfect brewed some Drought of Living Death

"This is amassing!" Professor Burnstrom said in shock "I didn't expect anyone to get a perfect Drought of Living Death, let alone three people!"

"We're just magic." Harry smirked, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Hermione

"Well, I am happy to say that we have a three way tie between Lord Potter and his betrothed's." the Potion Mistress smiled "I will retrieve two more vial's and all three of you will leave with your own vile of Liquid Luck!" the three smiled at each other as each girl took hold of one of Harry's hands, awaiting their own vial of Felix Felicis.

* * *

><p>(Next day)<p>

News of the radical changes swept through Hogwarts and made it to the paper. The _Daily Prophet_ was all a buzz.

_**Boy-Who-Lived Heir to three of the Four Founders**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter, a boy of just 16, __who has already lived through so much childhood trauma, seems to have finally snapped. The Boy-Who-Lived stood before the whole school of Hogwarts yesterday and declared that he was the descendent of three of the four founders of Hogwarts so the school will do as he said after creating a table for himself and the two girls who he stated where his betrothed._

_The two fame, power and money __hungry girls are Hermione Jean Granger, Muggle born aged 16, and Daphne Stephaney Greengrass, Pureblood age 16, who both stood by with a gleam in their eyes as their fiancé challenged Dumbledore for control of the once great school. However, ex-Death Eater Professor Severus Snape took the aged Headmaster's placed and fought the Boy-Who-Lived valiantly._

_Although, it seems as though the __newest Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor has faced the curse of the position the earliest ever recorded. Because, even though the once Dark Wizard fought with great honour and strength, young Harry was able to crush him with one spell after holding a simple 'Protego' shield charm against some of the most powerful blasting spells that are known. The newest DADA teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was then kicked out of the school once he was defeated and became unable to return._

_When asked __of his opinion on this subject, a student of the noble school said 'This is an outrage! Professor Snape was the best teacher this school has ever had! He supported fairness and equality only to be thrown out for no reason by that glory seeking scare faced pounce Harry Potter because he couldn't do anything right in Potions because he is rubbish in the subject!'_

_This reporter hopes that this menace to our government will save our glorious school from the mental menace known as Harry Potter and keep him locked away for the safety of everyone!_

_For more information on Harry Potter see page 3_

_For more information on Hermione Granger's previously famous snares see page 5_

_For more on the __four founders see page 9_

_For more on Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore see page 14_

_For more on Severus Snape see page 18_

Everyone in the Great Hall read the article and there was silence, no one ate or did anything. Most of the Slytherins smirked; the widest of all was Draco Malfoy who had been the person who Skeeter had interviewed. Suddenly, at the 'Heir's Table', Harry broke out into a laughing fit at the exaggerated accusations of Skeeter and the _Daily_ _Prophet_ "I can't believe they can get away with this crap!" Harry said shaking his head, still laughing slightly

"But Harry, what can you do?" Hermione asked

"I'll just have to buy the paper." Harry said grinning

Hermione dropped the piece of toast she was buttering "What!"

"You heard me Mione, I want to buy the _Prophet_, besides I have enough to, with plenty to spare!" Harry said grinning still

"Good idea Harry dear." Daphne said with a nod

"Thanks dear, it's about time they have a good owner." Harry said giving Daphne a kiss on the cheek

"But Harry, who will run it? You're still in school!" Hermione asked

"I know, and I have yet to figure that out, but I'll find someone." Harry said, shrugging

"I might know some people." Daphne grinned

Harry turned to his girlfriend with interest "Who do you have in mind my dear?" Harry asked

"Oh, just a few pureblood witches that I know." Daphne said

"Do you trust them?" Hermione asked

"I do." Daphne said with a nod

"That's good for me as long as they print the truth." Harry said

"Don't worry about that, I'll make sure that they get their facts straight." Daphne said as she pulled out a piece of parchment. The next day Harry bought the _Prophet_ and had Daphne's friends take over it.

_**Daily Prophet under new management**_

_By: Sylvia Crowder_

_After the despicable article that was written about Harry Potter the said boy said enough was enough and decided to buy this paper to correct and relay the news in a truthful manner, unlike it's former management. We applaud his actions and vow make sure that no fact goes unchecked and no lie ever gets printed ever again._

Harry grinned as he read the new _Daily Prophet_ and saw that most of the students in the Great Hall was reading it too. Harry, Hermione and Daphne brainstormed what to put in the new newspaper. They decided to correct the mistakes of the old one by revealing all of the dirty laundry that they found in the newspaper's office. They found that Fudge had made many trips to the newspaper to give them made up stories to boost his image. Bribes were also revealed. Lucius Malfoy was one of the biggest followed by Fudge then Umbridge. The newspaper was totally dedicated to all of what had been uncovered.

The reaction in the Great Hall was shock and anger as the students and staff read how corrupt the government and newspaper was. "Well it looks like you've stirred up some trouble." Neville said as he read the paper

Neville, Ginny and Luna were sitting at the 'Heir's Table' as Harry thought that he should have his closest friends with him and Hogwarts agreed. "I didn't mean to, but I couldn't let them get away with this." Harry said innocently

"That, and Hermione would've screamed at you if you did." Ginny said reading over Neville's shoulder

"Yes, but who did you give control of the _Prophet_ over to?" Luna asked as she was reading over Neville's other shoulder

"Daphne knew of some graduated Slytherins who didn't believe in that pureblood crap and asked if they had a job." Hermione said

"I also have Andromeda Tonks made editor, I trust her." Harry added. The others nodded since they knew Tonks' mom would be a good and fair editor

Dumbledore wasn't pleased though as he read the article. He felt glad that he wasn't banished from the castle like Snape, but his role was reduced drastically and he had to do something to get back into Harry's good book. He began to think of ways to win Harry over; each one would require the right kind of manipulation.

The wizarding world was shocked to say the least at the multiple scandals that were on the pages of the _Prophet_. They demanded the Minister to resign along with most of his staff. They wanted the Ministry to send envoys to Harry to apologize for the wrongdoing. The public got what it wanted as Fudge was out for the job as well as Umbridge. Malfoy who was already in custody had more charges added to his already present ones.

The first Hogsmeade weekend came and Harry along with his two girlfriends and his friends walked the town having a relaxing time until they were attacked by a mob of reporters. Neville, Luna and Ginny stood in front of the threesome as a barrier to keep the reporters at bay. "Mr Potter, who do you think should be Minister of Magic?" a reporter shouted

"Who are the two ladies by your side?" another reporter shouted

"What are your plans for Hogwarts?" another reporter shouted

"Quiet! One at a time please!" Harry said waving his wand and sending off a few explosions to quiet down the crowd. The reporters did what they were told because they saw that Harry had his wand out and was ready to hex anyone. "Now, let's begin again and remember; one at a time." Harry said and the reporters were ready "Okay, you there." Harry pointed to a blonde guy

"Yes, I was wonder what are you going to change at Hogwarts?"

"Good question. And the answer is that I've already done it. Professor Minerva McGonagall is Headmistress and Professor Filius Flitwick is deputy headmaster, Severus Snape is gone and Dumbledore is demoted to the Defence Position." Harry said simply "Next question?"

"Who are the two young ladies by your side?" a black haired reporter asked

"Well the one to my right is Hermione Granger my best friend and the other is Daphne Greengrass." Harry said "Next?"

"Is it true what was heard that you are betrothed to both of them?" a blond woman asked

"Yes it is." Harry answered simply

"How is that possible?" a blond haired female reporter asked

"That is none of your business." Harry said firmly. There were mutters going through the crowd of reporters

"Who would you choose to be the next Minister of Magic?" another reporter asked

Harry glanced at Daphne and then Hermione before Daphne whispered something in his ear after she did that he nodded. "Amelia Bones, I think she'd make a good Minister because she is fair and will help us fight this war the right way." Harry said

More questions were asked and Harry answered a few, but told them that he'd give an interview later with someone he trusted. After that he told them to clear out and they did for they didn't want to face his angry side. After that was done Harry and his friends enjoyed their Hogsmeade visit. When they got back to the castle he led his friends to Gryffindor's personal quarters. He told the Anton they his friends were welcome and gave his friends a special password for them to use. When they settled in Harry decided to do something.

"Luna, I would like you to do the interview." Harry said

"Why me Harry?" Luna asked

"Because I trust you." Harry said smiling

Luna smiled, she never had anyone put his or her trust in her and she was ready to keep it. "I'll do it!" Luna said happily

"Excellent let's set something up, Hermione when do I have any free time?" Harry asked his brunette girlfriend kindly

Hermione looked at her planner and muttered under breath for a bit then nodded "You have tomorrow. But that's if you finished with all of your homework." Hermione said, emphasising the second sentence

"Well I have, so tomorrow will be good." Harry said turning to Luna

Luna nodded "Tomorrow is good for me."

"Good, so what should we do now?" Harry asked lying back on the couch

Ron was in the Gryffindor common room sulking "Damn Potter, he always has to be the centre of attention!" Ron muttered. He was the only one there, as the other Gryffindor's were outside enjoying the good weather. "Now he has My Hermy. Well, not for long. I'll show Potter just who's the greater wizard!" Ron muttered as he rubbed his hands together

The redhead paced the common room muttering to himself as he plotted. He was unaware that he wasn't the only one. Down in the dungeons that made the Slytherin common room Malfoy paced also. "Stupid Potter. He thinks he can get away with this? I'll show him!" Malfoy muttered

Watching him were many other members of the house waiting for what their self-proclaimed leader would do. "So Malfoy, what are we going to do?" Nott asked eagerly

"Shut up Nott, I'm trying to think and I can't think if you're jabbering!" Malfoy sneered. Nott scowled at the Scion of the Malfoy family, but stayed silent because he knew his place. "What we need to do is teach Greengrass a lesson for her treason!" Malfoy said. There were nods of approval on this action "Yes, but first we must wait until she's alone then we can strike!" Malfoy said smirking as he thought of what he had in store for the former Ice Queen.

"What about _Potter_?" Pansy asked, saying the last word like it was poison on her tongue

"This will hurt Potter. I've learned that if you hurt those closest to him you hurt him as well." Malfoy said smirking

"So we attack Greengrass?" Nott said and Malfoy nodded

Tracey Davis listened and didn't like what was being discussed, but stayed hidden so they wouldn't notice her. She was glad her older brother gave her his Invisibility Cloak before he left. She and Daphne have been friends since before Hogwarts and kept that friendship even thought Daphne never told her about her relationship to one Harry Potter. But she didn't begrudge her friend on that because she knew what the fallout would be if anyone found out without preparation.

Where Daphne was a blonde haired girl with dazzling blue eyes Tracey had dark brown hair and light brown eyes, but she also had a body that was almost a match for Daphne's. She didn't have a chest that was as big as Daphne's but her ass was better. Tracey was the only Half-blood in Slytherin so that didn't really help with her lack of friends. The two of them where often accused of being lesbians because of the fact that neither of them had a boyfriend before, they didn't even go to the Yule Ball during Forth year. But there was no way that was true though, they where like sisters and they where both straight

She did find it shocking though as she thought like the rest of the school that Potter and Granger would get together. She was so lost in thought that she when she came back to herself she found that the common room was empty. She frowned at her wandering mind, but thank Merlin for dicta-quills. She didn't have to pay attention at all while the quill was active. As soon as she took a quick glance to make sure it was safe she took off the cloak and stuffed it in her bag and left.

Her way to the Gryffindor tower was annoyingly difficult as she didn't know where it was and highly doubted that anyone would tell her. But that's when fate decided to smile on her. "Excuse me Professor McGonagall." Tracey said spotting the new Headmistress

"Yes Miss Davis?" McGonagall said stopping

"I was wonder if you could tell me where the Gryffindor tower was? I need to see Harry Potter." Tracey asked, but mentally cursed herself for her forwardness

McGonagall looked at the Slytherin student with an appraising look "Come with me Miss Davis." McGonagall said. Tracey nodded and followed her Transfiguration teacher since McGonagall didn't want to give up teaching yet. Where she was she had no idea as she never really did explore the castle for all the time she has been here and mentally vowed to do just that "Here we are." McGonagall said

Tracey found that they were in front of a portrait with a lion sitting on a throne "Hello Headmistress, what can I do for you today?" the lion asked

"I have to talk to Mr Potter." McGonagall said. The lion nodded and cast a quick glance at Tracey before opening

They entered and found the group relaxing. Harry and Hermione where on the main red couch with Harry underneath, they where in a very heated snog session with the brown haired girls hands running through Harry's black hair making the messy hair even messier. Daphne and Luna where talking about an article in the _Quibbler_ while Ginny and Neville looked like they were having a heated chess match. "I hope I'm not interrupting." McGonagall said loudly

This caused all the occupants to jump with Hermione letting out a squeak before jumping up off of Harry and straightening out her clothes. "Hello Professor, what can I do for you?" Harry asked as though nothing was happening while adjusting his glasses

"I believe it is Miss Davis that needs to talk to you." McGonagall said moving aside so they could see the Slytherin

"Oh my! Tracey!" Daphne said jumping up and hugging her best friend

"Hi Daph." Tracey said, smiling happily

"I'm so sorry I forgot about you, but I've been a little… preoccupied" Daphne said, blushing

"I can tell." Tracey said smirking slightly and looking at Harry out of the corner of her eye

"Come in, Professor, Tracey." Harry said gesturing for them to have a seat

Tracey glanced at Daphne who nodded and led her best friend to a seat. After Tracey was seated Daphne went and sat on the other side of Harry. "So it's true?" Tracey said

"Yes, I'm betrothed to Harry." Daphne said smiling and resting head on Harry's shoulder

"But I always thought he and Granger…" Tracey said looking at the brunette

"Well, he just got lucky now, didn't he?" Hermione said resting her head on Harry's other shoulder

Tracey's jaw dropped "How did this happen?" Tracey asked in shock

"Later Trace, now what is it you need to tell us?" Daphne said going into business mode

Tracey pulled out a couple pieces of parchment and laid them out on the table. "I heard Malfoy talking about an attack on you Daph." Tracey said and Harry's eyes narrowed "I got the details right here." Tracey said sliding the parchment over

Hermione picked it up and read through it "Well Mione, what do you think?" Harry said looking at his best friend/girlfriend

"Well it appears that Malfoy plans on taking Daphne when she's alone." Hermione said simply

Harry snorted "Like that'll happen!"

"Yes, but we should still be careful Harry." Hermione warned. Harry nodded after spending a second or two thinking about it

"Is there anything we can do?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged and handed the parchment over to McGonagall to have a look. When the Headmistress looked it over she looked furious.

"If that piece of shit thinks he'll touch one of my students like that he has another thing coming!" McGonagall said vehemently. Everyone in the room looked shocked at hearing what just came out of the Headmistress' mouth, even Luna. "I have some work to do!" McGonagall said and left quickly

When she was gone no one moved for a few seconds nor a sound made except for the crackling fire. "Well, I never thought I'd hear that to come out of McGonagall's mouth." Neville said breaking the silence

"Well she has always been protective of her house, and I guess now that she is Headmistress she's going to try and protect the entire school population." Hermione said

"Sounds about right." Ginny shrugged

"Well Daph, details." Tracey said smiling

"Harry and I met near the beginning of fifth year after one of his detentions with Umbrage and we got talking. We decided it might be good to get to know each other and meet in secret for a few weeks getting to know the others lives a bit. I eventually broke through his shell as he did mine. We got really close and started dating, again in secret." Daphne explained

"I accidentally stumbled upon them one day and helped them to continue their secret relationship." Luna smiled

"And during that time to the end of the year, during one of the times we where kissing. Not snogging, but showing how we truly felt about each other in our very hearts, our very souls, and the magic of the Potter family bound Daphne and me into a betrothal making her the future Lady Gryffindor which is why we are in here." Harry said "This is the living quarters of Godric Gryffindor and his decedents. Anyway, after a week into the summer Daphne and Hermione worked out that Hermione and I had feelings for each other but I didn't want to choose between them so they decided to share me."

"We eventually convinced him and, well, a similar thing happened to me and Harry that happened to him and Daphne. So I became the future lady Potter." Hermione continued "Then we went to Gringotts a few days after and found out that Harry was not only the descendent of Godric but of Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw."

"And Harry gave me this for the Gryffindor vault." Daphne smiled as she grabbed the handle of her Rapier and pulled it out of its sheath, the blade reflecting the light of the fire brightly

"Whoa!" Tracey said in shock "So, kissing Lord Potter over there makes you engaged to him?" Tracey asked her friend innocently before looking at Harry and saying to him in a very seductive voice with half lidded eyes "Mind a quick snog handsome?"

"Tracey!" Daphne said, throwing a pillow at her fellow Slytherin who started laughing as soon as the blonde stated talking

"I was joking." Tracey smiled before she added "Mostly."

"A snog wouldn't really do anything though." Harry said "It has to be a kiss of true meaning, of real love from the very depths of both of our hearts and souls."

"Well, that's a great way to accidently getting to many wives to handle." Tracey half joked "Anything else I should know?"

"**No, not really Tracey."** Daphne smirked in Parseltounge

"No way." Tracey smiled widely "You seriously did not learn Parseltounge! That is _so_ cool!"

"We gained it from Harry." Hermione smiled "Marriage Gained Ability."

"I am _so_ jealous!" Tracey smiled at the bookworm and her best friend

"Not that this talk hasn't been interesting but Mione and I have rounds tonight so Daphne I think you should stay here." Harry said

"No way!" Daphne said defiantly

Harry was about to argue when Hermione cut in "Just uses Harry's cloak." she suggested

"You have an Invisibility Cloak?" Tracey asked and Harry nodded "So do I!" Tracey said revealing hers

"Well since you've shown me yours, I'll show you mine." Harry said grinning "ACCIO INVISIBILITY CLOAK!" the shimmering material flew from Harry's room and landed on Harry's lap

"Wow! Mine is nothing compared to yours Harry, I mean yours is a true Invisibility Cloak. Mine is made by a master of craft, but isn't a true one." Tracey said staring at Harry's cloak

"It was my father's, and I guess it was a family heirloom." Harry said, shrugging but holding onto the fabric like it was a piece of fine china while running his fingers across the soft material

Tracey just looked at the cloak with awe "Um Trace, we should get going." Daphne said

"Oh, right!" Tracey said handing the cloak back

"Come on, we'll walk you back." Harry said

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Tracey said

"She's right Harry, we can protect Daphne, but we can't do the same for Tracey." Hermione said. Harry sighed and nodded

The four left with their friends going back to what they were doing before. They left Tracey and Harry and Hermione began their rounds with Daphne under the cloak. "This is nice." Hermione commented

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"Just us walking together like we did long ago." Hermione smiled before resting her head on Harry's shoulder

"It wasn't that long ago Hermione." Harry replied smiling back

"I know, but with what has happened since then it feels like a lifetime." Hermione said

"Yeah, but we didn't have Daphne following us." Harry commented, making a motion with his head

"Good point." Hermione giggled. The three made their rounds and found nothing of the wrong sort and headed back to their quarters.

The next day Harry, Daphne and Hermione were relaxing when Luna came in with quills and parchment. "Ready for your interview?" Luna asked

"Ready Luna. I really appreciate this." Harry said smiling Luna smiled and set her things down and got ready to write. The interview began with what happened at the Department of Mysteries and then went from there. Harry went all out saying that he didn't think the Ministry was doing a good job handling the war and that Amelia Bones would turn the tide and that he is fully behind the woman. After the interview Luna looked quite happy. "Harry, I think people will listen to you and this will give madam Bones a strong edge!" said the blond

"That was my intention." Harry explained. Luna left afterwards so she could write the article and send it to her dad.

"Harry, why didn't you say anything about us?" Hermione asked

"I was thinking the same thing." Daphne said, almost glaring at her betrothed

"Well, I don't really want to publicize my relationships." Harry said

"You do know that all of Hogwarts knows that we're betrothed!" Daphne said in annoyance "As does the rest of the world science you told the reporters at Hogsmeade!"

Harry shrugged "So, that's all they are going to know"

"You're doing this for our safety aren't you?" Hermione said quietly and Harry nodded. Hermione sighed, which confused Daphne "Harry will do anything and everything now to protect us." Hermione said to her friend

"So he'd hide our relationship to keep me safe?" Daphne said more to herself than anyone and Hermione nodded "You're too noble sometimes love." Daphne said shaking her head

"I just don't want to put you in any harms way." Harry said

"Harry telling the entire school that we're betrothed just put a big target on my back!" Daphne said. Harry began to panic

"Harry, settle down. I knew this was going to come." Hermione said

"Why didn't you warn me?" Harry asked panic tone

"Because it is better to have it out there now rather than wait and let it get worse." Hermione said before Harry sighed

"Come on; let's head to the kitchens for a snack." Daphne suggested with a smile

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter. I added the talk with Tracey because I thought that the two best friends who hadn't talked science the end of fifth year. Then I added the article by old lady Skeeter because I wanted to see what the girl would think and I hope I did her evil writing style the justiceinjustice it deserves.

I then put in the Potion's Class because I like that scene and even though the Slughorn was gone Harry could still go mega Potion master! Also, how else would he learn Sectemsempra, which is one of my favourite spells because unless you know the healing spell you are _so _dead!

The Fleur thing is about half way-ish now. Remember to vote, review and PM! Please R&R!


	6. Meeting with the Minister

I hope you like Chapter 6. And here it is!

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

"SPELL CASTING"

"**Parseltounge"**

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter fanfic<strong>

**Harry and the Love of Three**

**Chapter 6: Meeting with the Minister**

* * *

><p>The wizarding world was changing and it all started with Harry's endorsement of Amelia Bones. She was elected Minister of Magic by a landslide. Her first address as Minister had her stating that she'd crack down hard on Death Eaters and their supporters. She also thanked Harry for leading the way to a just and right government. After her speech she had her secretary make time for her to meet the boy who got her into office.<p>

Hermione was reading in the library with Daphne when Ron came strolling in "Hermione we need to talk. Beat it Greengrass!" Ron said as he sneered in that last part

"I think not Ronald. Anything you want to say you'll have to say it to Daphne too." Hermione said. She knew that Ron might try something and had no intention of being alone with the redhead which caused Ron to scowled "So what is it you want to talk about Ronald?" Hermione asked in a bored tone

"You're mine Granger! And that means I order you to break it off with Potter!" Ron said in a domineering tone. Daphne looked at Ron before she cracked up laughing and Hermione joined in as well a few seconds latter, which caused them to be kicked out of the library though the pair kept laughing all the way out and into the corridor. "I'm not joking Granger! Now end this or I will!" Ron shouted trying to be stern. This only further cracked up Hermione and Daphne, which led to them to have a crowd to gather wondering what was so funny. "This is your last warning Granger! If you don't break it off with Potter, I will take matters into my own hands!" Ron said keeping his stern tone though now his face quite red

Hermione and Daphne were on the floor now laughing so hard they were holding their stomachs. The crowd gathered now understood what was so funny. Ron Weasley acting so big and tough was too funny and it got the crowd laughing too. Ron was now totally red and pulled out his wand ready to hex Hermione for laughing at him, but before he could utter anything there were two wands pointed at him. "Just try it _Ronniekins_." Hermione said all laughter gone

Daphne had her wand out too and her Ice Queen persona back in full force with her glare at full power, ready to strike down any male ego no matter how big. Ron dropped his wand and created a puddle underneath him and a foul smell was emitted too. Sounds of disgust were heard in the crowd as people held their noses. Daphne had a look of disgust on her face, "God Weasley, didn't your mother teach not to do that in public?"

Ron wanted to strike back, but it kind of hard to do when you wet yourself with leaving a puddle behind and two wands pointed at you by two of the most brilliant witches in school. "Ronald, leave now before you embarrass yourself even more." Hermione hissed Ron ran as fast as he could away. Hermione with a flick of her wand made the puddle disappear as did the smell then she and Daphne left. The news of Ron's accident spread throughout the castle quickly and you could hear silent laughter wherever Ron passed.

Later that day Malfoy and his gang had just finished their final preparations and all they had to do was wait for an opportunity. "Okay, here she comes!" Nott whispered

Malfoy nodded as he grinned, he was going to enjoy this. Daphne walked down the corridor alone, not paying attention to where she was going when suddenly four Slytherins jumped out surrounding her. "Greengrass! Stop there!" Malfoy ordered

"I don't obey you Malfoy. Unlike your stooges." Daphne said in full 'Ice Queen' mode

"I'm going to make you obey!" Malfoy said smirking

"What are you going to do? Brag me into submission?" Daphne asked sarcastically

"Silence blood traitor!" Malfoy sneered

"You don't scare me ferret." Daphne said haughtily

"Crabbe, Goyle grab her arms!" Malfoy ordered. The two big lumps appeared out of nowhere and went to grab her, but they fell face forward onto the floor. "What was that?" Malfoy shrieked

"Malfoy, you made a big mistake going after Daphne." Harry growled. He'd followed Daphne from under his Invisibility Cloak knowing that the four stooges would strike today.

Malfoy turned around and found himself staring at a very angry Harry Potter "Beat it Scarhead! This has nothing to do with you!" Malfoy sneered

"She's my betrothed. So if you have a problem with her then you have a problem with me." Harry said gripping his wand tightly. Nott backed up a bit when he saw sparks flying from Harry's wand. Harry's eyes flicked towards Nott for second then back to Malfoy "You appear to be the smarter of the two Nott, so I suggest you get running now and see if you might be able to get Malfoy to understand as well." Harry growled

Nott nodded and tried to pull Malfoy away before the ponce could be hexed badly "What are doing Nott?" Malfoy shouted as he started getting dragged away

"That guy will kill you Malfoy!" Nott said

"Yea right." Draco growled, taking his arm out of Nott's grasp "Potter hasn't got in him."

"Don't be an ideate Malfoy!" Nott snarled

"Now that the ideate is gone I think we can go and meet Minister Bones." Harry said like he wasn't ever angry

"I think so. But I wished you'd let me taunt him so more." Daphne said pouting a bit

Harry rolled his eyes "Only you'd be upset about that."

"What, I love to do that to ferret boy." Daphne said smiling brightly. Suddenly her expression changed to one of shock "Harry, duck!" she then grabbed her betrothed and pulled him down as a dark looking purple spell flew over head and slammed into the wall

"REDUCTO!" Malfoy growled, firing another spell

"PROTAGO!" Harry yelled, summoning his blue shield. He then grabbed the handle of his sword which was placed so that it was hidden using a normal visual allusion. He withdrew his blade and charged

"GRAY CANTRIX!" Draco yelled as he just jabbed his wand forwards, the spell fired was a small orb of grey energy

Harry sliced with his sword and broke the spell across before spinning. He was glade that Daphne had been teaching him sword fighting since he had first gained the sword as his. Harry was now standing tight in front of Draco, his wand tip placed at the middle of the blonde ass bitch's chest "Fulmen!" a bolt of lightning fired from his wand. The spell electrocuted Draco and sent him flying back into a wall

"Nigrum Tormenta!" Draco growled as he quickly recovered. A sphere of black magic fired from the end of Draco's wand which hurled towards Harry

The Founder Heir dropped to his knees as he felt his nerves quaking and burning, pain filling his body instantly. The pain wasn't like the Crusiatus Curse but it was enough to cause immense agony. Suddenly Harry remembered a spell he learnt at Number 12 Grimmauld Place before twisting his wand 90 degrees counter clockwise and whispering "Cogitanti Scutum!" an orb of silver light burst from his chest, the black orb that had been infused into his chest rocketing away and slamming into Draco's

"AAAAHHH!" Draco screamed as he twisted and squirmed on the floor, his own spell being bounced back at him. He shakily raised his wand and started "AVADA…"

"Nullam nunc!" Harry quickly said as a whip made of green flames extended from the tip of his wand. He then swiped with it and hit Draco's wrist. The wrist was burnt and the wand dropping to the slightly blackened hand. Harry then slashed downwards to the ground, cutting the blonde haired tosser's wand in two

"NO!" Draco growled as his torture curse was shattered with his wand

"Nott, you might want to take the stupid ideate I know as my cousin to the Hospital Wing?" Harry asked Nott who had stood still and watched the entire duel in shock. The Slytherin quickly picked up the blonde heir to the House of Malfoy and went running while Harry put his sword back into its sheath

"Come on, Hermione is probably waiting for us." Daphne said, taking Harry's hand with a smile on her face and kissing her fiancé on the cheek

The two headed to the classroom that McGonagall said they could use. When they got there they found Hermione already there and she was talking to Minister Bones. "Minister Bones, I apologize for being late. I had something to do." Harry said bowing slightly

"Think nothing of it Lord Potter; I was enjoying my chat with your betrothed Ms Granger." Minister Bones

"Well then, what can I do for you Minister?" Harry asked

"I came to thank you for the support you gave me and want to invite you to the ball I'm throwing." Minister Bones said

"Well I think we can call it even since you were a big help when I was charged using underage magic before my fifth year, and as for the invite I accept though am I allowed to have two dates since I don't think I could choose between them?" Harry said

Minister Bones smiled, she liked this young man and knew that she needed his support for her to push through her agenda "Very well, I don't have any problem with you inviting both girls, though you'll have to decided how you'll dance with both of them." she said chuckling a little

"That I can handle." Harry said grinning "When is it?"

"December 12th." The Minister smiled

"That would be great." Harry smiled

"Yes, well I also wanted to talk to you about what you think will help with the war effort." Minister Bones said

"I think what first need to do is increase the number of Auror's, but I think you know that. I think you need to weed out the Death Eaters that work in the Ministry, they will only hinder any progress." Harry said simply

Minister Bones nodded "Anything else?"

"Yes, I think you need a law that has to make wizards and witches show if the have the Dark Mark and if the do it's straight to Azkaban, no trial." Harry said

"Lord Potter, I don't think I can do that. You do know that they deserve a right to a trial." Minister Bones said

"Minister Bones, the only way to get the Dark Mark is to kill in cold blood, there is no other way. I think that's enough for them to be put in Azkaban." Harry said

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. But I can't make any promises." Minister Bones said

"Minister Bones, do know how many of Voldemort's followers I've had to face?" Harry asked and the Minister shook her head "Daph, I think it is time for the Pensive" Harry said

Daphne pulled out of her robes a Pensive that was taken from the Potter vaults. She tapped her wand to enlarge it and then Hermione pulled from her robes several vials. Minister Bones was amazed at how well planned this was. But she had heard from her niece Susan that Hermione Granger was the smartest witch in the school and Daphne was probably second. They viewed each memory with one of the girls pointing things out for the Minister by the end she was not a happy witch. "Mr Potter, how in the world did you ever survive all this?" she asked

"I survived because I had my friends and a whole lot of luck." Harry said simply

"I don't think many fully trained Auror's could handle all that you've been through the way you've done, the only thing I can say that needs work is the need for some kind of training." Minister Bones said

"That's another thing Minister; I wish to have someone train me. Now the memory I'm going to show you have to be kept a secret." Harry said

"Do you wish me to take an oath?" Minister Bones asked

"No, I trust you. Just don't tell anyone except those who are in this room." Harry said simply.

Minister Bones was amazed that the boy so much faith in her, a person he barely knew. After she viewed the memory she was livid. "Mr Potter, I think you should call me Amelia, since I think we'll be working close with one another." she said

"Then please call me Harry." Harry said

Amelia nodded. After they viewed the memory Amelia was even angrier "That old coot didn't give you any training because he wanted you to have a normal childhood? You are far from normal Harry! And I'll do my best to make sure you get the training you need." Amelia said

"I thank you Amelia, I knew I could trust you." Harry said

"Yes, and now that you've shown me evidence that it was Peter Pettigrew who was the Potter secret keeper I will do my best to clear you godfather's name." Amelia said

"I thank you Amelia. Here is a letter from my parent's vault saying that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper, but Pettigrew." Harry said as he handed her the parchment

"I thank you Harry, now I think there's much more to discuss. I didn't expect for any of this to happen when I set an appointment to meet you." Amelia said

"Well I'm not a normal wizard and these two can tell you that I can never do anything normally." Harry said and gestured to his two girls. Hermione and Daphne nodded

"I think they are right, now let's talk some more" Amelia said. Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Amelia talked more and she got a lot more information about Harry's adventures at school with Hermione helping Harry out. Amelia was shocked when she heard of how Harry chased away over a hundred Dementor's and she had to watch that memory again, which still left her awestruck. She also overlooked the fact that they used a time turner. Harry gave her the list of Order members that he knew of to Amelia so she'd know whose side people were on. "Harry, I thank you for all the help you gave me." Amelia said now on first name basis with the three people in the room

"Well Amelia, besides you, Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black are the only adults I trust." Harry said simply. Amelia felt great pride fill her that Harry trusted her and vowed to herself to never betray that trust. After their meeting with Amelia, Harry and his girls knew that many things are going to change and were glad since it was about time.

Dumbledore sat in the room that the Defence Professor uses and sighed. He had no idea how things went so wrong. He didn't even know that Harry was seeing Miss Greengrass last year, how could he miss that. Now he had no power at Hogwarts and it seemed that Minerva is keeping him on a tight leash. He never felt so restricted in his entire life and knew the only way to get some control back was to persuade Amelia Bones somehow. He knew she would be hard to crack, but once he had her on his side she'd be a valuable asset to the greater good.

"So the meeting was a great success?" Neville said

"Yep. Amelia is going to push through measure to make sure Death Eaters will have a hard time, and I heard Gringotts will help with finance part of it." Hermione said

"How'd you get the Goblins to agree to that?" Ginny asked surprised

"It pays to be Harry Potter sometimes." Harry said grinning

"Harry, what have you done?" Luna asked playfully scolding Harry

"I got the goblins to help, and they get all the goblin artefacts they find that is in a Death Eater vault and Sirius is also having the Goblin clear out his vault also." Harry said innocently

"Bloody hell Harry! Do you have any idea what you have done?" Neville asked

Harry shook his head "Harry dear, you've done more to help goblin-wizard relations than any wizard has ever done and that includes Dumbledore. The goblins think of you as the wizard that will help give them equal rights." Daphne said

"Really, I just wanted to be fair since the goblins are going to be the ones doing the work." Harry said shocked

"That's my Harry, always doing what's right." Hermione said smiling

Voldemort was not very happy; he found out that most of his inner circle was now bankrupt. He had no idea how this happened, but he had to do something. He sat on his throne shooting the Crusiatus curse at his followers for their incompetence. The Death Eaters provided him with the financial means to back all of his projects. But without it, he now had no way to move some of his plans along. He knew this had to be the work of the new Minister and that meant she had to be silenced immediately.

Dumbledore wasn't happy with what was going on. As he read the _Prophet_ he found that the Minister with the help of the goblins have taken all the money from Death Eater vaults. He had an idea that Harry was helping this, but had no idea how. What he had to do now was find a way to get back into Harry's good book and he had some idea on how to go about that. But it would be hard since the Weasley he used to get information from was no longer friends with the boy. He'd need a new spy and fast.

Neville sighed as he sat in the library working on his Charms homework, on one side was Luna Lovegood working on her stuff and on his other side was Ginny Weasley doing the same. He knew that both girls had some kind of feelings for him, and he had feelings for the both of them too. The bad thing was; he didn't know who he liked more. This frustrated the boy as a year ago this wouldn't even be possible. He was still a weak wizard that had no self-confidence. Now he had two girls working on to getting his attention. This was all Harry's fault.

"Neville, is this right?" Ginny asked as she slid her parchment under Neville's nose

Neville scanned the paper and found it was her Herbology homework "Its looks good Gin." he said

"Really, Neville?" Ginny asked happily

"Yeah." Neville said as he got back to his own work

Luna saw this and had a small frown on her face. Ginny had more experience with boys than her, which was her weakness. She had to find a way to make up a lot of ground fast. She also knew that Ginny had the advantage of knowing Neville for a longer time than her. But that didn't make her back off at all, it made her more determined to get Neville. She knew the boy had much potential and she knew she could bring it out of the once shy Gryffindor.

She glanced over and saw that Neville was having trouble and decided to make a move. "You need some help Neville?" Luna asked

Neville looked up "Uh yeah, but I think I'll wait for Hermione to help me." Neville said

"Nonsense! I think I can help." Luna said "I _am_ a Ravenclaw after all." Before Neville could protest Luna took Neville's paper and read it through "Here's the problem Neville." Luna pointed out. This then caused Neville and Luna huddle over his paper.

Ginny scowled at this turn of events 'How did Luna sneak in like that, I had him right where I wanted him and she does that?' she thought. She and Luna where best friends but she really liked Neville. She was secretly worried that if Neville picked Luna over her she might start acting like her prat of a brother

Luna helped Neville the rest of the time on his homework and when she left she felt confident that she placed herself in a good position to snag a Longbottom.

Harry sighed as he stared at the blackboard in History of Magic class, sadly Hermione made him stay awake and whenever he tried to fall asleep she'd pinch him to wake him up. "Hermione let me sleep, he's just going over the same stuff." Harry said as he yawned

"No Harry, you have to be awake for this. Right Daphne?" Hermione said, hopping her fellow Potter-betroth-ey would help her. Hermione turned to her friend and found Daphne using her history book as a pillow. Hermione scowled at this. "Wake up!" Hermione hissed as she smacked Daphne on the back

The blond Slytherin jumped from the sudden pain and glared at Hermione "What was that for Hermione?" Daphne growled

"To wake you up Daph." Hermione answered

Daphne groaned and looked at Harry for sympathy. Harry just looked sorrowfully at her and yawned but shock his head showing it was no use arguing yet and the blonde Slytherin silently growled. After class Daphne and Harry were tired since they didn't have their usual nap in History. "Honestly you two, you shouldn't be asleep in class!" Hermione chided

"But Mione, he's boring! And besides, we don't learn anything new." Harry whined

"Yeah. Besides, what we learn in History isn't that important outside of school anyway." Daphne said covering her mouth as she yawned

"But it is rude to sleep in class". Hermione countered

"He doesn't even know Hermione." Harry said

Hermione folded her arms "Bloody hell Hermione, we just sleep in one class! We don't do it in any other!" Daphne said, annoyed at her friend

"You better not." Hermione said as she turned and headed to the library

"How did you survive being with her for so long?" Daphne asked as soon as Hermione was out of earshot

"She maybe annoying at times, but she's saved me more times than I can count." Harry said. Daphne sighed, she knew Harry was right, but damn Hermione was a stickler sometimes.

Amelia sat at her desk now as Minister and scanned the names on the list that Harry gave that had the names of members of the Order of the Phoenix. She didn't like leaks of any kind was going to put a stop to it. A knock on the door broke her thoughts. "Come in."

"Minister, your three 'o clock is here." her secretary said

"Send them in." Amelia said. Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones, and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered "It's good to see the three of you, please have a seat." Amelia said smiling. The three Auror's sat down waiting for what this meeting was about "It has come to my attention that you three are in some sort of organization that isn't part of the Ministry" Amelia said. Tonks and Hestia looked at one another nervously, Shacklebolt just stared right ahead.

"I see that you neither deny nor claim to be, which is fine. But I want you three to know that anything I tell you is in the strictest of confidence and will not be discussed outside this office, do you understand?" Amelia said. The three Auror's nodded "Good, now I know Dumbledore is in charge of this little organization and that his aim is to defeat Voldemort, but you are still Auror's and work for the Ministry, which means that if you have any conflict of interest then let me know and you can hand me your resignations right now" Amelia said

Amelia still hadn't chosen who would replace her as director of the DMLE so she was doing both jobs. Tonks, Jones and Shacklebolt said nothing "Very well, now from what I've gathered from your organization is that you have not sworn any kind of loyalty oath to Dumbledore, which fine I have worries as of right now. But I do have a question as to why you joined." Amelia said

This was her way of giving them a chance to answer a simply question and to gauge their honesty. "I joined the Dumbledore's organization because he is the leader of light and if anyone can defeat Voldemort than its Dumbledore." Shacklebolt said

Amelia nodded "I joined because I was recruited by Shacklebolt." Jones said

"I join because my father is a Muggle-born and um, well…" Tonks said not feeling comfortable at the moment

"It's alright Auror Tonks, I know that Sirius Black is a relative of yours and that he's innocent." Amelia said

This shocked Tonks so much that her hair turned from pink to yellow "Well since you know that then that's my reason." Tonks said

Amelia looked at the three Auror's and thought. Shacklebolt was a good man and followed Dumbledore because he knew the old man's legend and knew he had experience in this sort of thing. But Jones and Tonks were young and were in this organization because it was run by Dumbledore. "What I am about to tell you three is not to be discussed anywhere other than with me or with those I tell you, you got me?" Amelia said seriously. The three Auror's nodded "Good" Amelia said

She then began to tell the three Auror's about her thoughts of what Dumbledore was up to even her thinking that Dumbledore had plans for Harry Potter, but kept them to himself and these plans were not up for discussion. By the end the three Auror's had a new view of their leader and decided to not blindly follow the man.

"Very good Mr Longbottom, an excellent way to use a shielding charm." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling madly

"Thank you sir." Neville said

This was a different experience for Dumbledore as he was teaching again. He hadn't taught for ages and felt a bit rusty, though the students gobbled everything he showed in class. "That's the end of this lesson. Mr Longbottom could you stay back? I need a word with you." Dumbledore said

Neville looked to Harry, Hermione and Daphne. They all nodded and left. "What is it professor?" Neville asked

"First, I want to congratulate you on your astounding progress." Dumbledore said

"Thank you sir, but Harry deserves the credit since if it wasn't for his club last year I wouldn't be as good as I am." Neville said

"Indeed. Now Mr Longbottom I was wondering if you'd care to help me in a little project of mine?" Dumbledore said

"What kind of project sir?" Neville asked

"A very special one that would require special lessons so you'd be prepared for what's ahead." Dumbledore said

Neville didn't like the sound of this, but put on a straight face "Can I think about it sir?" Neville asked

"Of course my boy. Now go on." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling like mad

Neville left with something to tell Harry and the others. "So the old man wants to give you special lessons for a special mission of sorts?" Daphne said

Neville went and told the others what Dumbledore was asking him and what they thought. "That's what I gathered from the talk." Neville said nodding

"That old coot's up to something." Hermione said frowning

"Yes. But the question is; what's he planning?" Harry said

"Neville, you're not thinking of agreeing to this are you?" Luna asked worriedly

"I don't know. That's why I'm here asking for advice." Neville said

"We need to think about this Neville, the old man is plotting something and we need more information." Daphne said. The others nodded

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter. I didn't have much to change or add this chapter or the next so I combined them. I personally hate short chapters; they are just boring to read. This means that the Fleur stuff will finish three days after Chapter 10 is posted.<p>

The fight scene was the bit I was most happy about adding. Having Draco getting his wand cut in two and his ass kicked with the winning strike more or less from his own spell. I thought it might be cool to add some of my own spells so I made some up. There will be some other new spells that will appear through out this story, using OC spells is just too much fun.

I simply translated a few different phrases for what I want the spell to do using Google Translator to change 'English to Latin'. This is what each spell means in English. The words in the '' is what the spells mean in English.

Gray Cantrix- this spell litterly means 'grey hex'

Nullam nunc- 'fire whip'

Cogitanti Scutum- 'reflect shield'

Fulmen- 'thunderbolt'

Nigrum Tormenta- 'black torture'

R&R!


	7. Battle and love

Here's Chapter 7. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

"SPELL CASTING"

"**Parseltounge"**

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter fanfic<strong>

**Harry and the Love of Three**

**Chapter 7: Battle and love**

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was pleased with what he was planning. He was going to use the Longbottom boy as a pawn to draw Potter back in. He knew that Longbottom would tell Harry what was going on and that would in turn make Potter curious and want to know more. Which would make him come crawling back to him. Yes, and after a few oaths then Dumbledore would be back in control of Potter. The plan was ingenious. Voldemort had a plan to kill Amelia Bones; he was going to go himself to make sure it went well. Yes, Amelia Bones will die tonight.<p>

Harry was just about get to bed when Dobby popped in "Mr Harry Potter sir, Madam Boneses is in trouble!" the house elf said quickly

Harry nodded and grabbed his wand "Take me to her Dobby." he said simply. Dobby nodded and took Harry's hand and the disappeared with a pop. Harry and Dobby arrived just before the wards fell. He and Amelia gathered the Auror's that were on guard that night assembled. "Your main goal is to make sure Minister Bones is kept safe. Take out Death Eaters with everything you got. Don't use stunners since they are useless." Harry said

The Auror's looked to their boss not knowing if they should follow a kid, even if it was the 'Chosen One'. Amelia nodded at the boys words "Harry is right, stunners are useless." she said

Having their boss say this made them ready. The wards came down and the Auror's got set. Harry felt his scar twinge and he knew Voldemort is close by. "Amelia." Harry said, looking at the Minister "Voldemort's coming." He said simply. The Minister nodded calmly. Harry then turned to the Auror's and said "Voldemort seems to want to come and see Minister Bones is killed himself. Leave him to me. Of he gets to close attack him but no one here can beat him yet. Just distract him long enough for me to get in so I can give him enough pain to remember to stay in the pit he came from." the Auror's nodded to the boy, accepting his words

Suddenly there where flashes of blackness about 100 odd Death Eaters arrived. The Auror's instantly started firing painful curses and harry joined, drawing his old sword. As a Death Eater came into view he raised his wand and yelled a spell he had read in the book he had gotten in potions which seemed to have been created the Half-Blood Prince "Sectomsempra!" one of the Death Eaters got a cur across their thought and causing them to bleed to death in seconds. He then slashed another Death Eater's arm off and another across the gut, the Basilisk Venom spreading through their systems

The fight lasted several minutes until the Death Eaters realize that the Auror's weren't firing stunners at them, but lethal spells, which scared them a bit. They were too used to Auror's using non-lethal spells, so this change of tactic by the Auror's made them unprepared to fight back. Voldemort seeing he was on the losing side of this Disapparated scowling. At the end of the battle about twenty Death Eaters where dead and another fifteen where badly injured

After the fight Harry went back to Hogwarts and Amelia made sure that the Auror's there wouldn't tell anyone that Harry Potter was here tonight, she even made them swear on their wand. When Harry got back he found two angry girlfriends waiting for him. He could feel their magic and anger radiating off them, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. But one thing he could say was he liked the view. They where both in their nightclothes. Hermione was in a pair of red PJ's with gold flowers on while Daphne was in an emerald green dressingown, wearing who knows how little underneath

"Harry James Potter! You better have a good explanation as to why you weren't here tonight!" Hermione shouted as she glared at her boyfriend

Daphne just glared, letting Hermione do the shouting. "Amelia was in trouble. Voldemort came after her tonight. I had a feeling he might, so I asked Dobby to keep tabs on her and to let me know." Harry said

"And you didn't tell us this, why?" Hermione asked furiously

"I almost lost you last year. I didn't need to go through that again." Harry said sadly

Hermione's anger ebbed a bit with this, but she was still mad "You can't protect us all the time Harry. We aren't going to be good little girlfriends and wait while our boyfriend goes off and fight. We are going to be there right there with you, right on the front line!" Hermione said folding her arms across her chest

Harry frowned at this "Harry, we understand that you don't want us hurt, but this is war and besides you are training us so we can be prepared to fight and defend ourselves." Daphne said speaking up for the first time "And I've had sword lessons since I was 5 so I can easily kill with my Rapier without much effort."

"I just don't want to lose either of you." Harry said softly

"You won't Harry." Daphne said gently, pulling him into a hug. After that Harry went to bed knowing that he'd have to risk the two precious things in his life to beat Voldemort.

Hermione was still giving Harry the cold shoulder the next day. Daphne filled the others in on what happened so they knew why Hermione was so distant to Harry.

Susan Bones came over during breakfast and pulled Harry into a hug thanking him for saving her aunt and with approval from both Hermione and Daphne she kissed him on the cheek. This gave way to rumours of course, but Harry ignored them as usual. Daphne was getting better at it and she was at the point where she didn't even notice the pointing and whispering anymore. During lunch the _Daily Prophet_ came out telling about the attempted attack on Minister Bones.

As Dumbledore read the paper he knew Harry was the reason that Minister Bones was still alive. He was upset about this because if she had been killed in the fight then he could've gained support from the scared sheep of the wizarding world. But no, Harry had to stop that and now he was stuck to helping Longbottom in enticing Potter back. But he wasn't worried about that since he knew that his plan would work.

Neville entered the DADA classroom with a bit of apprehension. He knew that Dumbledore had something planned and that he was part of it. "Mr Longbottom, I see you've got my message." Dumbledore said smiling

"Yes Professor. What's it you needed to see me about?" Neville asked in a nervous voice

"I was wondering if you thought about my plan at all." Dumbledore asked

"Yes Professor, and I'll help you in any way I can." Neville said

"Very good Neville my boy. Now our first lesson will be tomorrow night. I expect you here at seven." Dumbledore said with eyes twinkling like mad

"I'll be there Professor." Neville said. Neville sighed as he sat in Gryffindor's private quarters with Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Luna, and Ginny. They were all waiting for Neville to let them know if their plan was a go.

"So it's all set up?" Harry asked

"Yup." Neville said with a nod

"I still don't like it. What if something goes wrong?" Luna asked worriedly

"Oh come on Luna, Neville can handle himself." Ginny said

"I know that, but I'm still going to worry." Luna said with a frown

"Don't worry Luna. The spells that Daphne and Hermione created will work." Neville smiled

Luna took a few deep breaths and nodded. The plan in place was a dangerous one. Neville would go along and pretend to be under Dumbledore's thumb. The spells that Hermione and Daphne crafted were used to create a kind of listening system like the Muggle bugging system. It took a long while for it to be undetectable from all known spells. With these special listening spells in place the group could hear what was going on and try and figure what the old man was doing.

Neville took a deep breath as he got himself ready for the first meeting. Ginny had given a kiss on the cheek for good luck and Luna did the same, but added a Hermione like hug into it. He left and made his way to the DADA classroom. "Ah Mr Longbottom, I'm glad you could make it." Dumbledore said smiling

"Yes Professor." Neville said

"Good, now Neville, you are here because I fear that I've made a grave mistake in my thinking." Dumbledore said

"What do you mean sir?" Neville asked

"I thought for a long time that Harry Potter was the chosen one to beat Voldemort, but I'm afraid I was wrong. It is you Mr Longbottom." Dumbledore said

"M… Me?" Neville squeaked

"Yes Mr Longbottom. Or should I say Neville?" Dumbledore said

"B… But what do I have that made you change your mind, sir? I mean, Harry has done so much against V… V… Voldemort." Neville said

"Yes he has, but like I, Voldemort is after the wrong target. Now, I must teach you what I know so you can defeat him." Dumbledore said

"Are you sure that I'm the one sir?" Neville asked nervously

"Yes I am." Dumbledore said in that way that meant he wasn't to be question further on the subject. Neville sighed "Good, now what I am going to telling you will be in the form of lessons. These lessons will be crucial and I will need a promise that you will not tell anyone else what I'm telling you." Dumbledore said

"I promise sir, I will tell no one." Neville said 'Which is kind of true, I won't be telling anyone because they are listening to it at the moment.' Neville thought with a smirk. The lesson began and all Neville learned was a bit of Voldemort's upbringing as Tom Riddle. That was it and when the lesson was over Neville rushed back to Harry and the others.

"Hey Nev." Harry greeted

Neville nodded and plopped down onto the sofa next to Luna. Luna seemed pleased with this, but Ginny had a scowl on her face. "What is that old coot playing at? Him thinking that he made a mistake with Harry. He didn't even give Neville a good reason why he changed his mind!" Hermione said furiously

"He's lost it." Ginny said shaking her head

"No, he still thinks that whatever he says will be taken as the truth and that no one will question him because he's Albus Dumbledore." Daphne said

"I never knew he was so egotistical." Harry said shaking his head

"Well that's all fine and good, but what else did you learn Neville?" Luna asked

Neville went on to explain the memories that Dumbledore showed him of Riddle's upbringing at the orphanage. This helped them get a better understanding of what Dumbledore was 'teaching' Neville. You only got so much with their special listening charms.

"So Dumbledore feels responsible for how Riddle turned out, but turned around to do the same to Harry?" Hermione said in confusion

"It doesn't make any sense at all Hermione. We may never know the real reason." Daphne said

"I know, but I so want to strangle the old goat with his own beard." Hermione said vehemently

Harry sighed and shook his head. He knew that nothing will stop Hermione from planning Dumbledore's demise. "Nice acting Nev." Harry said trying to lighten the mood

"Thanks, I think I did quite well too." Neville said smiling

"Yes, I was quite convinced that you were still the same you back in fourth years before you got the confidence boost." Hermione said

"Yes, that stutter you did on Voldemort's name was superb!" Daphne said, laughing slightly. Neville blushed at the all the praise he was being given. The rest of the night they commented on Neville's acting and also thought of what Dumbledore was planning.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair as he mentally reviewed what happened tonight. He had gotten Neville to come and that meant that Harry would be informed. Soon Harry will be back where he belongs. Dumbledore grinned as he rubbed his hands maniacally.

The next day was a Saturday and Harry took the time to relax with Daphne. Hermione was in the library looking up something. The two where sitting in one of many sofas in their room, the fire blazing and coating the room on a soft glow

"This is nice." Harry said with a smile

Daphne looked down since Harry had his head in her lap. "What do you mean Harry?" she asked

"Just you and me, together, no one else." Harry said

Daphne smiled, she knew definitely what Harry meant. They never had any time to be together just the two since Hermione joined in and with the start of school. She missed those times since she utterly loved Harry with all of her heart. "I love you Harry." she said

"I love you too Daph, always and forever." Harry said

"That's cheesy Harry" Daphne said

"Well, you know what they say about people who are in love." Harry said

"What's that?" Daphne asked with confusion

"They can get quite cheesy." Harry said smirking

Daphne huffed and slapped Harry on the shoulder. "Honestly! You ruin a beautiful moment." Daphne said, huffing slightly

"My sweets, what makes you think we were having a moment?" Harry asked grinning

Daphne was about to speak when Harry captured her lips with a kiss. They snogged for a long while as they changed positions. Now Daphne was lying on the couch with Harry on top of her. His hands were running along her body never stopping once as Daphne's hands traced Harry's back and urged him to do more. "Don't stop Harry." Daphne panted

Harry had no intention to so. Though the two held themselves in check last year, they thought that now that everyone knows they can now explore more with one another. And with Hermione out, it gave them plenty of time.

Harry's hands soon made their way under Daphne's shirt and were caressing her stomach, which made Daphne gasp as she felt Harry's talented fingers dance across her skin. She wasn't idle in her time as she already ripping Harry's shirt off. Once off she began to caress Harry's tone chest and flat stomach. She loved the feel of Harry's body. It wasn't big and bulky, but lean and muscular. "Hey now, you have me at a disadvantage here." Harry said smirking at her

"Well what are you going to do about?" Daphne asked with a sexy smirk

Harry grinned and with a wiggle of his fingers Daphne's shirt disappeared. Daphne gasped. "When'd you learn to do that?"

"I've been practising. Unfortunately, I can only do a little bit and only for small things like this." Harry said "Anything more than a 'Protego' tires me out."

Before Daphne could get her brain going and process what she just witnessed Harry was on her again. This time he pressed his advantage with Daphne still trying to get her brain going. He proceed to kiss every bit of skin showing. Soon Daphne's brain was turned into mush from the sensation of Harry's lips. Her skin tingled from where his lips left. She was moaning for more. Harry grinned. He knew that this would work and when he got to the waistband of Daphne's skirt he looked at her for permission. He got it as she raised her hips up. Soon the skirt was gone and Harry continued his kissing until he got to Daphne's feet then came back to Daphne's mouth giving her a soul-searing kiss.

"Merlin Harry! Where did you learn that?" Daphne asked

"I think I now know why Hermione loves to read so much." Harry said grinning. Daphne's eyes sparkled, she loved it when her man learned and put that knowledge to good use. Harry then leant forwards again and caught his fiancé's lips with his own again as his hand wiggled its way into her panties. She's chosen very Slytherin green underwear today and they looked good on her body. His fingers slowly inserted themselves into her pussy and she pulled back from the kiss, moaning in pleasure…

Meanwhile Hermione was in the library with Luna. Both girls were there for different reasons. Hermione was there hoping to find something that might help them figure out how Voldemort survived even after being banished three times so far. Luna was there because she needed help. She wanted to snag Neville, but knew she didn't have the experience to be able to do it. So she sought out Hermione hoping she'd help her. But right now Luna had to wait for Hermione to finish reading.

"Okay Luna, how can I help you?" Hermione asked closing her book

Luna then explained her problem. She poured out her heart and soul to Hermione since there was no one else that could help her. Hermione was floored, she never thought she anyone would come to her for help on this kind of matter. Since she didn't have much experience in dating also. She didn't count the Yule Ball with Krum as a date really; it was more of two friends going together.

"Wow, Luna. I don't know if I can help since I've never really had a boyfriend before until Harry." Hermione said

"Oh. Okay." Luna said looking downhearted

"But I will help you." Hermione said

Luna looked up "Really?"

"Yeah, I will" Hermione said smiling

"But what about Ginny, I know you and her are friends and I don't want to ruin that." Luna said knowing that Hermione and Ginny were good friends and didn't want Hermione to have to choose.

"Ginny will be fine, she has experience to fall back on. You don't have any, which entitles you to any help you can get." Hermione said. Luna smiled big, as she and Hermione got down to business in snagging a Longbottom.

Daphne opened her eyes and she felt something on top of her. She tilted her head up and realized it was Harry. She smiled as she saw that Harry was still asleep using her breasts as a pillow. She moved slowly as she didn't want to wake her love. Once her hand was free she started to stroke Harry's hair.

"What's going on here?" a fermiliar voice asked in annoyance. Daphne turned and found Hermione looking at Daphne and Harry with a disapproving glare.

"Hello Hermione." Daphne greeted, smiling

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked again, now with her hands on her hips. Daphne wasn't well versed in Hermione's mannerisms, so she couldn't tell that the brunette was not very happy. "Well, I'm waiting for an explanation." Hermione said now tapping her foot

"We were just having fun Hermione." Harry said groggily as he woke up

"Fun? You have Daphne down to her knickers Harry!" Hermione said glaring at her boyfriend

"So? We didn't do anything further than that." Harry said. Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Harry stopped her. "I don't see why you're so upset, unless you're just envious that Daph's in a position that you want to be in right now"? Harry said smirking at the end

Hermione's cheeks took a red hue and she hid her face. "I think you hit the nail on the head Harry." Daphne said grinning

"Just put your clothes back on." Hermione said sharply

"Come on Hermione, you and I are both girls here. No need to be shy." Daphne said getting up showing off her emerald green bra and knickers

"It's not that, I just think you should get dressed. What if someone just walked in?" Hermione asked still not looking

Daphne sighed and looked Harry for support. All she got was a shrug from her boyfriend. So Daphne got dressed and once she was Hermione looked at her.

"Well now, I think we should discuss what appropriate behaviour is." Hermione said primly.

Harry rolled his eyes as he repaired his shirt that Daphne ripped. "Come on Hermione, you need to relax a bit." Harry said

"Harry, it is improper behaviour!" Hermione chided.

"Hermione, both of us are betrothed to Harry." Daphne said, rolling his eyes "That means that we are aloud to have this fun. Are you not even going to do this when we're married to Harry?"

"That's not the point!" Hermione said in annoyance "It is improper behaviour! And what would you do if someone else had just walked in?"

Harry walked over to Hermione and gave her a look that had Hermione shaking in the knees. "Is that what you really think Hermione?" the black-haired boy asked in a husky tone. Hermione nodded, though a weak one.

Harry then grabbed Hermione by the back of her neck and pulled her to him. Her mouth fused with Harry's and her knees buckled. Hermione would've fallen if it hadn't been for Harry holding her up with his other hand. They snogged intensely and Daphne watched with a grin.

At dinner that night Harry was wearing a satisfied smirk on his face and Hermione looked dazed. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and if someone tried talking to her it took a whole five minutes for her to respond. "Harry, what did you do to her?" Ginny asked

"Nothing. I just showed what a good time was." Harry said smirking still

Luna couldn't help, but giggle at this. "What, what's so funny Luna?" Neville asked looking at the young blond. Luna leaned over and whispered into Neville's, which Ginny saw and glared at her friend for being such close contact with her target. Neville was red in the face when Luna was done.

"Is something wrong Neville?" Daphne asked suppressing a smile

"N… No! Nothing's wrong!" Neville stuttered. Daphne went back to her meal with a smile on her face.

Neville couldn't believe what Luna had just told him. He knew he didn't have any reason to not believe the blond sitting beside him, but still he wasn't sure if what she said was true. Did Harry ravish Hermione and that is why Hermione is like she is now? This question puzzled him, but he didn't want to really think about it since it is no nice to think of your friend's betroth like that, definitely if that betroth is also your friend too. But then his mind went to thoughts of himself ravishing either Ginny or Luna. He knew that both girls fancied him. He wasn't as stupid or blind as some boys his age, but he still didn't know what to do about it. It made him nervous since both girl are his friends and he didn't want to loss either of them. He needed to talk to Harry later.

Later back in Harry's private quarters Harry was working on his potions essay with Daphne helping him. Hermione was still a bit out of it, so she sat on the couch in front of the fireplace with a book open, but not really reading it. She had been staring at the same page for the past hour. Ginny was sitting beside her doing some reading herself. Luna was getting help from Neville on her Herbology essay. "For Merlin's sake Hermione! Snap out of it!" Ginny shouted

This got Hermione's attention. "What?" the bookworm asked in confusion. The book in her lap was a book from Rowena Ravenclaw's vault about death

"You've acting weird since dinner. What the hell happened?" Ginny asked

Hermione let her mind drift a bit then her face bloomed into a full blush as she remembered what happened. "N… n… n… Nothing happened!" Hermione said, blushing as she waved her hands in front of her

Ginny eyed her friend carefully. She knew that she couldn't push Hermione too much or she'll clam up or worse pull out her wand and threaten you. "Come on Hermione, spill. I'm your best friend!" Ginny said

"I… I… It's private Ginny." Hermione said

This made Ginny pout "Come on Gin; let Hermione have something to herself. I'm sure she wouldn't want to hear of all your conquests." Daphne said

Ginny spun her head around to where Daphne was sitting. "And what does that mean?" the redhead hissed

Daphne put her hands up in a 'take it easy' manner. "I'm not saying anything, but just let whatever is bothering Hermione alone. I'm sure she'll figure it out." the Slytherin said

Ginny pouted again "Neville, I need your help with my Herbology essay." Luna said

This got Ginny to stop pouting as she was not to allow Luna have time alone with Neville. So the redhead piped up also in needing help with her Herbology essay. Soon Neville had both girls on either side of him. Ginny was almost pressing against his side as she leaned over watching him explain things. Luna took a more subtle approach by sitting close, but not too close to Neville. The blond also would brush her hand or arm against Neville's every opportunity she got.

Later that night when Luna, Ginny, and Neville were gone Hermione was back to normal. "Harry, can we talk about what happened earlier today?" Hermione asked

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Harry asked as he plopped down next to his bushy haired girlfriend

"Well, I guess I want to know how you knew what to do." Hermione said with a blush on her cheeks

"Because I know you Hermione." Harry said with a grin

Hermione's blush increased. "Harry, be serious please!" she said

"Sorry, but I'm not a mangy mutt." Harry said grinning

Hermione rolled her eyes at this. "Harry!"

"Let's just say I have magic hands and mouth" Harry said smirking. Hermione looked perplexed at this explanation. "Here, let me show you." Harry whispered

Without even getting Hermione's permission Harry began. He first cradled Hermione's face and kissed long and deep. This made Hermione turn into a pile of witch goo. She whimpered when Harry cut the kiss off, but gasped as he attacked her neck. Her hands went to his hair and fisted it. "Oh god Harry!" Hermione moaned

Daphne sat watching this giggling. 'Merlin, she is already getting wet and he's only sucking her neck. I can't wait to see what she does when he gets further down!' the Slytherin thought happily

Harry had Hermione's blouse off and he was kneading her bra-covered breasts with his hands. "Take it off Harry! Please!" Hermione pleaded. Harry grinned as he removed Hermione's bright red bra and then went back kneading her breasts. He then lowered his mouth and began licking Hermione's breasts. "Oh god! Harry!" Hermione moaned

Harry's hands weren't idle at all as they made their way under Hermione's skirt and pulled her panties aside and slowly plunged a finger into Hermione. Soon a second finger joined in and Hermione was bucking. She came with a shrill cry and slumped over. "If I didn't know better Harry, I'd say you killed her." Daphne said chuckling

Harry took his fingers out of Hermione and licked off her juices. "She tastes good." he commented

"Really? Dose she taste better than me?" Daphne asked with an arch eyebrow

Harry just smiled and got up. "I'm going to bed." he said, grinning widely

"Harry. Tell me!" Daphne demanded. Harry ignored Daphne and continued to his room. "Harry James Potter!" Daphne called out

But Harry still ignored her and was in his room and shut the door. Daphne crossed her arms and huffed. Soon Daphne left for her room leaving Hermione alone. The next couple days Hermione was in a very good mood, which kind of scared everyone that knew her since they've never seen her this way before. "Hermione what is up with you?" Ginny asked

"What do you mean Ginny?" Hermione asked

"Well, you seem to smiling a lot and I've never seen you so giddy before." Ginny said

"I'm fine Ginny. I'm just more relaxed this year." Hermione said

Ginny eyed her friend with suspicion. "Oh Ginny, leave it alone. Hermione's is in a good mood so let it be." Luna said

"But she's never in a good mood, I mean like this. It has to be some kind of spell." Ginny said

"Oh it's a spell alright, a spell of orgasmic proportions." Luna said smiling serenely

Hermione blushed a bright red at the word 'orgasmic'.

* * *

><p>I had to mix two chapters together again. I hate having to mix two chapters together. It gets a bit boring. Anyway, this brings the deadline down to Chapter 9 for the Fleur competition. R&amp;R!<p> 


	8. Plans and Horcruxe's

Here's Chapter 8!

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

"SPELL CASTING"

"**Parseltounge"**

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter fanfic<strong>

**Harry and the Love of Three**

**Chapter 8****: Plans and Horcruxe's**

* * *

><p>Neville came rushing into Harry's private quarters to find Harry and Daphne relaxing on the couch. Harry's head was in Daphne's lap as Daphne stroked Harry's hair. "I need your help Harry!" Neville said urgently<p>

"Sure Nev, what can I do for you?" Harry asked sitting up, which made Daphne pout slightly

Neville sat down in the chair near Harry. "It's Ginny and Luna." he said

"What about them?" Harry asked curiously

"They both fancy me. And I don't know who to choose!" Neville said in a panic

"Why don't you date both of them?" Daphne asked like it was obvious

"Um, I'm not sure if I can do that. I mean, Harry can, but I don't think I can." Neville said

"Come on Nev, you can do anything you set your mind to." Harry said trying to encourage the Heir of the house of Longbottom

"I still don't know." Neville said with uncertainty

"Look Neville, all you've got to do is sit Luna and Ginny down and talk about it. If they agree to it then that's good. If they don't then come back to us and we'll help you." Harry said

"Thanks Harry. I knew you could help me." Neville said happily before he decided to leave for the Gryffindor common room

"What do you think is going to happen?" Daphne asked

"Don't know. But I guarantee you that it will be fun to watch." Harry said with a smile

"Harry. That's cruel!" Daphne said chiding her future husband

"It's a slow year. I need _something_ to do." Harry said with a shrug. Daphne just sighed and shook her head though she had a smile on her face.

Meanwhile Luna and Hermione were in the Room of Requirement strategizing. "I think you're doing alright Luna, he seems very interested in you." Hermione said

"I hope so Hermione. I really like him. He's the first boy I've ever really liked, well except for Harry, but that was when I was a kid and dreamed of marrying the Boy-Who-Lived." Luna said

Hermione understood what Luna was saying since she was young once and dreamed of marrying the knight in shining armour. "I know what you mean Luna, but I guess my dream sort of came true. I'm dating my knight in shining armour." Hermione said

"Except your knight has messy black hair, wears glasses and has done more deeds than any knight." Luna pointed out

"Yes, you're right." Hermione said with a smile

"Neville is my knight." Luna said

"Neville is a very nice boy and I know you two will get along nicely." Hermione said smiling at her young friend

"Yes, but Ginny also wants Neville." Luna said with a frown

"Don't worry about that Luna. I told you I was going to help you and I will." Hermione said causing Luna smiled as they got back to planning.

As this was going on Dumbledore sat back pondering what he'd do next. He got the Longbottom boy right where he wanted him and knew that the boy would be the bait to lure Potter back to him. Then when Potter came crawling back to him he'd make Potter take a few vows and that'd make Potter under his complete control. The old man giggled madly as he imagined Potter coming crawling back.

Ron was sulking. He didn't have anyone to hang out with in Gryffindor since Harry had his own quarters and Hermione was with him too. He knew he made some big mistakes and had to find a way to get back in Harry's good graces. He needed to find Longbottom. He found Neville in the common room reading a Herbology book. "Hey Neville." Ron greeted

"Huh? Oh… hey Ron" Neville said looking up from his book

"Say, you wouldn't know where Harry's quarters are, do you?" Ron asked

Neville looked at the redhead curiously "Why do you want to know?" he asked

"I want to apologize to Harry for being such a git." Ron said

Neville looked at Ron with an intense stare then nodded. "Alright, follow me." he said closing his book

Ron followed Neville until they reached a portrait with a lion sitting on a throne. "Hello Neville, how are you today?" the lion asked

"Very good Anton. What about you?" Neville asked

"Good, good. Now who is the boy behind you?" Anton asked

"This is Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother." Neville said

"Hmm, I see." Anton said, glaring at the boy slightly

"We'd like to see Harry." Neville said

"Alright, could you wait for just a minute?" Anton asked

Neville nodded and Anton left. The lion returned a few minutes later and the portrait opened. Neville and Ron entered and found Harry and Daphne sitting on the couch. Their clothes were rumpled and hair quite messy.

"Hey you two. I see you've been busy." Neville teased, laughing slightly

Harry blushed slightly, but Daphne didn't bat an eye at all. "So what's this Neville?" Harry asked looking at his former best mate

"I… uh… I've came to apologize Harry." Ron said, looking down

"Oh, like you apologized to Harry after the first task in fourth year?" Daphne asked

Ron's faced turned red and was about to open his mouth when a glare from Harry made him stop. "Ron, stop for a moment and use your brain. I know that you have one." Harry said

Ron's ears got redder thanks to this, but a miracle occurred. His brain began firing and that meant he was thinking before responding, a new thing for the boy. "I know I have made some mistakes Harry and if I can do anything to make it up to you just tell me I will do it." Ron said

Harry sat back and looked at Daphne. "What do you think Daph?" he asked

"He sounds honest, but I'm not really sure." Daphne said

"Hmm, maybe I should talk to Hermione about this?" Harry said

"You might want to do that Harry; she'll want input on this." Daphne said

"Alright Ron, I'll talk to Hermione and then I'll get back to you." Harry said

Ron left with his head down. Later that night Harry and Daphne told Hermione what happened with Ron.

"Why should we even consider being friends with that prat?" Hermione spat

"Now Hermione, I know that we shouldn't, but he was my first friend." Harry said

"I know Harry, but you've out grown him." Hermione said

"I know Hermione." Harry said with a sigh

"Harry, I just don't want to see you hurt again." Hermione said

Daphne just sat there watching the two since she knew they needed to work this out themselves. "Hermione, I wasn't thinking of going back to the friendship Ron and I had, but maybe something like it." Harry said

"I don't know Harry." Hermione said with uncertainty

"Look, it will on a trial basis first, if he acts up then that's it I'm done with him." Harry said

"And if he passes?" Hermione asked

"If he does, I'll hangout with him a bit more, but keep some distance. I won't be as close to him as I was." Harry said

Hermione began biting her bottom lip and Harry knew Hermione was thinking heavily. Weighing every option looking at each pro and con under a microscope. He could actually see the gears working in her head. This made him smile. Daphne was curious about this. "Harry, what is going on?" she asked

"Shh. Hermione's thinking." Harry said, smiling

"Yeah, so?" Daphne asked

"She quite cute when she thinks." Harry replied

Daphne looked at Hermione and had to agree with Harry. Hermione was a bit cute. Though she didn't swing that way at all. But that caused her train of thought to change slightly. What would happen when they where both married to Harry? Wives normally sleep with their husbands, so will all three of them share a bed? And what about the sex? Will they have a schedule or something? And what about the person who's turn it wasn't that night? Will they sleep in a spare room or would they have to watch or something? These thought where climbing, imagining her future as Lady Gryffindor with Hermione and Harry, as well as the children they would likely have.

"Have you come up with anything Hermione?" Harry asked after ten minutes of Hermione's thinking.

"Yes. I've decided to let this happen. But I want you to be cautious!" Hermione said and Harry nodded "Good, now what shall we do?" Hermione asked

Harry's lecherous grin made Hermione's panties dampen. He moved over and began caressing Hermione's bare arms. Soon Hermione's shirt was off along her bra. Harry's mouth began to lavish Hermione's breasts. Hermione gasped at the sensation. "Mmmm. Hermione, you taste good." Harry said

Hermione was red in the face even after all this time and all they've done. Harry's hand was under Hermione's skirt and was playing with her panties. "Please Harry! Please!" Hermione begged

"Please what, Hermione?" Harry asked curiously

"Stick them in me!" Hermione moaned

Harry was always a gentleman and did what the lady told him. So he plunged two fingers into Hermione's core. She gasped at this. Soon Harry was plunging his fingers into Hermione over and over until she came.

Daphne was watching all of this was getting quite hot by now. As she told herself before; she wasn't like that, but that was a very hot to watch. Her shirt off and she was pinching her own nipples as her other hand was playing with her wet centre.

Harry looked up and smiled. He got up and moved towards Daphne. He kissed hard on the mouth and pushed Daphne back. She allowed this and soon her hands were replaced by Harry's. She came as well and was exhausted. Harry got up and walked to his bedroom whistling leaving his two girls asleep.

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling cold and when she moved she found that her top half of her body was exposed. She immediately panicked then remembered what happened last night and smiled. She looked over and found Daphne asleep in about the same undress as she was. She wanted to thank Harry for giving her such pleasure, but wasn't sure how. She needed to talk to Daphne about this and get her opinion also. She fell back asleep feeling content.

Harry began hanging out with Ron again. It started with a chess game then went on talking about Quidditch. Harry kept to these topics even if Ron asked him more personal questions. He'd switch the topic and Ron would latch on to that one forgetting what he had asked before. Until one day.

"Come on Harry! You've got to tell me what it is like to have to witches! It's like every wizard's dream!" Ron said

"I'm not going to do that Ron. Only Malfoy would be bragging about having two witches." Harry said, rolling his eyes

Ron pouted "But I'm your mate Harry! I know you've probably told Neville everything." he said

"No, I have told Neville anything. You know why? Because he doesn't ask. He respects my privacy." Harry said holding back his temper

Ron backed up a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was just curious." he said

"I know Ron. But that is private and I'd to keep it like that way." Harry said

"Sure, so how about a game of chess?" Ron suggested Harry sighed and nodded.

Neville slouched down. He was in another meeting with Dumbledore and was getting a bit bored hearing the old man going on about memories and his theories. 'I can't believe I thought this guy was so great!' Neville thought

"Neville, my boy, it is important that no one knows about this." Dumbledore said

"Yes sir." Neville said

"Good. Now off you go." Dumbledore said

Neville left and headed to Harry's quarters where they broke down everything they had heard. They used a Pensive so they could see what Dumbledore was showing Neville. After they were done Daphne shook her head.

"That old man thinks that Voldemort made Horcruxe's to cheat death," the Slytherin said shaking her head

"What are Horcruxe's?" Hermione asked

"They're a myth. Supposedly to make one you have to kill someone in cold blood then perform a ritual to split your soul." Daphne said

"Okay, but why do you call it a myth?" Hermione asked

"Because, there's no feasible way to split your soul. My daddy has told me stories of wizards trying and they killed themselves doing it." Luna said

"How do you know about this Luna? I know because my family has books on certain dark magic." Daphne said

"I know because daddy is an Unspeakable and he has told me about it." Luna said

Daphne, Neville and Ginny were shocked. They knew that Unspeakable's worked in the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. Their work has always been under-wraps and no one knew what they actually do there. Not even the Minister knows. "Your dad told you?" Daphne said incredulously

Luna nodded "Why would he tell you?" Neville asked

"He trusts me and I'm telling you because I trust you." Luna said

"Thank you for letting us know Luna and you have my word that I won't tell anyone else." Harry said. The others followed suit in their vows.

Luna smiled; she knew she made the right choice telling them. "Okay, so we know that making a Horcrux is impossible, but then how did Voldemort survive?" Hermione asked

"Beats me, but there probably is a whole load of explanations, some we might not even understand." Daphne said

"Wait!" Harry said suddenly

"What is it Harry?" Neville asked curiously

"He _is_ using Horcruxe's!" he stated

"I thought we already agreed those where impossible." Daphne said in an annoyed tone

"But he made more then one. I know it!" Harry said

"How is that Harry?" Luna asked curiously

"Ginny's first year." Was his reply

"The Basilisk?" Neville asked in confusion

"No." Harry said, looking forwards "The diary." Ginny's face paled at those words "Ginny, when you held it did it feel almost dark? Forbidden?"

"Vile." Ginny replied, nodding "But I quickly associated that felling with the felling of a friend."

"And it held a part of old Tommy-boy inside it. There is no way you can place memories inside an object like a book and have it become a living sentient, fully living body." Harry said "And if a Horcrux is part of Voldemort's soul then that could take a living form because it's already alive!"

"That makes sense." Hermione nodded

"But that doesn't explain how he split his soul." Daphne said simply

"What dose Lord Voldemort do better than anyone?" Harry asked

"Use Dark Magic?" Neville asked

"Murder." Luna said, all dreaminess lost from her eyes and voice

"Yes." Harry said darkly "Killing is not bad. It happens in self-defence or protecting something that is important to your heart. But murder, killing someone just to kill someone tears at your soul. It destroys it."

"Splits it!" Hermione said, understanding what Harry meant

"And he wouldn't just make one Horcrux either." Ginny said "Voldemort is so full of himself that he wouldn't care about cheating death; he'd want to rub it into death's face."

"7." Luna said "He tried to spilt his soul into 7 pieces."

"How do you know that?" Neville asked

"7 is a number said to make magic number." Luna said "It is always seen as a very important magical conductor, so he would think having 7 separate pieces of his soul would somehow make them stronger."

"He had an obsession with the Founders because he thought that he was their only descendent, being Slytherin's heir." Daphne said

"I'd say he made five." Harry said "His diary, something else personal, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. He probably tried to use my death to create one with Gryffindor. He probably made his snake into a Horcrux after he returned and then there's Voldemort himself."

"Dumbledore destroyed a ring that belonged to Voldemort's Grandfather." Neville said

"And Harry destroyed the dairy." Ginny said

"That's two pieces down and five left." Hermione nodded

"I'd say that we should kill the snake in the same battle before old Tommy-boy." Harry smiled "As for the others, he probably gave at least one to one of his most faithful to look after like he did with Lucius Malfoy. He didn't tell them what it was, just that it needed to stay hidden and safe."

"I'd say he gave it to Bellatrix Lestrange would have one." Luna said

"It's probably in her vault in Gringotts." Neville said

"Which has been taken away!" Harry smiled "We could have found one!"

"Wasn't Sirius's brother a Death Eater?" Ginny asked "Sirius might have over heard something."

"And he probably hid one in Hogwarts as well." Harry nodded "Hidden somewhere in the castle… somewhere he thought only _he_ could get into."

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked

"Maybe." Daphne said "Or maybe somewhere else."

"We should talk to the Goblins and Sirius this summer." Harry said "If we've found two we could just destroy them and deal with the other three pieces later."

"I'll research how to destroy a Horcrux." Hermione said

"Yea." Daphne nodded "Neville, you should ask Professor Dumbledore how to destroy a Horcrux next time you see him as well, he probably knows."

"Got it." Neville smiled

"Meanwhile the rest of us need to try and work out where else he might have hidden a Horcrux. Only one left." Harry said and everyone nodded "The diary."

"The ring." Hermione said

"The snake." Daphne added

"Hufflepuff." Ginny smiled

"Ravenclaw." Luna nodded

"And Slytherin." Neville finished

"We're almost done." Harry said with his eyes closed as he sighed heavily "Voldemort is almost dead."

"You can do it Harry." Godric said from the wall "Fight and win. Kill the vile servant of the deepest darkness."

"Thank you Godric." Harry smiled

"No need my young one." Godric smiled "I see myself and your father in you."

"We should all get to bed." Neville said as the three guest stood and left the room "Night guys."

"Night." The three said together before Harry stood up and walked over to the two women he loved and kissed them both lightly

"See you in the morning." He smiled

"Night love." Daphne smiled

"Good night Harry." Hermione smiled. The Boy-Who-Lived then walked into his room and fell onto his bed before he got changed and went to bed, but in the girl's room Daphne and Hermione where sitting on the same bed, talking

"Hermione." Daphne sighed

"Yes Daphne?" the bookworm asked

"What's going to happen when we both actually get married to Harry? Wives normally sleep with their husbands, so will all three of us share a bed or something? There's so many things we haven't thought about." Daphne said simply "And then there's the whole sex thing. What will we do about that?"

"I'm not sure." Hermione said "But Harry is just so… magical in bed." She sighed at that, lying down on the bed looking at the ceiling "Well, at least with his hands so far. And it was more in the sofa then the bed but… you know what I mean."

"Yea." Daphne sighed happily "Imagine what he'd be like with his mouth down there. Or when he's actually fucking us?" the two girls shuddered at the thought

"We should repay him for how he's made us feel." Hermione nodded, making up her mind

"Yea." Daphne smiled "You go first."

"What?" Hermione asked in shock

"You've known him longer." Daphne replied

"But you've been dating him longer." Hermione replied

"Which is why he'll need you to warm him up for my repayment." Daphne said, giving a Slytherin smirk

"What're you going to do Daph?" Hermione asked curiously

"I don't want you to risk ruining the surprise." Daphne replied "He might… persuade you."

"How?" Hermione asked curiously

"Keep fingering you but stopping when you're near the edge and just tease you for a bit before going back in and just keep repeating that process until you snap with the need to cum." Daphne shrugged

"I doubt Harry would do that." Hermione said, waving her head dismissively

"With any other girl? No. And that's only because he has no feelings for them. But to us? Most defiantly. My mother told me about it near the beginning of summer. 'Loving torture' she called it. The one kind of torture that you would love." Daphne explained

"Got any idea's for my repayment?" Hermione asked

"A few." Daphne smirked "I'll tell you tomorrow. For now I think we should get to sleep." She got up from the red sheeted bed Hermione slept in and walked to her won green sheeted bed when she suddenly stopped "I've got an idea!"

"What?" Hermione asked

"Next week we should invite Tracey, Luna, Ginny and my sister into our room and have a sleepover type early double bachelorette party." Daphne smirked "We could have the _really_ one during the summer but we could have one this summer just for fun."

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked

"He can sleep in Gryffindor Tower for one knight. They've still got his bed there. This is an optional room." The blonde Slytherin smiled

Hermione just closed her eyes and bit her lip, thinking. After a minute she smiled and said "Let's do it." She suddenly felt Daphne kissing her slightly. It was only a kick peck but when they pulled apart they where both blushing and Hermione asked "Why did you do that?"

"Well, we're both marrying the same man so when I think about it the best thing to do would to be have a threesome at least every once and a while." Daphne replied "That way we both get satisfied."

"So, what you're saying is we should try to get a bit more then friends." Hermione half asked- half guessed

"No." Daphne replied "We just become friends who pleasure each other when we both want to be with our man."

"I'll think about it." Hermione said, pulling the covers over herself

"Hermione?" Daphne asked as she sat on her own bed

"Yea?" Hermione replied

"I've been thinking about this since Harry mentioned being friends with Ron again. He said you looked cute when you're thinking and, personally, I agree. Night."

"Night." Hermione said as she fell asleep

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this. I had to <em>really<em> extend this Chapter since it was barley 2000 words. Just like I'll have to with the next Chapter. The Fleur contest is nearing the end. Next Chapter will signal the countdown of three days. I'll tell you the results, not just the Poll results but the PM and reviewer votes added together with those of the Poll. See ya next time!


	9. Quidditch and Love

This is the last original Chapter! Next is when it's _mine_! Mine! All mine! (Insert evil laugh here) (#Cough#) Okay that hurts your throat. Sorry about that. So, enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

"SPELL CASTING"

"**Parseltounge"**

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter fanfic<strong>

**Harry and the Love of Three**

**Chapter 9****: Quidditch and Love**

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he walked out of his room to see Hermione and Daphne waiting for him. It was Sunday and it was the day for Quidditch tryouts. Hermione was wearing a white polo shirt with a Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck, a pair of tight jeans and some simple white shoes while Daphne was wearing a Slytherin green jumper with a black skirt and heels. She was wearing a scarf in a mix of Gryffindor red and the silver of Slytherin, the middle of the two teams.<p>

"Hi girls." Harry smiled as he kissed them both on the cheek

"Morning love." Hermione smiled

"Morning." Daphne smiled. The three walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and sat at their normal table when Katie Bell walked up to their table

"Hey Harry." The girl smiled

"Oh! Hi Katie." Harry smiled "What time's tryouts again?"

"That's what I've come to tell you." She said "I've got a problem."

"What is it?" Harry asked

"I can't do this." She said simply, falling onto a chair that Hogwarts made for her so she could sit down "I'm not good enough to be Captain."

"Nonsense!" Hermione said "You are the oldest and best member of the team! Well, Harry's a bit better but that doesn't matter."

"Yes it dose." She said simply "I'm not good enough. All our best players from past years have graduated or left. There's no chance of us winning this year."

"Katie." Daphne growled "If you don't snap out of it I'll punch you in the face." She said simply before tucking into her breakfast

"What?" Katie said in shock

"You're just nervous you won't be good enough. You don't trust yourself." The blonde Slytherin said simply "If you don't believe in yourself you might as well not try. If you don't try and believe in yourself then you will never be able to know if you _can_ do it."

"That… is confusing." Katie said

"She means that you're giving up before you've even tried." Harry said "Just believe in yourself and you'll do fine. It's like when I first asked Daphne out on a date. I was worried I'd muck it up. I was scared that she'd laugh at me. But then I just thought, tell her or you'll regret it for the rest of your life when she ends up with someone else and that, even if she turned me down she was my friend at least and would never laugh at my feelings." He then took Daphne's hand and joked "Now look at me. I'm stuck with her forever."

"Shut it Harry." She smiled, punching him lightly on the arm

"Thanks you three, I needed this." Katie smiled "The tryouts are at 9."

"Thanks Katie." Harry smiled as the Gryffindor Chaser Captain smiled and walked away

When the time finally came Harry noticed that not many people came for tryouts this year. There was one other person for Seeker, there where about five for the two Chaser positions, four for Beaters and one person for Keeper. The Keeper, by default, was a guy called McClaggen. After half an hour of drills the two Chasers where both girls; Ginny and a girl called Sasha Keltorn. They both worked well together, and add tem with Katie's leadership skills they where an unstoppable trio. The Beaters where Dean Thomas and a third year called Stephan Gorgeon.

The most shocking thing about the tryouts was that about all of Gryffindor and half of the rest of the houses, besides Slytherin, where watching the tryouts. When it was time for the Seeker Hermione, Daphne and his friends started cheering loudly as he took to the skies "Okay you two." Katie said from her broom "This will be a simple race for the Snitch. Just try and grab it before the other person while dodging everyone else who will fly at you like their doing a play, swatting Bludger's at you and just about trying to get in your way."

"Go Harry!" Hermione yelled

"You ready?" the Captain asked "Close your eyes and when I say now try to find and catch the Snitch." The two Seekers closed their eyes and twenty seconds later Katie said "Go!"

Harry instantly opened his eyes, flew to the top of the pitch and looked around the pitch while the other Seeker finally reached him he noticed the Snitch and raced towards him. The Chasers started racing past him and Bludger's where slammed at him from the Beaters but Harry swerved and rolled out of the way of all of them. The other boy was suddenly hit by a Bludger and knocked off course slightly. That was long enough for Harry's hand to encase the golden Snitch and cheering to envelop the stadium. Once again, Harry James Potter was the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

On his way out of the Locker Room he was tackled by his fiancé's "I know you'd do it Harry!" Daphne smiled

"That kid had no chance of beating Harry." Hermione smiled "He was the…"

"… 'Youngest Seeker in a centre'." Harry said, quoting what he know Hermione would say

"Exactly." Hermione smiled "And that means that he has had time to naturally improve and get even better then he was at 11."

"We've only ever lost when Harry wasn't allowed or able to play." Neville said as he walked up to the group with Ginny and Luna in tow "Congratulations Harry." He smiled

"We're going to rock!" Ginny smirked

"Good luck in the matches Harry." Luna smiled

Latter that night Harry sat up late trying to get some of his homework done when Hermione came in wearing Harry's Quidditch jersey. Harry's eyes bugged out when saw Hermione in it. The jersey was big on her, but it stopped just mid thigh. The crimson matched well with her tan legs.

"Bloody hell Mione! You look hot!" Harry said

Hermione smiled as her cheeks took a rosy hue. "That was the point Harry. I wanted to thank you for what you've given me." she said

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked in confusion

"I'll just show you Harry." Hermione said, smiling happily

She walked over then crawled under the table. It didn't take Harry much time to figure what Hermione was intending to do. He felt Hermione pull down his fly. The raven haired boy lifted his hips so Hermione could pull down his pants along with his underwear. He knew he was hard. He then felt her hot breath on his hard member.

Meanwhile Hermione was under the table. She was doing the best she could since there wasn't too much light under the table. This was her first time doing something like this and was quite nervous. She fumbled taking off Harry's pants and she grasped Harry member her eyes widen some. She used her hand to guess how big Harry was and she was pleased that he was big as she hoped and thicker than she hoped.

Hermione took a deep breath and slip her tongue to lick Harry's member. She felt him shiver and hope that was a good sign. She had to calm herself and remembered what she read about how to pleasure a man. She bent her head down and took Harry's member into her mouth. She heard him hiss and prayed that was another good sign. It didn't taste as bad as she thought and not as degrading as she read in a few of her books. She found it pleasurable, but that might've been because she was doing on the person she loved.

She bobbed her head up and down licking Harry's shaft as she went. She was doing all this by what tha book said and it seemed to be working. She felt Harry's hand on her head and she knew that some guys did that so she relaxed.

Harry could feel his release and he knew he had to warn Hermione in case that she had other plans.

"I'm coming Hermione!" he hissed

This seemed to only speed up Hermione's bobbing. She felt some warm hit the back of her throat and was about to gag when she put back enough so only the head of Harry's member was in her mouth. Harry's seed was in her mouth and it tasted salty.

She debated whether to swallow or not, but her curiosity took over and she swallowed. It wasn't that bad and didn't understand what Lavender was complaining about. She got up from under the table to find Harry slouching in his seat.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked

"Amassing. That was brilliant!" Harry said grinning

"It was my first time." Hermione said shyly

"It was?" Harry said and Hermione nodded shyly. "That was a hell of a first time!" Harry said and opened his arms. Hermione sat in Harry's lap and felt his arms wrap around her. "What made you do that, not that I'm complaining at all?" Harry asked

"Well, I wanted to do something for you to repay you for what've given me lately. So Daphne and I talked and we decided on this." Hermione said

"Really, when do will I expect Daphne's thank you?" Harry asked

"She didn't tell me. I think you'll 'Loving torture' to tell you. She really wants it to be a surprise." Hermione said

"That's Daphne, she wants to be unpredictable." Harry laughed. Hermione just smiled and cuddled into Harry's chest. "What's 'Loving torture'?" but Hermione was already asleep. The next day Harry still had big smile on his face.

"What's with the grin Harry?" Neville asked

"What? Can't I be happy?" Harry asked

"Well yeah, you can, but you look like a kneazle that ate a rat." Neville said. Harry chuckled at Neville's choice of words. "So what's with the smile?" Neville asked

"Hermione… um… gave me…. Uh… a gift" Harry said. Neville just nodded knowing that Harry didn't want to talk about it. "So when are you going to have a sit down with Luna and Ginny?" Harry asked changing the subject

"I'm thinking tonight. Can you be there; I could use your help in case all hell breaks loose." Neville said

"Sure Nev." Harry said

Neville clapped a hand on Harry's back and left. He then went and found Ginny then Luna and asked them to meet him in the Room of Requirements. Both girls agreed and were excited about the meeting not knowing that it wasn't what they'd be expecting.

Harry told Daphne and Hermione about what Neville was doing and Hermione wanted to be there. When Harry asked Hermione about it she told Harry that she was helping Luna get Neville.

"But I thought you and Ginny are friends." Daphne said confused

"She is, but Luna has never had a boyfriend and Ginny has had a few. So I thought that Luna needs the help more than Ginny does." Hermione said

"I understand. Good luck." Daphne said

That night in the Room of Requirement Luna arrived early, but found not only Neville there, but Harry and Hermione. She was confused by this, but sat down in the available chair. Ginny so came in after wearing a nice outfit. She had a frown on her face when she that Luna was there, but look turned to confusion when she saw Harry and Hermione.

"What's going on Neville?" Ginny asked

"I asked you two here to talk about a few things." Neville said after he took a deep breath

"What about Neville?" Luna asked

Neville could feel sweat form on his forehead and he looked to Harry for help. Harry caught this look and nodded. "Neville asked you two here because he knows what you two have been doing. Now he doesn't mind it at all, but he hates to see two friends fighting like this. Now I think the best way to resolve this is for you two to each date Neville. I can have Hermione draw up a schedule of some kind". Harry said

Neville was amazed that Harry had a plan. But Hermione just shook her head; she knew that Harry was doing this on the fly. "What would be the ground rules?" Luna asked

"Hold on, I never agreed to this" Ginny said

"Ginny, I think that this is a good idea" Hermione said

"Fine" Ginny pouted

"Ground rules?" Luna asked

"Uh, right. I guess the main rule is no sexual contact" Harry said

Luna nodded, but Ginny looked angry.

"Ginny, we can't have you have an unfair advantage over Luna. This has to be fair." Hermione said. Ginny just pouted.

"The second rule is no hexing each other when Neville finally makes his choice." Harry said. Luna agreed to this one too as did Ginny though after a pause. "Um… the third rule is… uh…" Harry was stalled he couldn't think of anymore

"The third rule will be that there will be a chaperone of sorts on your date so that there would no illicit contact." Hermione said

Neville and Ginny looked at Hermione. Neville was with surprised, while Ginny was shock and a bit of anger. "What, you don't trust me?" Ginny asked

"Sorry Gin, but I don't." Hermione said truthfully

Ginny looked ready to exploded, but before she could Harry had his wand out and pointed at her. "Ginny, we are all acting like adults here and you should too. We don't have time to deal with your immature attitude." Harry said. Ginny was seething, but she held her tongue and kept her wand in her pocket. "Good. Now I guess Hermione and I will be the chaperones. But we'll be trading off since I don't think we both need to be there." Harry said

"Also Harry or I will remain hidden so not to disturb your date and only come out if we see something that is in violation of the rules." Hermione added

"How will this all go?" Luna asked

"Well, I don't know for sure, but Hermione will create a schedule of some kind and then will go from there." Harry said

"Is everyone in agreement here?" Hermione asked

Neville and Luna nodded, but Ginny just sat there not moving. "Ginny?" Harry asked, slightly temperamentally

"Fine!" Ginny said

That ended the discussion and Neville and Harry left leaving the three girls to figure some things out. "Thanks for doing this for me Harry." Neville said, smiling

"Of course Neville. You're my best mate." Harry said clapping his hand on Neville's shoulder

"So, do you think this will work?" Neville asked

"I think it'll Neville." Harry said. Neville just nodded, smiling softly.

Meanwhile back in the Room of Requirements Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were huddled around a table the room provided. "Studying doesn't count as a date" Ginny said

"Yes, but then what will?" Luna asked

"Look, we'll figure out what criteria will be needed for it to be considered a date. We just need to figure out what shouldn't be first." Hermione said

Luna and Ginny nodded. They both agreed that a Quidditch match wouldn't be considered a date either. It took them long into the night to get the rules put out and then Hermione had them both sign the parchment saying that they agreed to these rules and will abide by them. They then shook hands and left.

Over the next couple weeks the students of Hogwarts found interesting as they saw both Ginny and Luna sitting next to Neville. Rumours were spread about this, but no one would confirm them. Ron was one of them that noticed and he confronted Neville on it.

"What's going with you and my sister?" the lanky redhead asked looming over the boy

"Whatever it is Ron it is none of your business." Neville said simply

"She's my sister Neville so that makes it my business." Ron said angrily

"Look Ron, I have no devious plans in store for Ginny. I like her; she is a friend of mine. What's going on is a trial basis kind of thing." Neville said with a sigh

Ron just glared at Neville then saw his sister entering the common room. "Where have you been?" he asked angrily

Ginny looked at her brother and sighed. "I was in the library. Daphne was helping me with my potion essay." she said "She very good at it."

"That snake?" Ron hissed

Neville got up, hate in his eyes "Apologize Ron" he said

"Why should I? She's a snake and she's only using Harry!" Ron said

Neville's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward. He may still about two inches shorter than Ron, but thanks to all the training he had done with Harry and his girls over the summer he was a more confident wizard. The entire common room were watching this with rapt attention since this was not the Neville Longbottom that many of them knew. "You'll apologize Ron. Daphne is a great person and has helped Harry in more ways then you ever could!" Neville said

"Of course she could! She's a fucking Slutty Snake Whore!" Ron said. Before anyone could blink Neville slammed his fist into Ron's face breaking the redhead's nose. "Bloody hell! Why'd you do that?" Ron asked as he held his bleeding nose

"No one calls my friend that Ron. Not you. Not anyone." Neville said rubbing his knuckles

"But she's a…" Ron never got to finish as a wand was pointed at him

"Please finish that sentence Ron, I dare you" Neville growled. Ron gave Neville one more glare before storming off to the hospital wing to heal his nose.

"That was a very brave thing to do Neville." Ginny said

"Thanks, but Daphne is my friend and I won't have anyone call her names." Neville said

Ginny nodded. She had become friends with the Slytherin too and found the blond very interesting. "Ron!" she yelled at her brother, who turned around "Don't bother seeing Harry again. He'll hear about this and he'll hex you into oblivion for insulting her again."

Ron lowered his head and walked away, still holding his bleeding nose 'Damit!' he growled in the hollow space in his head where his brain should be (A.N: Ha, ha, ha! Sorry, I couldn't resist writing that.) 'I've just lost my one chance to help Harry see past the fucking Slytherin Slut's control and help him out. He's going to end up dead! And I blew it by opening my big mouth too early!'

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Listen, I know what you all of you're thinking about that last bit that I added. The way I saw it when ever I read though the Chapters while I was rewriting this was that Ron thought he was right and he was, in his own 'I'm-an-insane-dumb-ass-who-thinks-he's-always-right-about-everything-that-doesn't-involve-school-work' way, trying to help Harry and show him what he thought was the truth.<p>

Yes, I know Ron-Bashing is fun. Yes, I enjoy it as much as the next person. Yes, he will continue to be bashed. But in this story he is just stupid and single minded. That's all. Not betraying or anything. Also, you now have 3 days to get your say in weather or not _you_ want Fleur Delacour should become another one of Harry's wives. PM, review and use my poll to get your say. Also, should Fleur become the new Lady Hufflepuff or Lady Ravenclaw? Or should those houses be tied together so they have to have two children to carry on each line more or less separately?

Spoiler: Next Chapter we meet Astoria Greengrass and there's a massive 6 Vs 6 duel.

See you all next time!


	10. Poll

Hey everyone, the results for the Fleur contest are in!

The number of votes (Review, PM and Poll) for Fleur to be included in the group is: 173!

The number of votes (Review, PM and Poll) for Fleur _NOT _to be included in the group is: 27!

So, Fleur _will_ be part of the group. You'll have to wait a few Chapters to see her again though, just three, maybe four (Excluding this Chapter) if I write a bit slow.

Remember; these results are based off the poll as well as the reviews and PM's I was given.

Please conntinue reading. The next Chapter will be up by the end of the weekend. See you then!


	11. Family Honour Duel

Hey everyone. Here's the first Chapter of this story that truly belongs to me.

And I haven't put anything in the earlier but I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Harry and Ginny wouldn't have ended up together, Dumbledore would have been killed better/ earlier, Sirius would be alive and Old Tommy would have had one painful death.

Warning: this is a slightly darker Chapter.

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

"SPELL CASTING"

"**Parseltounge"**

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter fanfic<strong>

**Harry and the Love of Three**

**Chapter 10:**** Family Honour Duel**

* * *

><p>Hermione and Daphne where laughing as they walked out of Ancient Ruins on November the 5th, one of the few classes they didn't have with Harry. The class had just used Ruins in a way that made an item indestructible and a Ravenclaw used it on some Muggle Superglue to stick a giant 'Hex me' sign onto the teachers back. The parchment was enchanted with a Compulsion Charm that made you fire a simple Stinging Hex at the Professor the first time you read it. It was funny the first time the Professor turned around he was faced with about twenty Stinging Hex's on the back and has to hid in his classroom for the rest of the day with his back against the wall.<p>

The girls continued talking and laughing when they heard a voice yell "Daphne!" the voice was defiantly female and, to Daphne Greengrass, extremely fermiliar.

"Tori?" Daphne asked as she turned around. Running towards her was her fourth year Slytherin sister, Astoria Greengrass. Astoria looked just like Daphne did in fourth year except for the fact that her hair was black instead of blonde but she did still have her sister's blue eyes. A smile crossed Daphne's face as she yelled "Tori!" she ran to her little sister and caught her in a tight hug "How are you? I'm so sorry I haven't seen you in so long. I've just been _so_ busy lately."

"Daph." Astoria said; tears falling from her eyes as her grip on her sister tightened "I… I'm sorry."

"What's wrong Tori?" Daphne asked in concern

"I… I wasn't strong enough." She whispered "I couldn't…"

"Hermione!" Daphne said, looking at her friend "We need to get Tori to our room. Now!" the bookworm instantly helped Daphne and her crying sister through the school to the painting of Anton

"Hello Ms Hermione, Ms Daphne. How are you?" the great lion asked

"There's no time for that Anton!" Hermione said "Let us in!"

"Right away My Lady." The lion said as he opened the passageway. The two sixth year girls then helped the younger Greengrass into the room to set Astoria on the sofa

"What's wrong Daphne?" Godric asked from his portrait

"My sister's in emotional trouble." Daphne said "Go get Harry please Godric? Tell him that there's a family problem and he needs to get here _now_!"

"I'll be as fast as I can." The Lion Founder nodded before running from his painting and across those of the room towards where he guessed Harry would be

"What's wrong Tori?" Daphne asked the ball of robes and cloths that was her crying little sister

"I wasn't good enough." Tori said "I… I was raped by Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyal, in front of Blasie Zanbini, Pansy Pankson and Theodor Nott while they got off on it."

"Blasie?" Daphne asked herself in shock

The black haired girl's face lost all colour and her eyes lost all life "They took my innocence. They did it as payback for you and Potter. As well as who I'm dating and…" she was very quiet for a second before she whispered "…who I am."

"What dose she mean?" Hermione asked in confusion

"My sister 'plays for the other team'. If you know what I mean." Daphne replied

"She's a lesbian!" Hermione said in shock

"Is that a problem?" Daphne growled

"No!" Hermione said, holding her hands up "Who am I to judge? I'm Muggle-born, remember? I was just shocked because there aren't many gays or lesbians in the Wizarding World." The portal to the room suddenly opened as a certain Boy-Who-Lived ran into the room

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he ran into the room "Who's that?"

"That's Astoria." Daphne said sadly

"You're sister?" Harry asked and his blonde fiancé nodded. He walked over to the crying fourth year and knelt in front of her "Astoria, I'm Harry. I'm going to be your Brother-In-Law soon. Are you okay?"

"I know who you are you stupid Gryff!" Astoria growled "You're the reason this finally happened!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion

"If you hadn't gotten betrothed to Daph, then it wouldn't have pushed them over the edge!" Astoria yelled, tears cascading down her face "I was picked on for liking girls and I was also picked on because of who my Girlfriend is but because of you wanting my sister they crossed the line! They raped me! They made me face one thing I wasn't ready to face! And in a way I didn't even want!"

"Who where they?" Harry growled, his magic starting to flow into the outside world "Who did it to you?"

"Why do you care?" Astoria spat

"You're family." Harry said "And also, Daphne really cares for you. This would change you in a way that would hurt Daphne deeper then I want to think about. I would never forgive myself for seeing her like that."

Astoria looked at the Gryffindor Golden Boy for a few seconds before she said "Draco, Crabbe, Goyal, Pansy, Blasie and Nott."

"Malfoy." Harry growled as green and red fire began to surround him and he disappeared in the blaze

"Harry?" Hermione asked in shock when she suddenly felt a tingle in the back of her skull

"You feel that too Hermione?" Daphne asked and the bookworm nodded "Hogwarts is telling us something." The two closed their eyes, focusing on the feeling

"The Great Hall!" both said as their eyes sprang open

"Tori stay here. We're going to make sure Harry doesn't do anything rash. You'll be safe here." Daphne said, holding her sisters shoulders "Okay?" the black haired girl nodded before the two women left their shared Common Room and ran to the Great Hall.

Meanwhile lunch had just started and the hall was full when a sudden green and red flash burst at the 'Heir Table' and Harry appeared standing on the table, his green eyes almost glowing with magic "Malfoy!" he roared angrily

"What do you want Scarhead?" Malfoy asked, standing up

"You fucking bastard!" Harry growled as he drew his wand "REDUCTO!" he roared, the spell destroying the part of the Slytherin table directly in front of the blonde haired boy, sending him to the floor "You have crossed the final line! How in the world would you do that to anyone? Let alone a fourth year!"

"What're you talking about Harry?" Dumbledore asked from his seat at the Teachers Table, a dreaded feeling spreading through his body at what was going on

"This fucking Death Eater bastard decided to fuck the sister of my betrothed!" the Boy-Who-Lived yelled "This blonde ass whip raped Astoria Greengrass while sharing her with his fucking cronies! Vincent Crabbe Jr and Gregorian Goyal Jr helped Draco Malfoy rape my soon to be sister in law last night while Blasie Zanbini, Pansy Pankson and Theodor Nott Jr got off watching it!"

"You have no proof!" Nott said, panic in his eyes

"You mean besides the true terror and shame behind the said girl's eyes?" Harry yelled "Let's take her down to the Hospital Wing and find out then, shall we?"

"So what of we did Potter?" Malfoy asked, his stupidity obviously getting the better of him "What's it got to do with you? What're you going to do about it?"

"She is to soon be my sister-in-law!" Harry growled "It has _everything_ to do with me!" he walked up to Malfoy, his magic creating a visible red and green aura that seemed like fire "I haven't had a family since I was 1 year old. Know I have one, I will not let anyone, _ANYONE_, take it away from me!" he then grabbed Malfoy by the scruff of his shirt and raised him into the air

"You didn't react this way when we where going to have a 'talk' with that disgraceful _whore_ of a betrothed known as Greengrass." Malfoy smirked "A bit of a secret there?"

"Not really." Harry replied "I know about your attack on Daphne two weeks before you actually did it." He then pulled Draco closer to him, pure burning hatred in his green eyes "Also, the three of us had a plan. You see, we know that half of Slytherin only do what you say because they are scared of your dear old gay-lord of a daddy and, by extension, you."

"So?" Nott asked

"SHUT IT NOTT!" Harry yelled "I'll get to you and the other wankers later." He then turned back to Draco "We know that if I kicked your ass and broke your wand then they'd slowly lose their fear of you by the end of the year. It also helps where your dad's in Azkaban. Trust me, I wanted to rip your intestines out and strangle you with them but that would have wreaked the whole plan. It got even better when your 'back up' ran away with their tails between their legs."

"Why?" Pansy asked

"I SAID WAIT YOUR FUCKING TURN PANKSON!" Harry yelled "I'm holding my anger back as best I can right now so _DON'T_ piss me off anymore then I already am!" Harry finally got the chance to look around the Great Hall and saw the whole school looked on in fear. He looked back to Draco to see a stupid smirk on his face. The raven haired boy swung his knee up and slammed it into Draco's groin, causing him to bend over in pain where Harry slammed his elbow upwards, smashing it into Draco's jaw. The blonde haired Junior Death Eater fell on his ass, holding his bleeding nose and dislocated jaw in pain when Harry smashed his foot into Malfoy's chest, breaking at least one of his ribs "Now I'm done with Malfoy."

"What're you going to do Potter?" Blasie growled as Hermione and Daphne ran into the room to see Malfoy in the room "Hey Daffy!" Blasie smiled as if he was talking to his Best Friend. Daphne stomped up to the Slytherin table and slapped him hard on the face, leaving a massive red hand print on it "What the fuck girl?"

"How dare you!" Daphne screamed "I thought we where friends!"

"We _are_ friends!" Blasie replied

"Yet you watched my sister getting raped without doing anything about it when you know how much she means to me!" Daphne spat back

"Harry?" Neville asked as he, Luna and Ginny walked over "What happened?"

"These six fuckers raped Daphne's sister." Hermione replied

"What?" Ginny said in shock

"And I'd do it again." Draco smirked "She was a slut. Crying, begging and screaming. And _god_ was she tight."

"Why you…" Harry growled

"You needed to learn your place Potter." Draco replied only for another kick in the ribs

"We are going to have an Honour Duel in 2 hours." Harry replied "Go to the Hospital Wing and get to the Quidditch Pitch before the time limits up or you forfeit. I've got one thing to do first, and then I'm there."

"He mean's _we_'ll be there." Daphne replied

Hermione nodded before she said "It'll be a…"

"Six vs. Six Honour Duel." Neville said with Luna and Ginny nodding

"Just be there." Harry growled as he stormed out of the Hall with his friends "Where's Astoria?"

"She's in our room." Daphne replied

"We need to go see her." He said as they walked to the room "Astoria."

"What?" the girl snapped

"Malfoy and his crew of fucking ass wimps' are going down." Harry said simply "I'd make all of them pay personally but these guys wouldn't let me. We're taking them on in an Honour Duel."

"Are you all stupid?" Astoria screamed "If you lose Malfoy and his friends decide on who takes what title that you own! If Malfoy wins he'll become the most powerful political person ever! And through him You-Know-Who will be charge of Hogwarts!"

"Voldemort will never lay one finger on any pupil of Hogwarts." Daphne growled

"You said his name!" Astoria said, pointing at Daphne and looking at her like she was insane

"We're not scared of his name Tori." Daphne replied, sitting in front of her

"Listen, Astoria, I'm going to take down Malfoy and make him pay for what he did to you." Harry said, looking at the blue eyes of his Sister-In-Law "I will make him pay for hurting my family."

"You're stupid Gryffey." Astoria smiled

"We better get you to the Hospital Wing." Harry continued with genuine concern in his emerald green eyes "We don't know what might have happened to you when he was raping you."

"Fine." The black haired Slytherin sighed

When they entered the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey came running over "What have you done this time young man?" the Hogwarts matron asked like a scolding mother

"Nothing." Harry said hastily "But my soon to be Sister-In-Law was raped last night. We want to make sure she's okay."

"Very well, bring her over here." Madam Pomfrey smiled, pulling the girl onto the bed "Do you feel okay young lady?"

"Well… I feel a bit sick." Astoria said simply

"Really?" the old healer said and the raven haired Slytherin nodded. Madam Pomfrey then muttered a spell while she raised her wand over the blue eyed girl. A pink mist escaped from the Hogwarts Healer's wand which washed over Astoria. A small green glow shone from the girl's stomach and Madam Pomfrey frowned

"Will she be okay Madam Pomfrey?" Neville asked

"Yes." The Healer said and everyone sighed before the woman added "… besides the fact she is pregnant."

"N… No…" Daphne said in shock, tears starting to appear in her eyes

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked

"This spell is never wrong." Poppy said sadly

"He's dead!" Daphne growled, her eyes lost of sadness and replaced either anger and a thirst for revenge

"Leave that blonde motherfucker to me." Harry growled "I'll make sure he never sees the light of day again!"

"Then we better get going." Luna said

"Those bastards are going to get what's coming to them!" Ginny yelled

"Madam Pomfrey can I talk to you please." Astoria said, looking at the Hogwarts Healer.

The six friends stood on the Quidditch pitch when the six Slytherin's walked onto the pitch "Draw. Your. Wands." Harry growled as the six Slytherin's seemed to crumble under the glare of the six students. The group quickly took out their wands shakily; except for Malfoy who seemed to think that there was no way that he'd lose. All twelve people got into position

"On the count of three!" Professor McGonagall yelled "One… two… three!"

As soon as the Headmistress said the last number the duel started "FULMEN!" Draco yelled, firing a bolt of lighting from his wand. The spell hurled at Harry with great speed

Harry smiled as he threw his wand into the air and span, while spinning he drew his sword and slammed it onto the spell as it came in reach. The spell was ripped in two and the separate lightning bolts slammed into the ground behind him on either side. He then caught his wand as it came back down and yelled "SECTEMSEMPRA!" the cutting curse cut Draco's none wand arm's shoulder down to the bone. The other ten participants of the duel then got into the fight

"Stupefy!" Daphne and Luna yelled in unison, the spells hitting Pansy and Crabbe at the exact same moment, knocking them unconscious

"Pertrificus Totalus!" Neville yelled, the spell freezing Goyal and taking him out of the fight

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny and Nott yelled at the same time, the two red spells forcing each other back

"Reducto!" Blasie yelled

"Bombarda Maxima!" Hermione replied, the two spells colliding with force that crumbled the ground underneath their feet

"Daphne, you help Hermione with Zambini. Luna, take down Nott with Ginny. Neville, you're with me." Harry said, taking his position as leader with respect before the group fell into perfectly unified duelling

"You stole what should be _mine_ Potter!" Malfoy growled as he chucking cutting curses at both of them "I will _not_ sit back and let a filthy Half-Blood like you steal what is rightfully mine!"

"Rightfully yours?" Harry roared with rage "Daphne _has_ never and _will_ never be yours Draco."

"DIE HALF-BLOOD!" Malfoy screamed "DELERE!" a large explosion was fired from Draco's wand that hurled through the air towards Harry and Neville

"TERRARUM DOMINUM!" Neville yelled, flicking his wand upwards as a giant slab of rock burst from the ground getting hit by the spell which caused it to explode into a million pieces…

"I can't believe your jealousy has made you sink so low Blasie!" Daphne screamed as she brought up a shield to block the stunner shot by the black skinned boy

"You should be mine Daph!" Blasie yelled as he fired a blue bolt of magic at her "I've loved you since second year! And you turned me down for Potter last year! Didn't you?"

"Yes I did." She replied, blocking his spell and firing her own red bolt of magic "Because I love him and he loves me."

"So do I!" Blasie roared

"No you don't." Hermione said, blocking the spell "You lust for her. If you loved her you would want what makes her happy. Not rape her sister as revenge for turning you down! SPIRITU" as she yelled her spell a brown cannonball like ball of magic hurled towards him

"CLYPEUM!" Blasie yelled as a shield much like 'Protego' appeared but it was a darker blue "I didn't rape her!" he yelled "I only let it happen to teach you a lesson!"

"And what's that?" Daphne asked

"That you are mine." Blasie growled "Draco said that this will work. And then I promised that once it did _he_ can have a turn."

"You fucking Death Eater!" Daphne screamed

"AVADA Kadavar!" Blasie yelled, the green curse hurled towards the girls for them to jump out of the way. Daphne growled angrily and drew her Rapier as she and Hermione for ready to end the fight...

"You filthy Blood-Traitors." Nott growled "I was trained by my father. Do you think I'll lose to a pair of whores like you?"

"REDUCTO!" Ginny yelled, blasting a curse at Nott who jumped out of the way

"AVADA Kadavar!" Nott screamed, firing a killing curse at Ginny

"ACCO GINNY!" Luna yelled and Ginny was pulled towards the blonde, the green killing curse missing her by miles

"Thanks Luna." Ginny said

"Let's just end this and send this guy to Azkaban." Luna replied…

"CRUCIO!" Draco screamed angrily, firing the Torture curse at Harry

"TERRARUM DOMINUM!" Harry yelled, flicking his wand upwards as he did a repeat performance of what Neville did earlier

"INCARSUS!" Neville yelled to fire ropes around Draco, holding him still and lightly squeezing him

"NULLAM NUNC!" a whip of green fire extended from the tip of Harry's wand as he swiped it, sending Draco into a triple Arial back flip that slammed him into the wall. The fire burnt the ropes holding Draco so he could break out of the trap he was held in

"CENTUM CULTROS!" Draco yelled as one hundred shinning silver knives appeared in front of him. He then did a swipe with his wand and the knives flew towards Harry at breakneck speed

"CONTORTOR!" Neville yelled as a high powered wind fired from the tip of his wand which transformed into a small twister that blew all but a few of the knives out of the way and harmlessly onto the floor. The remaining knives slashed Harry's both wand arm and his other arm causing him to drop both his wand and his sword to the floor. He was also slashed across his left leg, dropping him to one knee

"NEGATIVE MICO!" Draco yelled, following his blade spell. An orb of black magic fired from his wand and slammed into Neville, knocking the Gryffindor out cold. He then walked over to Harry, holding the wand at the Founder's Heir "Once your gone Potter, I'll take over as the Head of the Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and, once I've killed my father and that Blood-Traitor Sirius Black, the houses of Malfoy and Black." The pampas ferret then said "Then I'll take _both_ Greengrass' and make them my whores."

"No!" Harry growled as he tried to stand up

"AVADA…" Draco began. Tension built in the arena as all three single double duels where coming to the end

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" Hermione yelled, sending the spell hurling to Blasie at tremendous speeds

"REDUCTO!" the dark skinned boy roared, trying to stop the spell by firing his own back at it. This gave Daphne the opportunity she needed. She charged at Blasie as she unsheathed her sword and cut the boy across his chest just as he fired his spell. The black skinned boy fell to his knees and Daphne kicked him in the head as hard as she could, successfully knocking him out.

"BOMBARDA!" Nott screamed, firing a spell at the two girls

"PLUS SPECULUM!" both Ginny and Luna yelled in unison as they where surrounded by a glowing silver dome. The 'Bombarda' hit the dome and disappeared only for two 'Bombarda's fired from the spot his disappeared and hurled towards him. The spells hit his feet and sent him flying where his head hit the floor with such force he was knocked out instantly

"BULLO ULTIMUM!" Harry yelled as a blast of blazing red fire shot from both of his hands. They hit Draco, knocking the boy back into a wall and badly burning his chest. The Founder's Heir was shaking and panting heavily

"The winners; Lord Harry Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw, Lord Neville Longbottom, Ms Hermione Granger, Ms Daphne Greengrass, Ms Luna Lovegood and Ms Ginny Weasley!" Professor McGonagall yelled

"Headmistress." Harry yelled "I feel that for raping Astoria Greengrass and casting both the Crusiatus Curse and the Killing Curse; Heir Malfoy, Heir Zanbini and Heir Nott should all be delivered to Auror custody."

"I agree Lord Potter." McGonagall replied

"Also, I would like Astoria Greengrass and anyone in a personal relationship with her to be moved into my personal care while at school instead of in the Slytherin and their common room to reduce risk of this happening again." Harry continued

"Very well Lord Potter." McGonagall smiled

"Thank you Headmistress…" Harry said as he suddenly lost his footing and fell to the floor as he lost his connection to the waking world. Darkness filled all of his senses.

The last thing he heard before he was completely lost to the darkness of unconsciousness was his fiancé's yelling "Harry!" in unison, fear filling their voices…

* * *

><p>Ooooh! Cliff-hanger! Personally I hate reading them but now I find why people do so many. They are bloody brilliant to write!<p>

Like always when I use OC spells I have a list of the spells used in this Chapter that weren't in the books/ films and what the Latin words mean in English.

Clypeum- 'Shield' (Stronger 'Protego')

Spititu- 'Blast'

Coontortor- 'Twister

NULLAM Nunc- 'Fire Whip'

Terrarum Dominum- 'Earth master'

Centum Cultros- '100 knives'

Negative Mico- 'Negative flash'

Plus Speculum- 'Mirror plus'

Bullo Ultimum- 'Ultimate flare'

I hope you liked this Chapter. Give me any ideas of what you think Harry's Magical Animagus should be. And, in extension, what Daphne's should be. They have to be similar and I feel that Harry's should involve fire while Daphne's has to involve ice. I've got an idea but I want to see what you guys think.

See you next time!


	12. The End-The prequel

Hello everyone. I am sorry for the long wait but now it is over. In more ways then one…

Most of you are gonna hate me after this Chapter, I can feel it…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SPELL CASTING"

"**Parseltounge"**

_Flashback/ Memory_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry and the Love of Three Harry Potter: ? ? ?**

**Chapter 11: The End/ Chapter 0: The Prequel**

* * *

><p>Harry found himself flouting in a multi coloured plane of existence that seemed to keep going for eternity in every direction. As he flouted he soon found himself in front of three giant orbs of magic. The one in the middle was like a giant sun of blazing red fire; the middle of the sun like sphere was a bright emerald green that seemed to work by itself, like there was a green sun inside an even larger red sun. On the surface of the giant or of fire was a patch of black fire that seemed to always stay in a shape. The second orb was a silvery orb of ice with a blazing centre of light blue water. And the third orb was a sphere of orange-ish magic covered in red streaks. The three orbs had white light swirling around them, connecting the three on an outer level. Pink light flew from the red and green sun of into the vast darkness.<p>

He carefully looked at the black spot on the sun like orb and was shocked when he saw that it was in the exact same shape as his scar! 'What's going on?' he thought 'Why is there a sun with my scar on it?' the Boy-Who-Lived's eyes suddenly widened as realisation hit him like a Blugger "It's my Magical core!" he said simply

"Correct Potter." Said a sinister voice "But soon it'll be _mine_." Harry span around to see someone who looked just like him but his skin was bone white, his eyes where blazing red and he had no nose, just slits. It almost looked like a fusion of himself and Voldemort

"Who are you?!" Harry asked as he drew his wand

"I am your anger." The Voldemort-Harry (AN: I'll call him Varry.) "I am your hate. I am your inner darkness. I am what you _could_ have been if you weren't so weak." He drew a wand just like Harry's but it was covered in striped of white wrapped around it and it was thicker

"What do you want?" Harry said

"Your body." Varry said with a smirk "Diffindo!" he slashed his wand and Harry jumped out of the way as the cutting charm soared over him

"Confringo!" Harry yelled as he fired the purple spell which the twisted creature sidestepped the attack which hit the orange and red core. It seemed to pulse for a second and then returned to stability "SECTEMSEMPRA!" he then slashed at Varry who dodged again, this time the spell hit the ice orb which seemed to pulse like the orange core but it then grew slightly. This continued for a few minutes, the two throwing spells at each other as they either blocked them or countered them all together. That was until someone got a lucky hit it…

"Crucio!" Varry yelled, the dark spell hitting Harry harder then he thought and sent the Boy-Who-Lived flying

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed as he thrashed and withered around floor or what seemed like a floor because Harry couldn't feel a surface but he wasn't flouting or falling

"I wonder why you are so weak." Varry said as he walked towards Harry, intensifying the spell and making the black haired boy's screams to get louder "Especially with such a powerful Magical Core. I'll enjoy having your body. And having fun with our wives." This caused Harry's eyes to widen and his anger to flair greatly

"No!" Harry growled as he slowly stood back up, fighting the pain he felt from the Torture Curse. Green energy flowed off his body in waves, destroying the spell instantly

"Impossible!" Varry gasped as he took a few steps backwards, not wanting to face this power that was able to fight the curse of pain. The energy was surrounding him more and more, growing in intensity and ferocity

The Founders Heir looked at his Core and realised something. It was fire! He always seemed to be able to use fire spells easily, maybe he was gifted with fire spells? Or maybe it was to do with his Magical Animagus form? Whatever it meant he had to use this now! Harry roared a spell that he had read once in his studies at Grimmauld Place "Lorem ipsum!" as he drew circles in the air around him with his wand as fire surrounded him and his aura was absorbed into the flames he created changing the normally orange fires to turn green. He then threw the tip so it was pointing at Varry and the fire followed it, surrounding Varry and burning him slowly and painfuly

"NO!" Varry howled as he felt his flesh falling from his muscles and bones, felt his insides boil and his life leaving him

"I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH THEM!" Harry yelled as the fire intensified. He kept the spell for a few more seconds before he stopped the Charm. Varry's skin was almost all burnt off and he was surrounded by a puddle of boiled blood but he was still alive although barely

"I'll kill you." Varry gasped as he struggled to even stay in the world of the living.

"No." harry said as his eyes darkened "I'll kill _you_." He then lowered his wand at Varry and snarled, his finger tips glowing a small, silver light as he decided to try something new "DONEC UNDA, HARENA TEMPESTAS, TEMPESTAS!" a miny tornado was created at Harry's hand, acting like a shield, with the eye of the storm at the palm of Harry's hand. The wind then launched and became a small whirlwind that surrounded Varry. Finally the wind turned into a very bright silver so it was like thousands of small silver lights which increased in speed and slashing at Varry, cutting his broken but living body badly before the wind was all sucked into and focused at Harry's palm. Suddenly, a burst of silver light fired from the ball of silver light that hit Varry. This launched the broken, twisted being towards Harry's Magical Core, burning to a crisp in a second. His Magical Core then slowly grew so it had gained 1/8 of its old power added on. The ice and orange Cores both grew a 1/6 of their old power. The pink lights then seemed to drag a large ball of pink flames and wind towards him. And then several new chains of different coloured magic flew into the distance. Suddenly a blast of black escaped his Core and knocked him away. Harry felt himself falling. Falling thousands of feet without stopping. Harry then noticed images rushing towards them, images he recognized as his memories. Just as he was about to hit one Harry closed his eyes and felt himself land on something that wasn't verry soft…

* * *

><p>(Memories)<p>

_Harry slowly rose from the floor and looked around to see it as a day that changed his life. He saw the younger him walking down the halls, rubbing his hand where he'd just more or less written the words 'I must not tell lies' into the flesh. Harry followed, watching his memory. _(AN: present Harry will be called Potter while in the memories from now on.)

"_Watch where you're going buster!" a female voice growled as Harry walked into someone and knocked them both to the floor_

"_Sorry." Harry muttered as he stood up, extending his hand to help the girl up. The girl was a fifth year, just like he was. She had long blonde hair and shinning blue eyes which where in a glare as he helped her to her feet. What instantly caught his eye was the green and silver tie_

"_What's the matter Potter, your glasses broken or something?" the girl said cruelly_

"_No." Harry glared "I better go." He then started to walk away from her but she grabbed his arm "What?!" he snapped. The Slytherin girl recoiled at his sudden harsh tone_

"_I'm sorry Potter." She said simply_

"_What do you mean I'm sorry?" Harry asked in shock_

"'_I'm', a shorting of the words 'I am' unusually used as a reference used of when one's describing themselves, 'sorry' a word used to apologies and/or show regret about…" the memory Daphne said only for Harry to interrupt_

"_I know what they mean!" Harry said in annoyance "What are you apologising for?"_

"_I'm not like that pompous brat Draco and his crew, Potter." She said "Neither of us where looking where we where going. I had no right to snap at you, or insult you."_

"_It's fine." Harry said, waving his hand in dismissal_

"_Bye." Daphne said as she turned around and started to walk away_

"_Greengrass, wait!" Harry said as he grabbed her arm_

"_Yes?" she asked, turning around_

"_You see… this house rivalry thing is a bit stupid, don't you think?" Harry asked with a slight chuckle, actually smiling a bit_

"_Just a bit." Daphne replied back with a tiny twitch of her lips that went unnoticed by Harry but not by Potter who just smirked_

"_Then… maybe… we should break it." Harry said slightly nervously_

'_More like smash it.' Potter thought, smiling happily at the memory and chuckling lightly_

"_What are you suggesting?" Daphne asked_

"_How about we, you know, hang out sometime?" Harry asked "Get to know each other and try to become friends."_

"_That sounds just fine Potter." Daphne smiled after a few seconds of silence. Harry was shocked, the school's resident 'Ice Queen' was smiling at him?! "You okay Potter?"_

"_Yea." Harry said, shaking his head "It's just that I've never seen you smile before."_

"_That a problem Potter?" Daphne asked with a hint of anger which caused both the past and present Harry's to flinch in fear_

"_No!" Harry said hastily hoping to avoid trouble "In fact, you should smile more often. You look great when you smile." He suddenly realised what he said and started blushing_

"_Why thank you Potter." Daphne said, smiling proudly "Just so you know, you look good when you smile to." She then threw him a wink before she turned around and walked away_

_Potter smirked before the ground beneath his feet disappeared and he felt himself falling again, back into another memory. This was a few weeks later, late in the month of November and he saw his past self walking towards one of his and Daphne's old hiding spots, and Potter smiled at Harry's face 'What if she doesn't like me back? What if this breaks our friendship? What if she laughs at me?' Harry thought which Potter could hear because he had been thinking it and it was almost like a voice coming from an unseen speaker_

"_Potter!" a voice called as she ran up to him, Daphne was smiling widely as she reached him and Harry's thought where instantly broken_

"_H… Hey Daphne." Harry smiled nervously "So, how are you?"_

"_Great." She smiled back "You?"_

"_F… Fine." He stuttered before he broke into a blush_

"_No you're not. What's wrong?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder_

"_N… Nothing!" he denied_

"_You can tell me Harry." She said, her voice full of concern_

"_Well… you see…" Harry stuttered "Oh, screw it!" he then grabbed Daphne's shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. The blonde girl's eyes widened before they fluttered closed and she returned the kiss and Potter had to smile at the memory, seeing the love that he and Daphne seemed to share, even back then as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. And, as they kissed Potter noticed a soft, golden glow surround them like vines and seep into their skin_

'_Th… That was the bond?!' Potter thought in shock 'We've been engaged since our first kiss?'_

_When the two pulled apart they where both smirking happily "What was that for Potter?" Daphne asked as she nestled her head in the crook of Harry's neck _

"_Because I really like you Daph." He said simply "So, I hope that you kissing me back means we're together?"_

"_I hope so." Daphne smirked "But we're going to have to keep it a secret, like our friendship was. At least for now."_

"_Anything you want." Harry smiled before he kissed her again_

_Potter once again feel but this time, instead of landing on the ground, he landed in a tree. "Stupid tree." He grumbled as he climbed down to see the past him and Daphne again. This time they where sitting down and Harry was resting his head on her lap_

"_This year has been the second worst." Harry said suddenly_

"_And why is that?" Daphne asked curiously_

"_I am constantly hounded by Umbitch about me saying Voldemort's back and NOW I'm in my first ever relationship but because of obvious problems I can only see her in secret." Harry complained_

"_You poor baby." Daphne said in mock simply "Want me to make it better?"_

"_I always love when you do." Harry smirked_

"_And I still do." Potter sighed as he saw Harry and Daphne kiss lovingly_

"_Hello Harry, hello Daphne Greengrass." A dreamy voice said_

"_LUNA!" yelled Harry as he jumped out of Daphne's lap "It's not what it looks like!"_

"_You mean you weren't kissing Daphne Greengrass just now?" Luna asked with her head tilted to the side_

"_Well… yes but…" Harry stuttered_

"_Don't worry Harry, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Luna smiled_

"_Really Luna?" Harry asked happily_

"_Sure." Luna nodded "It'd be like helping my friend."_

"_Thanks Luna." He smiled at the blonde girl with the dreamy eyed look in her eyes_

"_You're welcome Harry." Luna replied before she turned around and skipped back towards the castle_

"_You sure we can trust her?" Daphne asked_

"_Luna may be… odd. But she won't betray us. I'm sure of it." Harry smiled_

"_Well… okay then." Daphne whispered. A silence came between the two which the blonde witch broke "We need better hiding spots."_

"_Yea." Harry laughed with a smile and a chuckle_

_Potter smiled as well before the scene began to change. This time the whole area just seemed to change like it was all water and reconfigured inside the Room of Requirement with a past him and a searing Daphne "You did WHAT?!"_

"_I didn't do anything." Harry said weakly "Cho kissed me."_

"_And you didn't push her off?!" Daphne yelled in anger_

"_We where under mistletoe." Harry said "Also, I KNOW Hermione and Ron where watching from around the corner, it was what they where expecting. I need to try and keep our relationship secret. Like you said!"_

"_But you kissed her!" the blonde screamed_

"_Daphne." Harry said as he grabbed her arms, looking deep into her eyes "I don't like Cho. I am NOT cheating on you. I'd NEVER cheat on you. I love _YOU_!"_

_Daphne gasped as he said this, and Potter smiled. Before this point neither of them had said the L word before and this was the turning point in their relationship "W… What did you say?" Daphne stuttered_

"_I love you." Harry smiled_

"_And I always will." Potter smiled. Daphne grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled him into a deep, searing kiss which Harry eagerly returned._

_Once again Potter felt the world around him alter. He was now in the Department of Mysteries, or more accurately, the Veil room and they where all deep in battle. Suddenly Sirius was hit with a red light and he fell backwards__ "No!" Harry whispered as he saw Sirius falling down towards the Veil "ACCIO SIRIUS BLACK!" he quickly yelled in panic, the black haired man came flying towards him and landed at his feet but the innocent criminal was unmoving "Sirius…" Harry whispered before he slowly looked up, glaring at Bellatrix with true hatred before he took off like a rocket after the mad woman "BELLATRIX!"_

_Potter felt himself falling again and then landing in yet another memory where Harry and Daphne where once again in the Room of Requirement. "You prat!" Daphne yelled at him as she was in his arms, crying and pounding his chest "You could have died! And where would that have left me?!"_

"_Calm down Daphne." Harry smiled "I promise I'll try not to do anything like that again. But I had to save Sirius." Daphne slowly stopped her crying and just rested her head in his chest now, trying to pull his warmth around her_

"_I know." Daphne muttered "Please, just hold me for a bit."_

"_Anything for you Daph." Harry whispered_

_And, once again, time slipped away from him, and Potter was now standing in a field as Harry arrived using the quill port-key that Daphne gave him the day before on the train ride home. "HARRY!" Daphne yelled as she ran into the past Boy-Who-Lived's arms, hugging him tightly_

"_Hey Daph." Harry whispered as he hugged her tightly, kissing her neck softly before he kissed her on the lips but they where interrupted by a cough. After breaking apart and turning around Harry saw a tall man, a tiny bit taller than 6 foot with black hair on his head and similar soft blue eyes that Daphne owned and a woman about 5 foot 4, who looked like an older Daphne but she had brown eyes instead. "H… Hello."_

"_Hello Mr Potter." The man, obviously Daphne's father, said in a slightly cold voice, a hard glare being sent at the boy_

"_Daddy!" Daphne complained, pouting at the man_

"_Honestly Peter." The woman, Daphne's mother, said as she smacked him on the back of the head causing the man to rub the spot where his wife had just hit him "I'm Felicia Greengrass, and this is my husband Peter."_

"_Nice to meet you Mrs Greengrass." Harry said, shaking the mother's hand_

"_Now none of that Harry, we're just Felicia and Peter." Felicia said slightly forcefully _

"_O… Okay Felicia." Harry said in slight fear to this older Daphne_

"_Now Harry, how about we have some lunch?" Peter said as he put an arm onto his shoulder_

"_Th… Thank you sir… I mean Peter." Harry smiled_

"_Great." The black haired man said before he whispered to Harry "If you hurt my daughter I'll kill you before You-Know-Who even gets the chance."_

"_I'd never, EVER, dream of hurting her sir." Harry said forcefully "I love her, and knowing I'll have her waiting for me after, I'll take down Voldemort so fast he won't even know what hit him."_

"_Now that's what I was hoping to hear." Peter smiled letting lose a small chuckle_

"_Hey Daphne, where's your sister?" Harry asked as he suddenly remembering about the youngest Greengrass_

"_Astoria's probably off snogging her girlfriend, like I want you to be doing to me later." Daphne smiled cheekily at Harry, knowing full well that her parents where listening which caused Harry to blush. Potter chuckled before a bright light filled his vision and he started to awaken…_

* * *

><p>(Hospital Wing)<p>

"What happened?" Harry groaned as he slowly opened his eyes

"HARRY!" his loves yelled as they jumped into his arms, squeezing him tightly.

"Hey, I'm okay." Harry smiled

"We where so worried." Hermione whispered

"We thought you might die." Daphne added

"But I'm not. I'm alive. I'm here." Harry smiled as the girls let go and he managed to sit up properly. He looked around and saw he was in the hospital wing with Hermione, Daphne and Astoria only, the first two hugging the life out of him and the other just sitting to the side with a smirk

"How you doin' Gryffy?" Astoria asked with a smirk

"Fine short stuff." Harry shot back before he got a concerned look on his face "You okay? I mean you didn't really act like a rape victim before or know and I'm kinda worried."

"Yea, my psycy was kinda messed up years ago and the spells used on me to make my body more… responsive to whatever they did to my body and make me do whatever they wanted for hours has made my mentality very… unstable." Astoria shrugged "It also disrupted the pregnancy so the baby had to be aborted or else both of us would die from my magic acting out of control from the damage they caused. Luckily it was Malfoy's so the death of my child and an heir to two Houses has been added to the Malfoy Family Charges."

"Malfoy Family Charges?" Harry asked in confusion "How long have I been out? And what has happened while I was out?"

"Three weeks Gryffy." Tori shrugged "Crab and Goyal got locked away with Nott and Zabini. Malfoy died from his injury's before anyone could heal him so his sentence is being added to his fathers. Pankson didn't do anything illegal and the Auror's noticed that there was some sort of loyalty potion in her system from her speech pattern."

"So the Pansy we saw was not the real Pansy?" Harry asked curiously

"Might be, that's what it seems like though." Daphne nodded

"Also, Snape was found dead near Hogsmead. It seems like he broke an unbreakable vow." Hermione added

"You're really lucky Gryffy." Tori said as she shock her head

"How so?"

"You just barely won. It was that sneak attack you would have died."

"Not really." Harry shrugged "The group agreed we'd humiliate them, as well as hold back so that when Voldemort heard how strong we where he wouldn't here of our full ability. We barley used half of our ability and/or power." Harry smirked

"N… No way!" Tori gasped in shock. She was about to reply when the doors of the Hospital Wing where pushed open

"Tor!" a fourth year Hufflepuff yelled as she ran into the Hospital Wing and hugged the Slytherin girl tightly, tears falling from her eyes

"Sam!" Astoria smiled, hugging the other girl tightly. The Hufflepuff had red hair and not Weasley red, but the same red as blood, as in fresh from the wound blood red. Her eyes where a mystic violet colour that seemed to have raw magic glowing behind them

"Who's that?" Hermione asked curiously

"I _think_ that might be Tori's Girlfriend." Daphne smiled

"You think?" Harry asked

"I've never actually met her to be honest." The Greengrass heiress answered

"Daph, H-girl, Gryffey, this is my Girlfriend; Samantha Enfer." Astoria smiled as the two broke apart "Sammy, this is my sister who got betrothed to a stupid Gryffindor, the stupid Gryffindor who she's betrothed to and the brainy bookworm that the stupid Gryffindor has also got betrothed to."

"Did anyone else notice that all three parts of that introduction where meant as insults for me?" Harry asked curiously, and sounding mockingly hurt

"Oh you poor baby." Daphne said mockingly as she playfully yet lovingly stroked Harry's hair

"It's nice to meet you." Sam smiled as she let go of her girlfriend

"So, Samantha, tell us about yourself." Harry smiled

"Well, let's see…" she said, tapping her chin "… I'm a Hufflepuff, I hate fruit and vedge, I'm claustrophobic and my favourite colour is red."

"You're forgetting something Sammy." Tori smiled which caused the blood haired girl to sweat

"N… No I didn't Tori…" the girl stuttered, a slightly hurt look in her eyes

"It'll be fine Sam, they won't judge you. You can trust me." the younger Greengrass smiled as she hugged her girlfriend

"I'm a Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid." The girl sighed, causing the others eyes to widen

"I didn't even know it was possible for that to even happen." Daphne said in shock

"Not normally because most Werewolves' and Vampire's don't really get along very well." Sam smiled

"Do you have a sub-species name?" Hermione asked in shock

"Well, I call myself a BatWolf." Sam smirked, revealing slightly fanged canines

"Sweet." Harry said in awe

"_Isn't it?"_ a phantom voice said causing everyone to look around the room in shock although Samantha had a small smile on her face

"Who's there?" Harry asked as he stood up

"_What do you mean? I'm right here!"_ the voice said in annoyance. Sam giggled lightly at the voices words _"Why are you laughing?!"_

"You forgot to materialise again." The girl said before giggling again

"_What? AGAIN?!"_

"Yep."

"_FUCK!"_ the voice yelled before blue glowing partials of solid light began to take the shape of a human male. Once all the lights where together they began to lose their glow and revealed that a 17 year old human male was now standing where the lights where once clenched together. He had dark blue hair and eyes that where blood-red. He was wearing a red shirt with a Spider-Man style spider symbol in the middle, a black jacket which had blue flames running up the arms as well as the back and a white X on the back, blue track-suit bottoms and a pair of black trainers. _"Sorry about that, I always seem to forget the whole 'I need to appear' thing when I need to talk to someone."_

"Who are you?" Daphne asked as she, Hermione and Harry grabbed their wands

"_I normally go by Bleu Enfer in this world but my real name is actually Blue Inferno."_ The male smirked

"E… Enfer…" Tori stuttered before looking at her girlfriend

"He's my dad." Sam smiled happily before the now named Blue hugged her

"_How are you sweetheart?"_ he asked

"Fine Daddy." She smiled at him

"Enfer…" Hermione said in thought "That's French for inferno, hell or underworld."

"_Yea, her mother's where French so I gave her what my last name would translate as."_ Blue smiled _"Her official name is Samantha Inferno."_

"Mother's?" Tori asked

"_Let's just say that it involves me, an in-heat Werewolf chick, a smoking hot vampire babe and too many bottles of Blood-Wine and Fire Whiskey."_

"But if her mother's are the one's who are Werewolf and Vampire then how was she… you know, conceived?" Hermione asked, blushing slightly "and how is she 14? You've got to be 18 at most!"

"_I'm a _god_ of the multiverse, you know, every different reality with multiple similar worlds with small differences? I don't really age beyond this unless I want to so I can blend into the worlds I visit. And about the conception. Well, you see… I was kinda, you know, drunk at the time and my powers kinda fused all three of our DNA and created a 12-year-old-half-Werewolf-half-Vampire-girl. Camilla, the Vamp, gave me her number so she can stay in contact with Sam while Penny, the Werewolf, was killed a week later."_

"Wait a second!" Astoria said in shock as she turned to Sam and said "You're only 2 year's old?!"

"Yes, I have only been alive for two years but I am physically, mentally and emotionally 14."

"I'm a cradle robber." Astoria muttered in shock as she fell onto the bed Harry was once on "I am a lesbian cradle robber who loves being dominated by the two year old I'm robbing from the cradle."

"_Anyway!" _Blue said in annoyance and amusement as he folded his arms over his chest _"I enrolled her in Hogwarts knowing this day would come."_

"You're a god?!" Daphne asked in shock as she fell backwards slightly

"_Yea."_

"What do you mean about this day coming? What's so important?" Harry asked

"_Your choice was amazing."_ Blue smiled _"You had two choices the day you meat Daphne, make friends with her or just let it be a day you never ever think of again. By becoming her friend history changed completely. If you ignored it you would have gotten with Ginny because Ron dosed you with love potions at the Headmaster's orders and then died fighting Voldemort only to comeback and kill him and then Dumbledore would step forwards and 'lead the Wizarding World back to it's past glory'."_

"What about me and Daphne?" Hermione asked curiously

"_Daphne would have died during the last battle while Hermione would be Ron's 'prize' for helping take down Voldemort. She would be given Love Potion's linked to him."_ Blue explained _"Unfortunately there was a problem with this choice as well." _

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked

"_It was tool late."_ Blue said, shaking his head _"The meeting needed to happen before Voldemort was revived. This way you would have destroyed two Horcrux's before he had even came back to life and that would have severally weakened him. He would have been 10% weaker then he currently is and you would have had longer to train and you could win. You _WILL_ lose now."_

"W… What…" Harry muttered in shock as he fell to his knees

"But that's why we're here!" Sam smiled

"_We're going to send everyone in this room back in time mentally to a point before your first year that will be the biggest benefit for your training."_ Blue explained _"You will remember what happened in the future and I, as well as a few others, will be training you in unique skills that you shouldn't have in this universe."_

"Is we shouldn't have them then why are you giving them to us?" Hermione asked curiously

"_You shouldn't have them because they don't exist in this universe. My friend Wade and I shall be training Harry to use the Sword of Gryffindor in a new form as well as several other new ways. Including creating a new form of wand for him to use in combat that'll be even more effective then any normal wand. Meanwhile Wade's sister Wanda as well as someone called Raven will be training Daphne to fight in new ways and use a different form of magic. As for Hermione she'll be trained by warriors called Trish and Ravager, although she prefers Rose Wilson. Astoria will be trained by a woman called Chun-Li and a girl who goes by the name of Spider-girl, her real name is actually __Anya Corazón__. And, finally, Sam's trainers will be a succubus called __Morrigan__and a wolf-woman called Wolfsbain. You will all be given some of the powers that these warriors have and maybe some that they once had but lost, in all honesty I don't know which it will give I've never done this before, and will be trained in using them by your teachers."_

"That sounds awesome." Harry smiled

"It'll defiantly give us a large advantage." Hermione added, nodding her head

"Plus it means we're more likely to win!" Daphne added with a smile

"What's the catch?" Astoria said as she looked at the god with a look of annoyance

"_There's not a catch per say but there is a bit of a problem with what I'm gonna do."_ Blue said sheepishly

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously

"_Because of the way I'm sending you back I have to; technically, make your lives a game. And in order for the universe to hold together properly, well…"_ Blue explained but was cut off

"… The main one in the relationship must have a harem of at least five girls." Sam finished

"What do you mean, a harem?!" Harry asked in shock, blushing

"It means that both Harry and Astoria will have to have at least 5 girlfriends/wives each." Sam said simply "Good thing Harry's already got two and Tori's got 1. It'll be easier then starting from zero."

"_Do you accept?"_ Blue asked curiously. The four looked at each other before both Hermione and Daphne nodded

"Do it." they said together

"Y… You sure?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry. We can do this with their help." Hermione smiled

"And we're already sharing, what's three more?" added Daphne and Harry smiled

"Okay. Let's do it." the Boy-Who-Lived smiled before he turned to Astoria "Tori, what about you? You in?"

"You'll need my help Gryffy." Astoria smiled "Plus, I can't have you hogging all the hot girls now, can I?" this caused her soon-to-be brother-in-law to laugh

"Yea. Looks like we'll get to have revenge on Malfoy all over again." Harry smirked

"And take down Dumbledore by countering all of the move's he'll make." Daphne added with a nod

"_Then let's do it."_ Blue smiled as the fore where surrounded by a fierce blue light…

* * *

><p>(Daphne and Astoria)<p>

The two Greengrass sister's opened their eyes to see the room they use to share back when Daphne was 8 and Astoria was 6. It wasn't a small room, but it wasn't large either. It had two single beds on opposite sides of the room, two wardrobes next to them and a large chest of draws. Getting up the two thought what they had saw was just a wild dream but then there eyes widened when the air around them seemed to melt away and revealed a wide white space. Standing in font of them where four women.

One had very, very, _very_ pale skin, had chin length purple hair, purple eyes and was wearing a pair of blue boots, a legless long-sleeved black leotard and a blue cloak. The woman next to her a woman in full body red spandex with black arms and legs but red gloves and boots, multiple belts and straps covered in pouches on her chest, on her upper arm and upper legs and on her back where two katana's. Her face was covered by a red mask with vertical black ovals which had small white lenses where her eyes would be.

The third women was Chinese with brown hair tied in buns in the sides of her head, was wearing white boots and dark brown leggings with a blue and gold Chinese dress on top. The last one was a brown haired teenager in a full body black spandex/latex outfit with a large white spider on her chest.

"Who are you?" Daphne said as she took a steep back from the four, her sister following her

"I am Raven, although I also go by the name Rachel Roth." The cloaked girl said with an emotionless voice

"Wanda Wilson, Lady Deadpool." The red and black clad woman said, everyone seemed to imagine an insane grin at her tone

"I am Chun-Li." The Chinese woman said, bowing politely

"And I'm Anya Corazón." The black and white clothed girl said with a smile "And we're going to train you."

"I shall be training Daphne in the use of my magic style while Wanda will be training her into how using one of my powers, spersficly teleportation, in an almost unpredictable fashion during battle as well as hand-to-hand combat." Raven explained

"Meanwhile I shall be training Astoria in using Chi, which is similar to magic but less diverse and more battle orientated." Chun-Li explained

"And I'll show Astoria how to fight as well as acrobatics, gymnastics and how to use my webs effectively in battle." Anya said smiling

"Where are we?" Daphne asked

"This is a universe Blue created for us. In here time passes slightly slower then on the outside, and we shall be training you at night though a connection during your sleep." Raven explained "Now, it is time to begin." The four women then all seemed to share a sinister smile which made the sisters gulp loudly…

* * *

><p>(Hermione and Samantha)<p>

A 7 year old Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes, thinking the nine six years had all been. "Good, you're awake." A voice said. Hermione looked over to see a five year old with blood red hair and violet eyes. It was a 5 year old Samantha! That's when a new week's worth of memories assaulted her mind. A woman who looked like an older Samantha, along with Blue, dropped this younger Sam off at her parent's house to say because they where, apparently, friends of her parents and had to go on a month long business trip and couldn't take her with them. They got a visit the day before saying they died in a plane crash and Sam was now living with her "Everything there?" Sam asked and Hermione nodded "Good, I was worried I'd have to wait till a week before you went to Hogwarts or something." A soft white glow then began to surround them

"What's going on?" Hermione asked in fear

"We're going to meet out trainers." Sam smiled as they now appeared in front of four women.

The first was a very beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing leather boots, tight leather pants and a revealing leather corset with an almost ridiculously large red blade on her back. The second woman was a teenager. She had long white/blonde hair and was wearing a mask half gold/orange and half black but only the gold/orange side had any lenses for her eyes. Her body was covered by a dark blue chain-mess like material, a half orange and half black piece of chest armour was shielding her torso and dark blue Kevlar lined gloves and boots protected only other remaining pieces of skin, a katana was strapped to her back.

The third woman had, for some reason, light green hair. She was wearing tight leather jeans and a large white shirt which was far too big for her but was unbuttoned enough to she that she had absolutely no modesty. The final woman had brown hair and was wearing a tight dark blue outfit with gold shoulder pads, boots, belt and large X on her chest

"W… Who are you?" Hermione asked

"Call me Trish." The blonde said "I am going to train you, Hermione, in how to use my lightning powers as well as some hand-to-hand."

"Rose Wilson, AKA Ravager." The white haired orange and black clothed girl said "I shall be adding to your hand-to-hand skills as well as helping you learn how to strategize."

"Morrigan Aensland." The green haired woman said with a slight Scottish accent "I will be teaching Sam some hand-to-hand also how she can use her unique vampiric energies in a fight."

"Rahne Sinclair." The brown haired girl said, also with a slight Scottish accent "I will be teaching Sam how to not only control her wolf form nearly perfectly but also how to change into it at will, even if it is during the day."

"Yes!" Sam said in joy as she bounced up and down "Wait till I show dad!"

"You've got to learn it first kid." Morrigan said, rolling her eyes

"We will be training you here as you sleep." Ravager smirked

"Now, who's read to start training?" Trish asked as the two girls suddenly started backing away slightly and electricity surrounded the blonde woman's hands

* * *

><p>(Harry)<p>

5 year old Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and saw he was back in his cupboard. The black haired boy narrowed his eyes as he opened the door to see that it was the middle of the night. He walked towards the front door and pushed it open, looking around the deserted Privet Drive. Suddenly Blue appeared next to him making the Boy-Who-Lived jump

"Grab my hand." The god said simply.

Harry did as he was told, still feeling strange about being five again, and the two disappeared into the wind a wisp of blue being the only sign that they where ever there. No one would see the Boy-Who-Lived again for the next six years…

* * *

><p>There you go. Sorry for it taking so long. So, I hope you liked this. And yes, the Voldemort-Harry thing WAS the Horcrux that was inside Harry's scar.<p>

In case you didn't under stand the different Harry's:

Voldemort-Harry (The Horcrux); Varry

The Harry that's asleep/ present Harry; Potter

The Harry that was in the memories; Harry

And, once again here are the OC spells:

Donec Unda- Sonic Wave

Harena tempestas- Sand Storm (This spell is Wandless Only)

Tempestas- Storm

I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE SOMETHING VERY CLEAR I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN DRUNK BEFORE IN MY LIFE, LET ALONE HAD A CHILD! I AM SEVENTEEN AND AM NOT READY TO BE A PARENT AS WELL AS BEING VERYSEKF CONSIOUS! THE OC CHARACTER SAMANTHA IS TO ADD A MORE UNIQUE FEEL TO MY STORYVERSE AS WELL AS AN EXTRA 'GOD CHARACTER'! SHE WILL NOT HAVE ALL OF MY ABILITIES BUT HAVE HER OWN! SHE IS NOT A MARRY SUE! AND, AGAIN, I AM NOT A TEENAGE PARENT! JUST LIKE HOW REBUKEX7 IS NOT SOMEONE WHP TRAVELS THE MULTIVERSE AND TURN PEOPLE'S LIVES INTO A GAME SO HE CAN BUILD AND ARMY AND STOP AN OLD EVIL! THIS IS A STORY!

I also know that most of you most likely hate me for this, but hey, it's my story. I hope you like the direction I'm gonna take it. This is the end as well as a new beginning.

And, yes, this WILL be my third Life Is A Game.

Also, for everyone wanted Fleur to marry Harry don't worry; she'll be part of his harem. But please give ideas for girls to be in both harems (Harry Potter girls only).


End file.
